The Chief's Daughter
by DC Nixon
Summary: Carlisle and Garrett have been happily mated for centuries, but everything shifts when Chief Swan's sixteen-year-old daughter moves to town and both vampires start having impure thoughts about her. - CarlisleXBellaXGarrett
1. Chapter 1

**London, England - 1663**

"Come on, son," Ezra Cullen said, pulling Carlisle along behind him, "we have to move quickly. These evil beings are faster than us, but we're smarter. Keep up now."

"Yes, father." Carlisle held his head high and picked up his pace.

"Stop." Ezra pulled his son over to a dark alcove. "You're going to have to do this one alone, son, do you think you can handle it?"

Carlisle peeked out and saw the two witches.

"I'm not sure, father." Carlisle hid again.

"Carlisle, I'm getting old," Ezra told him, "this is your job now. I can come along still, watch you, guide you, but not forever. You have to keep going, we must rid the world of all evil beings. Go on now, you can do it. You're a Cullen, we have God on our side, son."

Carlisle stepped out from his hiding spot. His mother had died giving birth to him so it had always been him and his father. In recent years, all the pastors, his father included, led hunts searching for witches, werewolves and vampires. They were trying to rid the world of all evil.

Carlisle wasn't sure where he stood on the matter. He helped his father, but at what cost? Most of the people they killed had no obvious signs of being evil, they were just guessing. Carlisle liked to be sure, he didn't want to kill any innocents, but it was too hard to tell at times.

Carlisle approached the two women, the suspected witches. As he got closer, Carlisle was less sure. He had his father's voice in his head, urging him forward, telling him to rid the world of evil, but he couldn't do it. When he was close enough to the women, he told them to run. They did, splitting directions. Carlisle gave chase, but it was all for show.

When the time was right, he came back to his father, completely out of breath.

"So?" Ezra asked. "Did you kill them, son?"

Carlisle couldn't lie.

"No, father," he dropped his head, "they got away."

Ezra sighed. "You have so much to learn. Come on, let's go home and we can try again tomorrow."

But tomorrow never came, not for Ezra Cullen. He passed away in his sleep. In the coming days, Carlisle felt as though he had disappointed his father and because of that he had no choice but to take over his father's cause and rid the world of evil. Carlisle thought he was prepared to kill, but unlike his father, he was going to make sure they were evil beings first.

Carlisle teamed up with the other pastors, going on many raids, but his hands never got dirty. He had yet to have his first kill. He knew it would eventually come, but he wanted to be sure first. The other pastors soon caught onto the fact that Carlisle wasn't pulling his weight and they gave him an ultimatum. He needed to head his own raid and produce results or he would be banished. The only reason he hadn't been banished yet was because he was Ezra Cullen's only son.

It took a month for Carlisle to finally find a coven of vampires, and they were real this time. Carlisle had seen them hunt. The pastors let him take his time and that's what Carlisle did. He watched them for months, gaining all the information he could about them. They were evil and he was going to kill them. He didn't feel bad about it, vampires belonged in hell, he was just sending them back.

When ready, Carlisle got the pastors together and they attacked the sewer where the vampires lived. It was a mess, completely chaotic, causalities on both sides. Carlisle thought he was ready to kill, but when it came down to it, he faltered and he was attacked. Carlisle managed to get out of the sewers, but he was left bleeding in the street. He knew death was upon him and he prayed to God to make it quick. He was ready to see his father again.

But it wasn't quick.

Carlisle had enough sense to get away from everyone. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on but he knew it wasn't death which must mean something worse. He hid in a potato cellar and then the pain started. It was slow and unbearable. Carlisle wished death upon himself so many times, but God didn't grant him mercy. He thought it was because he refused to kill in God's name, but it was too late to rectify that.

The burning pain ceased three days later and Carlisle opened his eyes, looking at the world in a new light. He felt different, taller, stronger, thirsty. He sat up way too fast and his head swam. It didn't take Carlisle long to work out what had happened, what he had become. He was a vampire. Carlisle was disgusted by the fact that he was now one of the evil beings his father hated so much.

He tried every way possible to kill himself. He couldn't be a vampire, he didn't want to be evil. He needed to rid the world of himself. Nothing worked though. He couldn't drown as he didn't need oxygen to survive. The burn in his throat was intense so he didn't find blood, but starvation didn't kill him either. He tried jumping off various cliffs, but his skin was impenetrable. The only thing that came close was when he scratched himself, but he never went too deep, he couldn't, and the wounds always ended up healing. It was futile and Carlisle decided he was doomed to live this way until someone else killed him.

While hiding in a cave in the forest, a herd of deer passed by closely and Carlisle's instincts took over. He could hear their hearts beating, he could smell their blood, taste it even, he was beyond thirsty. He didn't want to harm them, but his brain reasoned that it was better than attacking a human. He still wasn't sure, but his instincts took over and before he knew it, he was bathed in their blood.

It dulled the thirst, he noted afterwards, as he sat around the herd of massacred deer. He felt bad for killing them, but he knew it was no different from eating meat as a human. He buried the deer, unsure whether he would kill anymore animals, but it was decided for him, days later, when he passed by a window. His reflection caught him and he paused. He expected to see an evil being with bright red eyes glaring back at him, but he looked the same as he had, maybe a little more flawless, and his eyes weren't red, they were a golden brown.

Carlisle fed again, on more animals, and his eyes eventually settled into gold. He thought it looked beautiful. He didn't look evil, he didn't have red eyes or kill humans. He may be a vampire, but that didn't mean he had to be evil. Carlisle decided to stick to his animal diet and he decided to live. No more attempts to end his life. He wouldn't let this fate curse him, he would find his place in this world, a place where he wouldn't kill, a place where he would become a helper. He would be a good vampire.

* * *

 **Boston, Massachusetts - 1780**

"You make me laugh, Hamilton," Garrett said, taking another drink.

"Shut it, Garrison," Thomas Hamilton said, "no one agrees with you or your right-wing views."

"I'm just saying that if a lady wishes to offer up her body and get paid in return then who am I to deny her." Garrett smiled.

"Why pay when you can just take it for free?" Thomas asked.

"I like my girls to be willing, not forced," Garrett said. "Unlike you, Hamilton. I heard you like them with a little fight in them."

"Of course," Thomas said, "I like the feisty ones. You should try it, Garrison. When they leave their mark on you, it's so hot. They like it a little rough, you know."

"Rough's good," Garrett smiled, "you can be rough with nice girls too, if they're willing."

"You're too fucking righteous." Thomas shook his head.

"Please," Elijah Wesley joined in the conversation, "he's not righteous, he's fucking ruthless. His kill count is miles above ours."

"What can I say," Garrett took another drink, "I like to kill things."

"And bathe in their blood," Elijah said, "it's sick, man."

"It's the blood of our enemies," Garrett said, "ain't nothing wrong with that. This is war and I'm a warrior."

They all laughed, breaking the silence and stillness of the night.

"Will you three shut the fuck up," their commanding officer, Philip Banks, barked out.

"Come on, Banks," Thomas said, "we ain't doing nothing but letting off some steam."

"Your stupidity will lead the enemy right to us if you're not careful," Philip told them.

"So, what?" Garrett said. "I could go for some more killing."

"Just shut your fucking mouths before I shut them for you," Philip said.

The three young men shared a look.

"Fuck," Garrett said, "I'm out of whiskey. I wish the enemy was here right now, I'm buzzed and I want to make them bleed."

"You're a lunatic," Thomas said.

"Yeah," Elijah agreed, "at least you're on our side."

"South, south," John Lister said as he ran over to the group of nine men, "there's a battle just south of here, they need our help."

"Yes," Garrett said, standing up and only swaying a little bit.

"You're fucking drunk," Thomas said, trying to steady his friend.

"Am not," Garrett slurred, "you are."

"Please," Elijah said, "you hogged the bottle, we barely got one drink."

"Come on, men," Philip said, "gather your weapons and let's fall out."

"You need to calm down, Garrison," Thomas said as they headed south in the darkness, "your drunk ass is going to get us killed."

"I'm still the best, even when I'm drunk," Garrett said, "better even."

"Just leave him," Elijah said, "the run should sober him up some."

They reached the battle scene and something seemed off. Philip stopped them.

"This isn't our fight," Philip said, recognizing the strange creature with red eyes, "let's retreat."

"Fuck that," Garrett said, "I'll kill them, it's only one, it'll be easy."

"No," Philip said, trying to stop Garrett, but it was too late.

"What do we do?" John asked Philip.

"We go after him." Philip sighed, knowing that Garrett had most likely just sealed their death.

"Fuck that," Thomas said, "Garrison doesn't need our help, Banks, he got himself into the mess, he can get himself out. He's smart, he'll be fine and he knows where our camp is."

"I'm not leaving my man behind," Philip said, "no matter how stupid he is."

"I'm leaving," Thomas said, turning around.

Elijah faltered. Garrett was his friend too, but he didn't want to die tonight. If this wasn't their fight then they shouldn't fight, but it was all too late. Garrett was knocked unconscious by the lone figure and then the group of soldiers were the sole focus of the vampire.

The vampire made quick work of killing and draining the nine men until only Garrett was left. He approached Garrett's unconscious form and began to drink. He was full by then and didn't appreciate the high amount of alcohol in Garrett's system, it overpowered the taste of the blood, and, as a result, Garrett wasn't killed, but left for dead.

Garrett woke up three days later to a shocking scene, all his comrades had been killed. He stared at them. Thomas, Elijah, Philips, John, all of them, dead. Their blood was old and barely there, but it still called to Garrett, it made his throat burn. He wanted to taste it, so he did. He took any that was left, but there were only a few drops. It was old, it wasn't enough.

Garrett left his comrades and set off in search of more blood. He came across a group of men and he didn't hesitate. He snapped all their necks, he loved killing, and then he drained them dry. The blood was good, it travelled around his body and settled nicely, making him feel full, but he wasn't satisfied. He wanted more and he was going to get it.

* * *

 **Forks, Washington - 1987**

Charlie Swan couldn't take his eyes off his not even one-day-old baby girl. Her name was Isabella Marie Swan and she was perfect. He felt the tears come to his eyes as he held her in his arms. She was so tiny. He couldn't believe she was his, his little angel. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, my little Bella Swan," he whispered, feeling complete for the first time in a long time.

Charlie adored his little girl. She was just a baby, so she didn't do much, but he found himself watching her sleep more often than not. Things had been strained between him and his wife Renée, but Charlie was so focused on Bella that he didn't think much of it. They were a family, this was just a bump in the road that they would get over.

It wasn't until three months later when Charlie came home from work to Renée, with baby Bella in her arms, and the packed suitcases beside them that he realized something was wrong.

"Renée?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Charlie," she said, "but I'm leaving and I'm taking Bella with me."

"You can't do that," Charlie said, "she's my daughter too, I have rights. What did I do wrong? Tell me and I'll stop doing it. I thought things were going better. I've been providing for you, looking after all the things so you could focus on Bella. Please don't leave me, Renée, I'll do better, just tell me what to do."

"I need to do this," Renée stood up, "for me and Isabella," she added. "Forks isn't for us, it's too small. You're not right for us either. I'm sorry, Charlie. I was just going to leave you a note, but I decided not to. It's nothing you did, this life just isn't for me, for us."

"You can't take Bella away from me," Charlie pleaded.

"You're welcome to visit whenever you like," Renée said.

Charlie wasn't happy with that.

"Where are you moving to?" he asked.

"California, to live with my mother."

"What? Why?" Charlie said. "That's too far away and you hate your mother, you call her the devil. How is she a better choice than me? You can stay here, I'll take the couch. You don't have to move this instance and not to your mother's. I can help you get a place close by, Seattle even. Please don't leave me, Renée, please don't take Bella away from me. She's my angel, I love her, please don't do this to me,"

"I'm sorry, Charlie," Renée said, "but I've already decided and my mother is already expecting us."

"But… I…" Charlie faltered. He was shocked, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Goodbye, Charlie," Renée said, standing up with Bella.

"Wait," Charlie said, "don't I get to say goodbye to my baby girl?"

"Of course," Renée handed Bella over, "I'll go put our bags in the car. I'm taking it with me, by the way."

Charlie didn't care. "Fine, whatever," he said as he stared into his baby girl's eyes and she stared back.

Renée went out the door and Charlie let his tears fall.

"I love you, Bella," he said, "please never forget that. I'll visit you as often as I can, and hopefully you can come visit me too. I'm hoping your mother is just overreacting, maybe she just needs a break, I hope she comes back. Oh, Bella." Charlie kissed his baby girl's forehead over and over again. "I've always loved you," he whispered, "and you've always got a home with me."

Renée came back and cleared her throat. Charlie gave Bella one last kiss before handing her back to her mother.

"Remember," Renée told him, "you can visit her whenever you want," and then she was gone, they were both gone.

Charlie felt his world crumble around him. He numbly walked over to the couch, collapsing on it. What had happened? How could Renée do this to him? He wanted to know what he did wrong, but he knew it was nothing. This was all on Renée. Charlie was a smart man, he knew he could fight for custody, but the judge would most likely rule in Renée's favor.

California, that was the worst part of it all, they were moving so far away. Renée's promise was a joke because Charlie knew that with his job as a police officer, the distance he would have to travel, the money it would cost, he wouldn't be able to visit Bella as often as he'd like and it killed him inside.

He was helpless. If he followed, Renée would run again. If he fought for custody, he'd lose. If he took time off work, he might lose his house and job. He would just have to work harder, save more money, and take time off to visit Bella when he could. He would not let his baby girl grow up without her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Siege of Yorktown - 1781**

"Clear the tent," Dr. Carlisle Cullen said.

Everyone faltered.

"Now," Carlisle boomed and they complied.

"That's no fun," the bloody soldier said as he sat up on the operating table, "I can't kill them if you send them all out."

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked, keeping a close eye on the vampire.

"Clearly not killing anyone," Garrett said, "I guess you'll just have to do instead."

He turned, his red eyes locking on Carlisle's golden ones.

"What are you?" Garrett stood up, approaching Carlisle.

He got in his face, looking him over, scenting him, touching him, licking him.

"What are you?" Garrett asked again, taking a step back.

"I'm like you," Carlisle said. "I'm a vampire."

"I'm not a vampire," Garrett scoffed, "they're not real. I just like to kill and drink blood."

Carlisle frowned. "Where is your maker?"

"My what?"

"When did this happen?"

"I don't know," Garrett said, "I woke up surrounded by my dead comrades maybe a year back."

"What have you been doing all this time?" Carlisle asked, looking at the vampire curiously. They were similar, they both had no maker, they both had to go it alone in this life, from day one.

"I've been fighting," Garrett answered, "I'm a soldier, it's my duty. ...Why are you on the British side, that's the wrong side, do you want me to kill you? Can vampires be killed?"

"They can, it's very hard though. I work for both sides in this war," Carlisle said, "I'm originally from London, but they don't necessarily hold my allegiance. I just want to save lives."

Garrett laughed. "You save lives, I take them. Is that why you have funny looking eyes?"

"Yes. I only take in animal blood, never human."

"Animal blood? Does that taste as disgusting as it sounds? How old are you?"

"I've been a vampire for one-hundred and eighteen years."

"Fuck," Garrett hissed. He was only just over the one-year mark. This vampire was old. "So, what are we doing here?" Garrett asked. "You took my easy kill away, so I guess I'll be on my way. I won't kill you, but only because you're so old."

"Maybe we can be friends," Carlisle suggested. "I don't like that you're alone and so young."

"I can take care of myself," Garrett said, "and I ain't being your friend, I don't want to save lives or drink animal blood. Thanks for the offer, but no. I'll be on my way and we won't cross paths again."

"If that's what you want," Carlisle said, "but I would never force you to change who you are. I don't care if you drink from humans."

Garrett didn't believe him, but he was intrigued.

"I'm Garrett Garrison," Garrett introduced.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Doctor?" Garrett scoffed. "I don't think this friendship is going to work out."

"I have a feeling it will," Carlisle smiled kindly.

Carlisle could already feel the mating pull, he assumed Garrett could too, but he was too new to know what it was, but maybe with time, things would become clearer for Garrett. Either way, Carlisle knew how special mates were, how you only got one, and he wasn't going to let Garrett go.

* * *

 **Forks, Washington - 2001**

"Why are we back here?" Garrett groaned as he collapsed on the armchair, his legs spread apart. One was over the arm, the other was lazily on the floor.

"Because I like it here," Carlisle said, "I don't know what it is, something about the trees perhaps, but this feels like my home."

Carlisle came over and sat on Garrett's lap. Garrett was still huffing and grunted when Carlisle's weight settled, he even turned his head away from the man he loved.

"I hate small towns."

"I know you do," Carlisle said, running his hand through his mate's hair, "but I like it and it'll only be for five years. We've been together for two-hundred and twenty years now, this five will fly-by, then we can go wherever you like."

"Fine," Garrett said, "but I'm not sitting idly by again like your fucking housewife, I want to do something. You spend all your time at the hospital and I've got nothing."

"Sweetheart, you know I'd love that," Carlisle said, "but your eyes are red, you won't be able to easily explain that away."

"I'm not changing my diet, Lyle."

"I'm not asking you to, I'm just saying it will be hard for you to get a job with your red eyes."

"I can tell them they're contacts."

"They'll make you remove them," Carlisle said.

"Fine, I'll say it's a medical condition then. I read that hospital employee handbook of yours when I was bored, they can't discriminate against a medical condition. Please, Lyle, let me try."

"I don't want to have to move before our five years are up," Carlisle said, "this is my New England."

Understanding washed over Garrett. New England was his home, his special place, and Forks was Carlisle's.

"We don't tell anyone we're together then," Garrett suggested, "that way if things get fucked up, I'll just stay here in the house like your fucking housewife and no one will ever know."

Carlisle thought about it, he knew he'd do anything to keep his mate happy, especially in the town he loved most.

"Okay," Carlisle said, "we can try it. What kind of job do you think you'll get?"

"I could be a nurse," Garrett said, running his hand down Carlisle's chest, "we could hook up at work."

"Mmm," Carlisle groaned, "as much as I love the sound of that, I know you'll get me fired. You can't be quiet, sweetheart. Please choose something away from me. Find your purpose."

"I've always wondered what it'd be like to be a police officer," Garrett said, "helping people, like you do, but not saving them, just bringing criminals to justice. I don't know, it's probably stupid."

"I think that's perfect for you." Carlisle leaned forward and kissed his mate. "You'll just have to learn to control yourself if there's any bloody crime scenes."

"I may not have your restraint, Lyle, but I'm not a savage beast anymore either. I can go without killing, I can go without blood. You've taught me a lot, but I think it's time for me to teach you something new."

"Oh, really?" Carlisle asked, eyes lighting up. Garrett always had the best lessons.

Garrett stood up with his mate in his arms. "Let's go christen the shower first, then the bed, the floor, the kitchen counter… Best just to call the hospital now and tell them you can't start tomorrow."

Carlisle laughed. "I love you, sweetheart."

"If you say so," Garrett replied.

* * *

 **Forks Police Department - 2004**

"I'm glad you've come to live with me, Bells," Charlie said, "I just want you to know that."

"Thanks, dad."

Charlie's cell rang and he answered it.

Bella never thought much of Forks. Growing up her mother had always told her how much it sucked and that was true, Bella preferred the warmer weather, but after her stays with her father, it had never been that bad. The last three years she had spent her visits with him in California though, but now she was staying for good.

Her mother had remarried and Bella was sick of overhearing their love making, amongst other things. Plus, she missed her father and she was sick of looking after her mother, that was Phil's job now. Forks may be cold and dreary, but Bella was optimistic.

"Can it wait?" Charlie asked. "…No, okay. I'll be there shortly." He disconnected the call. "That was the station," he told Bella, "we need to make a quick stop by there, then I'll take you home and show you your new truck."

"That's fine, dad, really."

They pulled up to the station and Charlie told Bella she could stay in the car, but she decided to come in.

"I won't be too long," Charlie said, "please stay away from the cells, they're probably empty, but…"

"Dad," Bella said, "I'm sixteen, I know right from wrong."

"I know that, it's just, I'm not sure Renée does." Charlie realized what he said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay." Bella smiled. She knew her mother had been a dick to her father. She was surprised he wasn't more bitter about everything Renée had put him through.

Charlie went off and Bella looked around the station. It had been a long time since she'd been here. The last time, Charlie wasn't Chief yet, but he had been well on his way. Bella walked around the desks aimlessly, waiting for her father. A few curious eyes met hers, but she didn't engage anyone, not until she saw a pair of bright red eyes on a handsome older man. Bella's breath caught in her throat. He was rough around the edges, but beautiful nonetheless.

Garrett caught the sweetest scent and he reminded himself not to attack, he couldn't ruin this for Carlisle. They were three years into their five year stay. He was so close to freedom. Garrett looked up and saw Bella. Her long mahogany hair fell in soft waves and her warm brown eyes focused on him. He knew that look on her face well, it was how Carlisle often looked at him. She was smitten. Garrett frowned. She shouldn't be smitten, she should be fearful like all humans were around him.

"Who are you?" Garrett asked. "Is your cat stuck in a tree or something? I can't help with that. Call Barry, he has a ladder."

"I'm here with my dad," Bella said, unable to look away from his red eyes.

"Oh, where is he?" Garrett asked, scanning the station. "We're probably going to have to keep him overnight, so you best be going home now. Do you want me to escort you?"

Bella laughed and Garrett looked at her confused. He had never made a human laugh before, only Carlisle, but that was rare. No one got his humor, but Bella was definitely laughing at something.

"What?" Garrett asked cautiously.

"I think I'll be right," Bella said, "but thanks for the kind offer. Would you really walk me home if I asked?"

"Depends, what's in it for me," Garrett said.

"Isn't it your job?" Bella asked. "Protecting the community."

"Yes, but I've never seen you around before. Are you a drifter? Do you have sinister plans? If so, tell me, I won't bust you, maybe I can join you."

Bella laughed again.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Garrett," he answered. "What's your name?"

"I don't know if you've earned that yet," Bella said. She didn't want to tell him she was Chief Swan's daughter yet, not when she was having so much fun with this officer and his red eyes. Were they contacts? She doubted it, Charlie wouldn't allow that. She wanted to ask about his eyes so badly, but she didn't want to overstep any lines.

Bella sat down across from him and read his nameplate. "So, Deputy Garrison," she said before snickering, "your name is Garrett Garrison? That is so bad."

"It's a family name," Garrett said, "you know, back in the old days when it was common to be named after your surname."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. "I've read many history books and none of the people have similar first and last names."

"Okay," Garrett said, leaning forward, trying to lure her in, but Bella didn't move, "do you want to know the truth?" Bella nodded her head. "It's just my fucking name," he hissed, "I don't question it."

"You could change it, you know," Bella said, "it's not hard, you just have to fill out a form."

"I like my name, I don't have a problem with it, only you do, but why?" Garrett asked. "My name shouldn't affect you, we don't even know each other. What's your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"You're named after a fucking bird, a beautiful swan, and here you are questioning my name." Garrett shook his head, she had no right. "Wait," he suddenly realized, "Swan."

Garrett's eyes went from Bella to Chief Swan and back again. Bella waited for his verbal reaction.

"You have his eyes," Garrett said simply, leaning back in his chair, so he wasn't as close anymore. That explained partly why she wasn't fearful of him, Chief Swan never cared much either. Garrett knew he couldn't be messing with Chief Swan's daughter, he couldn't lose his job, he didn't want to ruin this for Carlisle.

"Come on," Bella said, leaning towards him, "don't let my father ruin our vibe."

"Our vibe?" Garrett questioned, more reserved now.

"Yes," Bella said, "we were jamming, back and forth."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The joking," Bella said, "the words, the… flirting."

"I wasn't flirting with you," Garrett said, "you take that back right now."

"Relax," Bella said, "I won't tell my father, but you were definitely flirting with me."

"I was not," Garrett was adamant, "I was just being nice. If anything, you must have been the one flirting with me and I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Garrett didn't know how she had confused him so easily. He relayed their whole conversation back in his mind. He hadn't been flirting and, even if he had, Bella didn't know him well enough to assume that.

"Relax," Bella said, "it was a joke, geez, you're so uncertain. One minute you're joking around, next you're defensive. What's going on with you, Garrett Garrison? Something's up and it's not just your creepy red eyes."

Shock overtook Bella, she wasn't supposed to mention that, but it was too late to take it back now.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Garrett asked.

"They-they're red," Bella stammered, "blood red by the looks of it."

Garrett bared his teeth to her. "Blood red, that's right," he said. Bella didn't even falter in fear. Garrett found it curious, even Chief Swan had a healthy amount of fear towards him, but not Bella.

She had already brought it up, so she decided to ask him another question. "Why are they like that? I've never seen red eyes before. Are they artificial?"

"They're real," Garrett said, "it's due to a medical condition."

"Really?" Bella asked. "What condition?"

"I don't know what it's called, but the blood vessels in my eyes are larger or have burst, I don't know, and that's why they appear to be red."

"Wouldn't that make you blind?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Garrett snapped, "I'm not a doctor. They're just red, stop asking me so many annoying questions. Why don't you go back over to your dad, I've got work to do."

"I like it here," Bella said, leaning back and putting her feet on Garrett's desk.

"You want to lose those feet?" Garrett growled. "Or your life?" he hissed.

Bella still didn't falter in fear and Garrett didn't like it. Everyone was scared of him, why wasn't Bella?

"Please," Bella said, "you wouldn't kill me."

"I would too. I wouldn't think twice, just say the word."

"Okay," Bella smiled, eyes drilling into Garrett's, "kill me."

Garrett considered it for a second, but then he decided against it. This girl may be annoying, but he couldn't do it, not to the Chief's daughter, not to Carlisle. Maybe he could just avoid her from now on, but he found he didn't want to do that either.

Bella smirked. "I knew you wouldn't kill me."

Garrett wanted to say something, but he was at a loss. Thankfully, Chief Swan approached the pair.

"Come on, Bella," Charlie said, "let's go home."

Bella stood up. "I'll see you around, Deputy Garrison." She smiled at him.

Garrett watched her go, wondering one thing, who the fuck was Bella Swan?

* * *

 **Forks General Hospital - 2004**

"Dad, please," Bella said, holding the small towel to her forehead, "it's just a small cut, I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Bella, I know head wounds," Charlie said, not looking directly at his daughter, "it's better to get them checked out. Please, this is your first day back, I need to do everything right, I won't give your mother a reason to take you away from me."

"Dad," Bella sighed, "this was my choice, mom had no say in it. Nothing she says will make me go back, I want to be here, okay, but I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Please," Charlie said, "just this one time. I'll make sure Dr. Cullen sees you and only him. He's really good at what he does. Please, Bells."

"Okay," Bella accepted, "but I need to be moments away from death next time we go. I'm clumsy, that's just me. I'm going to get injured daily and I don't need to go to the hospital every time."

Charlie grumbled his acceptance. He just wanted his daughter to be safe.

He drove her over to Forks General and Bella was antsy the whole way. She didn't like hospitals. The doctors were always old, stiff, and telling her to be less clumsy. It was stupid, how was she supposed to be less clumsy? It was impossible.

Charlie led Bella into the small hospital, keeping ahead of her at all times so he didn't have to see the blood, he hated blood, much like his daughter did, but over her seventeen years she had gotten better at dealing with it. Charlie asked for Dr. Cullen and the nurse turned her nose up at that but agreed to go get him. Bella and Charlie were told to wait in room three.

Charlie paused by the door. "Umm, Bella," he said, "do you mind if I wait out here. I can be there, if you need, but…"

"It's fine, dad," Bella said, "go get something to eat and drink, I'll find you when I'm done."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm not a kid, dad, I'll be fine."

Charlie nodded and left. Bella sat down on the bed and carefully pulled the towel away from her forehead. It stuck to her skin and she hissed as she ripped it away. The blood flowed immediately and she was about to put the towel back on it when the most handsomest man she'd ever seen stepped into the room. This guy had neatly styled blond hair, golden eyes, and flawless skin. He instantly reminded Bella of another guy with flawless skin, Garrett Garrison.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle said as he secretly took a deep breath, letting Bella's scent and blood flood his system. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever smelled. It made his mouth water, but there was no desire to taste her. He couldn't, not here, not her. She was too young, he had never tried human blood before, he needed to stem the bleeding.

The cut was deep, so he grabbed some gauze and held it against her head to stop the flow and dim some of the scent.

"Miss Swan," Carlisle said, "I ran into Charlie and he told me you tripped up the stairs and hit your head."

Bella tinted pink. Not only was the story embarrassing, but this guy was hot, he made her feel things she'd never felt before. She had never had a boyfriend, never really had those feelings, but she was having them now.

"Umm, yeah, that's right," Bella said lamely. "It's just a small cut, I'm sure it's fine."

"You need stitches," Carlisle informed her.

Bella frowned. Stitches meant she would have to come back to the hospital and she didn't want that, but as she stared into Carlisle's curiously colored eyes, she thought maybe it wasn't the worst thing.

"How do you have gold eyes?" Bella asked, wondering why this was the second time today she was questioning someone's eye color.

Carlisle laughed lightly. "How hard did you hit your head, Isabella?"

"It's Bella."

Carlisle just smiled kindly. He liked her full name, so that's what he would use.

"Umm, hard," Bella said, "but my vision's fine and I've never seen gold eyes before."

She noted that, unlike Garrett's red eyes, the gold looked good on Carlisle, not evil and wrong like Garrett's, just a different kind of normal, they were unusual.

"It's because of my diet, I believe," Carlisle said.

His diet? That made no sense. Maybe Bella did hit her head harder than she thought.

"Can you hold this for a moment while I get all the supplies ready?" Carlisle asked.

Bella just stared at him for a moment. His voice was so soft, musical even, his smile was sucking her in, everything was affecting her. He was something else.

"Isabella?" Carlisle questioned.

"Umm, yeah, I can hold it." Bella put her hand over the top of his and they both paused for a moment. His hand was ice cold, Bella noted, but that wasn't what made her pause. She swore she could feel something.

Carlisle had felt something too, he felt as though his long dead heart just beat once. He pulled his hand out from under hers and stepped away. He wondered what that was. Garrett had never made him feel that way, maybe it was because Bella was human, but she was only sixteen. Carlisle shook his thoughts aside, it was just a coincidence, nothing more.

He stayed silent as he grabbed the supplies. Then he sat on a chair in front of Bella and carefully pulled the gauze away, making sure not to touch her again. Bella's hand fell onto her lap as her eyes locked on Carlisle's. He was concentrating hard as he cleaned the area.

Stitches usually freaked Bella out, but Carlisle was so gentle and worked quicker than she expected. Before she knew it, he had tied off the last stitch and had wheeled away on the chair to dispose of his gloves.

"I think I might cover it with a waterproof bandage," Carlisle said, "just to be safe. Here." He handed Bella a mirror.

Just above her left eyebrow was a long cut, longer than she thought it was, but Dr. Cullen had stitched it up expertly, the skin seemed as though it matched back perfectly. She knew she'd have to wait and see, but it looked like it would barely scar. Carlisle took the mirror back and put a rectangular bandage over the cut.

"There you go," he said, lingering close by. When he had put the bandage on, even though he hadn't touched her skin, it had been nice being so close to her. She had a calming presence about her.

Carlisle stepped away, not liking the feelings this girl was stirring inside of him.

"No need to change the bandage unless it gets damaged or dirty," Carlisle informed her, "just come back in a week and I'll remove the stitches for you."

Bella nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle returned her smile and quickly left the room.

Bella felt the need to pout. Her interaction with Carlisle had been nothing like her interaction with Garrett. She hadn't felt this attracted to Garrett, she thought he looked good, dangerous even, but Carlisle was the complete opposite, hot and so sweet. And what was up with their eyes? Red and gold, how could two people in the one small town have weird eye colors? Bella wasn't sure, but she was determined to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Swan Residence**

"Thanks for cooking dinner," Charlie said. "You don't have to, you know, I do know how to cook and there's always take-out from the diner."

"Good to know," Bella said as she took a seat. "I'm used to doing it, but it would be good to have a break."

Charlie smiled. "Leave it up to me," he said. "I know you're not a kid anymore, well, I'm trying to realize that, but you're still my kid and it's my duty to look after you, which includes providing the food."

"Thanks, dad."

They settled in and ate their food.

"Can I ask you a question about Deputy Garrison?" Bella asked. "Why does he have red eyes?"

Charlie sighed. "That's always the first thing people think of when it comes to him. He can't help it. I'll admit it's a little weird, but you get used to it. If more people were less judgmental."

"Hey," Bella said, "I'm not judging him, I was just curious as to why they're red."

Bella really wanted to see if Garrett's reason lined up with her father's.

"Oh, well," Charlie said, "it's some medical thing, I think. He explained it to me years ago when he was looking for a job. Something about broken blood vessels, I think."

Their stories matched, Bella noted.

"What about Dr. Cullen then?" Bella asked. "His gold eyes are weird too."

"Bells, it doesn't matter what colored eyes someone has. I never thought you were this judgmental."

"Dad," Bella groaned, "I don't care, I'm just curious is all."

"That's all anyone ever is," Charlie said. "Dr. Cullen is a gifted surgeon who could work anywhere, but he chose here and we're lucky for that. It shouldn't matter what color eyes he has. Garrett too, he's the best cop I have. If there's ever something no one else can solve, he can."

"They're not related then?" Bella asked.

"No."

"Oh, but Forks is small, how can you have two people with weird colored eyes? And did you see their skin, it's pale and flawless. Don't you think they kind of look alike, maybe they're brothers."

"Bella, I'm not sure what your fascination with them is, but you need to stop. They're not related, I don't think they even know each other, aside from when their work paths cross. They're just two people, who live here, who just happen to have unusual eyes. Please say no more, I don't like this kind of judgmental talk."

"I'm not being judgmental," Bella said, "curiosity is a normal part of life. How old are they anyway? They seem young for what they've achieved."

"Bella, please," Charlie sighed, "none of this should matter, and I'm not the person to ask, they are."

Bella smiled, Charlie was right. If Garrett's eyes were due to a medical condition then surely Carlisle would know all about it. He'd have to. She just had to ask him.

"No," Charlie said, catching his daughter's smile, "promise me right now that you won't question them. Just leave them alone. Please, Bella. Stay away from them, as your father, I forbid you."

Bella knew her father wouldn't be able to stop her, so she agreed.

"Okay, dad, I'll leave them alone."

* * *

 **Cullen Residence**

 **Garrett:** When do you get off work?

 **Carlisle:** Ten, why?

 **Garrett:** I'm hard and I need you to relieve me

 **Carlisle:** Do it yourself

 **Garrett:** That's no fun. Can't you come home for a quickie?

 **Carlisle:** Maybe. What has you so riled up? You haven't been like this for half a century, at least. Did you go for a hunt today?

 **Garrett:** No, I'm just frustrated and I need to bury my dick in your ass

 **Carlisle:** What's got you frustrated?

Garrett wondered whether or not to tell his mate, but he saw nothing against it. He hadn't been flirting with her, it was completely innocent.

 **Garrett:** Bella Fucking Swan

 **Carlisle:** What did she do?

 **Garrett:** She bamboozled me

 **Carlisle:** Bamboozled you? How? You're infallible

 **Garrett:** I don't know, she just got me all jumbled up and she wouldn't stop laughing at me …I need you, Lyle, please

 **Carlisle:** Okay

Carlisle made up a quick excuse, telling everyone he was sick, and then he left work. His mate hardly ever said please, so he knew Garrett was desperate. He wasn't sure what to make of Garrett's feelings towards Isabella Swan though when he'd had the complete opposite.

Garrett was ready and waiting for him the moment he came through the door. Carlisle smiled, forgetting Isabella completely as there stood his very handsome, very naked mate, and he was very hard. Garrett pointed to the floor in front of him and Carlisle dropped to his knees. He wasted no time. He grabbed Garrett's dick in his hand and licked the head.

"Fuck, yes," Garrett said, tipping his head backwards.

Carlisle worked expertly and soon Garrett couldn't control himself. He was moving his hips, grunting and growling.

"Enough," Garrett roared, pulling out of his mate's mouth, "let me have your ass."

Carlisle complied, knowing exactly what his mate wanted. He turned around and stayed on his hands and knees. Garrett dropped to the floor and fumbled with Carlisle's belt before pulling his pants down. Garrett purred when he noticed his mate wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Naughty boy," Garrett said, slapping Carlisle's ass playfully.

Garrett grabbed Carlisle's cock, stroking it, as he pushed his fingers inside him, slowly stretching him. Carlisle groaned, leaning forward so his head and chest rested against the cool wood flooring. Garrett worked quickly and before Carlisle knew it, Garrett was buried to the hilt.

"Fuck," Garrett hissed. This is what he needed. This would make him forget that frustrating human with her sweet face and smart mouth. The one who laughed at his jokes, the one who wasn't scared of him, the one who kept him on his toes. Garrett growled and pushed into Carlisle faster.

Carlisle pushed back against his mate, meeting him thrust for thrust. He loved his mate, he truly did, but his mind slipped to Isabella. Carlisle mewed at the thought of her. Garrett had since abandoned stroking Carlisle's dick, so Carlisle took matters into his own hands.

He pretended it was Bella's hand around him, and then Bella's mouth, then he was inside her. He groaned, letting go of his dick. What was he doing? She was sixteen for heaven's sake, and human, and Chief Swan's daughter. He shouldn't be attracted to her, but he was.

"Keep still," Garrett grunted out, "I'm close."

Carlisle stopped moving his hips and focused on his mate. Every time Isabella popped into his mind, he pushed her away. He couldn't think of her, not now, not when he had his mate inside him. Carlisle managed to forget her and he worked on tightening his ring to bring his mate more pleasure.

Garrett sped up, Carlisle's ass was perfect, but his mind drifted to Bella. He imagined he was shoving his cock into her mouth, just to shut her up. He smiled, that would work. Her smart mouth wouldn't be able to confuse him then.

"Fuck," Garrett hissed as he came to the image of his cock in Bella's mouth, her wide brown eyes staring up at him.

After he'd finished, Garrett made sure Carlisle came too, and then they collapsed on the floor in a heap. Carlisle laughed.

"What?" Garrett asked.

"I think you and Isabella need to spend more time together if this is the result," Carlisle said, kissing Garrett's chest. "I love you, sweetheart."

Garrett grunted his reply.

"Why do you keep calling her Isabella?" Garrett asked.

"Just want to," Carlisle said, "she asked me to call her Bella, but, I don't know."

"She asked you?" Garrett sat up so he could look at his mate. "Did you see her today too?"

"Yes, she came into the hospital."

Garrett's panic rose, what had happened to her?

"She tripped up the stairs," Carlisle continued, "hit her head. She needed five stitches."

Garrett was relieved she was okay, but he wasn't sure why.

"What did you think of her?" Garrett asked.

"She was," Carlisle smiled, "I don't know, sweet."

"Sweet," Garrett scoffed, "she's the devil."

"What did she do to you?" Carlisle asked, sitting up and resting his hand of Garrett's cheek.

"I already told you, she bamboozled me."

"How?" Carlisle pressed.

"She came into the station and then we were jamming, according to her."

"What does that mean?" Carlisle asked.

"I have no idea," Garrett said. "She's so frustrating, nothing she does makes any sense. I think she was playing me, either way, she definitely wasn't sweet."

"Are you sure we met the same person?" Carlisle asked.

"She was Chief Swan's daughter," Garrett said. "Brown hair, brown eyes, annoying as fuck."

"Well, try not to worry about it," Carlisle said, "you know you and humans don't get along. Remember how long it took you to get used to Charlie and the other officers. I'm sure you just need to get used to her."

"But why was she sweet to you?" Garrett asked. "Explain it to me, what did she do that was sweet?"

"It wasn't anything she did or said, she was just a nice girl."

Garrett groaned. "I wanted to kill her," he revealed, "but I didn't because of you."

Carlisle frowned thinking of what could've been, the fact that if Garrett had killed Isabella he never would've met her. He didn't like that feeling.

"Well," Carlisle said softly, "I'm glad you didn't."


	4. Chapter 4

**Gold Eyes**

"Dad," Bella said, "I can go on my own, I've had stitches out before, it's no big deal."

"Fine," Charlie said, "but I just find it weird that a week ago you were begging me not to take you to the hospital and now you're champing at the bit."

"Yeah, because today I get my stitches out," Bella said. "I don't have to wear this stupid bandage anymore. You should've seen the looks I got at school, everyone thought I was some kind of freak. Plus, once the stitches are out, no more trips to the hospital for me."

She made some good points and Charlie let her go alone.

Bella jumped into her truck. She had one mission today and that was to ask Dr. Cullen why Deputy Garrison had red eyes. She was excited to finally get some answers and to see Carlisle again. She found it odd that her first day in Forks had been so exciting, meeting two unusual men with weird colored eyes, then the rest of the week had been so lackluster. She'd seen neither of them since and school had been terrible.

No one talked to Bella. Someone started some rumor about how she got the cut on her head and everyone avoided her like she had the plague. Bella didn't half mind in the beginning, she hated being the center of attention, but it was getting grating. She had one potential friend, Angela Weber, but Bella could tell Angela was afraid of what her peers would think if they hung out.

None of that mattered today though because Bella was set to see Dr. Cullen. She hadn't been able to go two minutes without thinking of him and his obvious beauty. She thought about Garrett too, with his dangerous vibe and red eyes.

She'd gone over their conversation many times. She'd just been joking around, feeding off his vibe, but she was beginning to realize that he didn't have one. When he said he was going to kill her, she was starting to think it might be true. Evil blood-red eyes aside, there was something sinister about Deputy Garrison and how he acted.

Bella arrived at the hospital.

"How can I help you?" one of the nurses asked.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Cullen, I'm Bella Swan."

Nurse Helen looked at her computer. "And what's the nature of your visit?"

"I'm here to get my stitches out."

"Right," the nurse said, "well, you don't need Dr. Cullen for that. I'll get one of the nurses for you if you want to wait in room one."

"Excuse me," Bella said, getting annoyed, "but I was told Dr. Cullen would be the one removing my stitches, he was the one who put them in there."

"I understand that," Nurse Helen said, "but Dr. Cullen is a very busy man and he doesn't have time to do that."

"He said he'd do it," Bella said, trying to stay calm, "let me talk to him, you'll see."

"Can you please lower your voice?" the nurse asked. "I don't see what the problem is here. Just go to room one and wait, please."

"Do you know who my father is?" Bella asked. "He's the Chief of Police and he was under the impression that Dr. Cullen would be tending to me, he actually asked for him. Do you want me to contact him?"

"I think you need to leave and come back when you're feeling a little calmer," Nurse Helen said.

"You know what, screw this." Bella reached over the nurses' station and grabbed a pair of scissors, "I'll just cut the stitches out myself."

The nurse moved backwards. "Miss Swan, please don't."

"Get Dr. Cullen then," Bella told her.

"Fine," Nurse Helen said, "but I'm calling the police too. Please go wait in room one."

"I think I'll wait here," Bella said, toying with the scissors, "if that's okay with you."

"What's going on here?" Carlisle asked. He had heard everything, but he made a point of not interfering in matters until he was called upon.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," Nurse Helen said, "I have an unruly patient, she's demanding to see you and I told her she couldn't. She has since threatened herself and me-"

"I didn't threaten you," Bella said, "I only told you that if Dr. Cullen was unavailable then I would remove my own stitches."

"Miss Swan," Carlisle said, "would you please hand me the scissors."

Nurse Helen smirked at Bella.

Bella handed the scissors over and Carlisle smiled.

"I wouldn't advise using these to remove your stitches," Carlisle told Bella, "they're too blunt and too large, why ruin my perfect work?"

Nurse Helen's smirk fell.

"Follow me," Carlisle said, "I will gladly remove them for you."

Bella wanted to flip the nurse off, but she didn't want to act that petty in front of Carlisle.

Carlisle led the way and Bella followed.

"I'm still calling the police," Nurse Helen called out, but Bella didn't care.

"Oh, Isabella," Carlisle laughed lightly once they were shut away in the examination room, "you shouldn't toy with the nurses."

"She was being a bitch," Bella said as she sat down. "She told me you couldn't remove my stitches because you were too important, or some bullshit."

"Please watch your language," Carlisle said softly. "I don't blame you for your actions, I will have a talk with her later. Now, let me have a look at these stitches."

Carlisle pulled the bandage aside and was glad to see Bella's cut was healing nicely. He set about pulling the stiches out.

"Were you really going to remove your stitches with the scissors?" Carlisle asked as he worked meticulous.

"Maybe," Bella said, "depends how far she pushed me."

Carlisle laughed and shook his head. "You're full of surprises, Isabella," he said, "I would never have guessed you to be a hothead."

Now that things had deescalated, Bella had a chance to be drawn into Carlisle's beauty again. He wasn't wearing his white doctor's coat today, but he had a dark blue dress shirt on with a black tie. It was tight-fitting and he looked hot as hell. Bella could smell him today too and it went straight to her head, making it swim. She knew she acted irrationally with the nurse, but there was no way she wasn't seeing Carlisle again.

Carlisle had hoped that the first time he met Bella had just been a fluke, that the attraction he felt was just a silly reaction, but no, it wasn't. Hearing her argue with the nurse just so she could see him, the lengths she was going to, it was childish and irresponsible, but it reminded him of Garrett so much. She was feisty and she went after what she wanted. It didn't change the facts though, she was way too young for him and he had Garrett who he loved.

"Dr. Cullen?" Bella questioned.

He loved it when she called him that, it sounded so naughty even if she didn't intend it to be so. Garrett never called him that, they never roleplayed as doctor and patient, but it had been a fantasy of Carlisle's for a long time and he'd love to act it out with Bella. Her question snapped him out of his impure thoughts.

"Do you know Garrett Garrison?" she asked. "He's a deputy."

"I know of him," Carlisle said, pulling out the last stitch, "why do you ask?"

"I was just curious about his red eyes. He said it was due to burst blood vessels or something. I was just wondering what you thought about that."

"Being a doctor," Carlisle said, wiping the leftover bandage adhesive off Bella's face, "it's an intriguing case. I haven't had the chance to examine him, but I've read about his case. He's the only known person in the world to suffer from it. It's not burst vessels, but an enlargement of the vessels. The blood really is minimal, but it's how the eye reacts to light and its shape that makes them appear blood red. I think if you observe him at different times, sometimes they're more of a dull red and sometimes even black. It's all about the light and how enlarged the vessels are, which can be affected by many things, temperature, light, even mood plays a factor. It's very intriguing. ...Sorry," Carlisle said, "I get a little out of hand when it comes to medical cases."

"It's fine." Bella smiled. "You should ask him if you can examine them, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"I don't know about that," Carlisle took a step away from her, "he seems like a private man. You're all done. I would advise that you-"

"I know, I know," Bella stood up, "try and be less clumsy. I'll work on it, Doc."

Carlisle smiled. "I was just going to tell you that you should come directly to my office next time, don't bother going by the nurses' station, I don't want you getting into any more trouble on my account."

"It was no trouble." Bella smirked.

"She called the police," Carlisle told her, "that wasn't an empty threat."

"So," Bella said, "my dad's the Chief, I think I'll be alright."

"I don't know about that," Carlisle said, "your dad is a stickler for the law. The amount of times he's caught me speeding, well, let's just be thankful he always let me off with a fine."

"You know," Carlisle said, "you could probably slip out now, let the law catch up with you later at home instead of at the station."

"You make a good point," Bella said, "but that would mean I'd have to leave you."

Their eyes met, but both kept their distance.

"Well," Carlisle said, "I'm not going to force you to leave, it was just a suggestion."

"I'd like to stay until they come and drag me away," Bella said. "How old are you, Dr. Cullen? You look young."

Carlisle leaned against the cabinets, sliding his hands into his pockets and crossing his legs at the ankles.

"I'm thirty-four," Carlisle said.

Bella frowned. "You don't look that old."

"Good genetics," Carlisle said.

"I'm eighteen, you know," Bella lied.

"Nice try," Carlisle said, "but I read your file."

"Oh, I guess you think I'm too young then."

"Too young for what?" Carlisle asked, but the answer died on Bella's lips as they were interrupted.

"Forks PD," Deputy Garrison said as he knocked on the door before opening it, "ah, there you are Bella Swan. Stand up and face the wall, hands behind your back."

"Is this necessary?" Bella asked. "I'll come willingly."

"Is it necessary?" Garrett questioned. "You threatened poor Nurse Helen with a pair of sharp scissors. Oh, how I hope they lock you up for this."

"Dr. Cullen," Bella said, "please explain what happened, tell him I'm not a threat."

"Sorry, Isabella," Carlisle stepped towards the door, "but I've got other patients to see, busy schedule, important man, all that."

Carlisle left and Bella huffed, but she knew she couldn't be angry at him. Carlisle had given her the chance to leave the hospital, but she had chosen to stay.

"Fine," Bella said, standing up and facing the wall, "let's get this over and done with."

* * *

 **Red Eyes**

Garrett smiled as he hauled a handcuffed Bella out of Forks Hospital. He had been dreaming of this day since last week. He had her right where he wanted her, restrained and under his complete control.

Bella struggled against him. "This is completely unnecessary," Bella said.

"Tell that to Nurse Helen," Garrett said, "the one you threatened with a pair of sharp scissors."

"I'm going to kill her," Bella muttered. "No one's life was threatened," she told Garrett, "I just needed the scissors to do some cutting. They let kindergartners use scissors for pete's sake."

"Who's Pete?" Garrett asked. "Is he a murderer who used scissors?"

Bella groaned and Garrett smiled wider. He had her on the ropes, he was the one frustrating her today. He opened up the back door to the police cruiser and Bella just stood there.

"Yes," Garrett said, "please do make this harder on yourself."

Bella still didn't move, so Garrett manhandled her into the back seat, shutting the door firmly. Bella glared at him, this was all unnecessary. If Nurse Helen had just let her see Dr. Cullen, like she was supposed to, then none of this would've happened.

"You know," Garrett said, driving slowly, "safety is important to me. I think I'll drive slowly, I don't want to slip on this ice. I might have to take the long way around too. I was on patrol before I was called to come and get an unruly madwoman from the hospital. Imagine my total lack of non-surprise when I saw it was you. I knew you would bring trouble to this town, didn't I call it? …What?" Garrett said. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"I'm exercising my right to stay silent," Bella told him. "You're just going to corrupt anything I say anyway. Why would I attack Nurse Helen? It's stupid."

"I don't care about the why's," Garrett said.

Bella scoffed.

"What?" he asked.

"My dad told me about you," Bella said, "you're his best officer, you're the one who solves everything."

"So?"

"That means you definitely care about the why's. Aren't you curious as to why I allegedly attacked Nurse Helen with a pair of scissors?"

Garrett faltered, he was very curious, but he didn't let on.

"Come on," Bella said, leaning forward so she was right near him behind the metal barrier. "Don't you want to know what made me snap?" she whispered in his ear. "It's not your classic story, it runs much deeper than that." Garrett was struggling now, he really wanted to know. "But," Bella pulled back, "I can see you don't care, so I'm choosing to stay silent."

Garrett growled, turning to face Bella.

"Hey," she said, "eyes on the road, buddy."

Garrett didn't turn back, he could see the road perfectly in the slight reflection in the back window, Bella didn't know this though and the longer he looked at her, the more she panicked.

"Come on," Bella said, "you don't want my death on your hands."

"Don't I?" Garrett questioned, speeding up.

"I thought you were taking this slow," Bella's voice rose, "let's do that again. Garrett, please slow down."

Garrett didn't listen. He sped up further and Bella clenched her hands into fists behind her back.

"Oh god," she said, "I'm going to die."

Garrett smiled, this is what she deserved.

Bella's eyes widened as she saw a young boy and his mother step onto the street in the distance. They were going to hit them. She opened her mouth to warn Garrett, but everything went dry and nothing came out. She just stared in horror as the mother and boy crossed the road completely unaware.

And then, right before the moment of impact, they came to a halting stop. Bella was thrown forward, and because she was handcuffed she couldn't catch herself and her face slammed right into the metal divider. She felt the searing pain and warm blood trickle down her face, but she wasn't focused on that.

Garrett was facing forward, calm as ever, waving at the mother and boy who waved back. They didn't know they were about to be killed. Why weren't they hit? Garrett wasn't watching the road, he couldn't have stopped in time, how did he react so fast? The mother and boy safely made it across the road and Garrett spun to face Bella. His eyes were wide in excitement, his smile was curled up maliciously, he was staring at her in glee.

"You're bleeding," he stated.

"Yeah," Bella spat, "thanks to you."

"I was in perfect control," Garrett said, turning back to the road and driving off.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked, when she noticed they were still heading to the station. "Shouldn't you be taking me to the hospital?"

"I'm sure you can wait," Garrett said, "I need to book you first, then we can decide what to do with you, but seeing what you did at the hospital, how reckless you were, I might just get a doctor to come by the cells."

"This isn't fair," Bella said, "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Tell that to Nurse Helen," Garrett said, "she probably has post-traumatic stress disorder now."

"Fuck her."

"I have," Garrett lied, "she's good with her mouth."

"Ugh," Bella groaned, "that's disgusting, she could be your mother."

"Please," Garrett said, "she's only ten years older than me."

Bella tried to work out how old Garrett was, but she was struggling.

"How old are you?" she asked.

She didn't expect him to answer, but he did.

"Twenty-five."

"You know Dr. Cullen, don't you?" Bella said. "I think you're related in some way. Tell me, why do you think his eyes are gold?"

"I have no fucking idea," Garrett said. "Gold isn't that unusual, you know, many people have gold flecks in their eyes, his are just completely gold."

"Fine," Bella accepted, "so, when did you two meet?"

"I have no idea," Garrett said, he hated that Bella was questioning him about this. No one knew about his connection to Carlisle and he wanted to keep it that way. "We probably met when I was working a case. ...What happened to staying silent?" Garrett asked. "You don't want to incriminate yourself now, do you?"

Bella shut up and Garrett pulled up to the station. He opened the back door and helped a bloodied Bella out.

"You're dripping blood everywhere," Garrett said, wiping some of it off her chin before it could fall. He turned to shut the door and when his back was to Bella he licked the blood off his fingers. He had wanted to taste her since the first moment the blood appeared, but he held off, but no longer. She tasted so sweet and he wanted more. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down as he remembered his mate and how he couldn't ruin this for Carlisle.

"Come on," Garrett said, leading her into the station by the elbow.

"What the hell happened?" Detective Weber asked.

"This is the perpetrator from the hospital," Garrett said, leading Bella to the cells, "things got a little out of hand."

"Where's my father?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Garrett said, "but he's not here."

"I want my one phone call."

"Legally," Garrett said, "that's not something you get." Garrett unlocked her handcuffs and tossed her into the cell. "Stay behind the line." he pointed to the yellow line on the floor before disappearing. He came back with some towels. "Here," he threw them at Bella, "clean yourself up, and what did I tell you about staying behind that line?"

Bella let the towels fall to the ground as she approached Garrett, getting in his face. Garrett's nostrils flared, he was so close to her blood, the scent was overwhelming him. He could have a taste, just one little taste. He licked his lips and Bella smirked, taking a step back.

"I don't know what your deal is," she said lowly, "but I saw you taste my blood."

Garrett's eyes narrowed, there's no way she could've seen that, but there's no way she would've known otherwise.

"I suggest you get my father," Bella said.

Garrett didn't move, he couldn't. He had fucked this up for Carlisle. He'd have to quit and hide away at their house. He didn't want that. He growled lowly. Bella might know, but if she was dead she couldn't talk. He looked around the station, it wasn't that packed. He could kill Bella and the three officers, destroy the evidence. No one would ever know and he wouldn't ruin this for Carlisle.

"Yo, Chief Swan," Officer Stevens said, "Garrett's got a live one."

Garrett's plans of destruction quickly flew out the window, he would never kill Chief Swan, he respected him too much. Knowing his plan was dead, he focused on Chief Swan.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, coming over to the cells.

"I picked up this one at the hospital," Garrett said, "she was allegedly threatening a nurse with a pair of scissors. She's your daughter, I believe."

"Bella," Charlie questioned, coming over to the cells and unlocking them. "What happened to you? How did you cut up your face?"

Bella stepped out and Garrett stood stock still, waiting for her to answer. He was ready to flee or to kill. Whatever happened next was solely in Bella's hands.

"You know me, dad," Bella shrugged, "I'm clumsy. Deputy Garrison was trying to lead me, but I tripped and hit my face on the ground."

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Charlie asked Garrett.

"Procedures," Bella answered before Garrett could. "Plus, I did act a little childish at the hospital. Poor Nurse Helen, I really should apologize to her for my actions."

Garrett couldn't believe what was happening. Bella was lying for him, she wasn't spilling the dark secrets about him that she may know. He stared at her in wonder, there was definitely more to her than he first thought.

"Okay," Charlie said, "I'll take it from here. Come on, Bella, we need to get you looked at. We'll deal with everything else afterwards."

Charlie left and Bella faced Garrett. He was still staring at her wide-eyed. Bella smirked as she grabbed Garrett's hand and ran it over her bloodied face, coating his hand in her blood.

"Enjoy," Bella said, following her father out.

Garrett turned away from everyone and that's just what he did, he enjoyed her blood. Once he was done, he wondered when he could have some more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella and Carlisle**

"Bells," Charlie said on the way to the hospital, "I need you to be straight with me, what happened today?"

"I may have acted irrationally," Bella said as she held yet another bloody towel to the side of her face.

"Irrational? Do you think, Bella?" Charlie said. "I'm not asking for what you think, I'm asking you what happened."

"I thought Dr. Cullen would be removing my stitches," Bella told her father, "and when the nurse said he wouldn't, well, I kind of freaked out. You know I hate hospitals and I was comfortable with Dr. Cullen, I didn't want to see anyone else."

"Right," Charlie said. "Detective Weber has watched the footage and you're lucky, Bella, the altercation was brief and you didn't threaten anyone but yourself. You're on thin ice though, the next time something like this happens, you won't be so lucky."

"I understand," Bella said. She wasn't proud of her actions, but she didn't regret them. Not even now, with her face cut up. Garrett had revealed his hand. Bella wasn't sure what he was, but there was no way he was human. Carlisle on the other hand, Bella wasn't sure about him. She still thought Garrett and Carlisle were related, but she had no idea what that meant.

Charlie came around to Bella's door and helped her out.

"Dad, please," Bella said, "I know how you feel about blood, I can do this by myself."

"Regardless of your actions earlier today at the hospital," Charlie said, "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Dad, I'm fine, I'm just clumsy."

"It's been one week and this is your third trip to the hospital." Charlie slowly led her by the arm.

"You can't count removing my stitches as a hospital visit," Bella said. "Whatever you do, don't tell mom."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Charlie said, "I won't let her take you from me again. Just... Please try and pay more attention to your surroundings and what you're doing."

Bella sighed, not even bothering to reply. You couldn't just be less clumsy, it was ingrained in her.

Charlie stopped by the nurses' station and Bella didn't like that Nurse Helen was still there.

"Dad," Bella whispered, "Dr. Cullen said I should just come by his office the next time I'm here."

"Yeah, well," Charlie said, "Dr. Cullen is a busy man and procedures are meant to be followed."

"Like how your deputy shoved me into a cell instead of getting me medical help?" Bella bit back.

Charlie sighed. "I will be speaking with Deputy Garrison about that later."

"Don't be too hard on him," Bella said, completely contradicting herself, "he was just doing his job."

"I don't get you, Bella," Charlie said. "Are all females this confusing?"

"Can I help you, Chief Swan?" Nurse Helen asked.

Bella moved so she was hiding behind her father.

"Yes, my daughter needs some medical assistance." Charlie moved to the side and Nurse Helen glared at Bella.

"Room four is free," Nurse Helen said curtly.

"Who will be seeing her?" Charlie asked.

"Whichever doctor or nurse is free," Nurse Helen told him.

"Right," Charlie said, "come on, Bella."

He led her to room four and helped her sit on the bed.

"Now," Charlie said, "you have to be okay if Dr. Cullen isn't the one to see you, you can't always get him, he's a busy man."

"I know, I'll be fine." And Bella thought she would be, but when another doctor came into the room, she couldn't help but scowl at him.

He said hello, he was being civil, but Bella didn't care for him. What was the point of going to the hospital if she couldn't see Dr. Cullen?

"Okay, let's have a looksie," Dr. Ryan said as he pulled the towel away from Bella's face. "Oh, god... I mean, umm, that's..." Dr. Ryan stood up, "I'll be right back."

"What was that?" Bella asked, but her father wasn't looking directly at her. "Is it really that bad?" Bella stood up and grabbed the mirror. "Geez," she said. There was a lot of blood, but she could see at least four cuts on the side of her face, one of which was the cut Dr. Cullen had just un-stitched this morning.

"It's okay, Ryan," Carlisle said from outside the door.

Bella smiled at the sound of his voice as she sat back down on the bed.

"I'm glad you asked for help," Carlisle said, "who's the patient?"

"Chief Swan's daughter."

Dr. Cullen and Dr. Ryan entered the room.

"Miss Swan," Carlisle said, "twice in one day, I hope you're not trying to set any records."

Bella stayed silent. There was no way she was flirting with Carlisle with her father and another doctor in the room.

Carlisle sat down and examined her face.

"How did this happen?" he asked, frowning. He didn't like seeing her hurt.

"I think Deputy Garrison was walking with her and she tripped and fell," Charlie answered.

"Bella?" Carlisle prompted.

"It's true," Bella said, "my hands were cuffed behind my back so my face hit the ground."

"The ground?" Carlisle questioned. "These cuts look too jagged and deep for that."

"Yeah," Bella said, "I think I hit some kind of metal grate on the ground."

"And where was Deputy Garrison when this happened?" Carlisle asked, still frowning.

"Beside me."

"Didn't he try and help you?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm, I'm no doctor," Charlie said, "but shouldn't we be doing something with the blood and less talking?"

"Yes, Charlie," Carlisle said, "but it's important to put the patient at ease before you break the bad news to them."

"Bad news?" Bella asked. "What bad news?"

"I'll do my best," Carlisle said, "but these are going to scar, Isabella. The skin has been ripped, some is even missing; it's probably still on that metal grate you hit."

"Oh," Bella said, she didn't want to be scarred, not on her face. There were four cuts, one on her jaw, one on her cheekbone, the one above her eyebrow and one near her hairline, all on the left side of her face. Hearing her diagnosis, she was starting to feel a little mad at Garrett and his reckless actions.

"Try not to worry too much," Carlisle said, "I will do my best work. Ryan, hand me the saline solution and some gauze."

Carlisle got to work and Bella quietly stewed about the whole situation. Why would Garrett do that to her? He must've realized that she would get hurt and even when she had, he hadn't taken her to the hospital, he just tasted her blood. What was his deal?

Carlisle finished stitching her up and hesitantly handed Bella the mirror. Tears came to Bella's eyes at what she saw. There were stitches everywhere and there were no clean lines like last time. Carlisle had done his best, but she could already see the scars that would remain. Bella's tears fell silently. Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently, their eyes met.

"Bella," Carlisle said clearly before stepping away.

Bella stared after him. Had he just called her beautiful? He had never called her Bella before, it was always Isabella, but not this time. Their eyes had met, they had formed a connection, there were other people in the room, yet he had called her Bella which meant beautiful in Italian. Despite everything, Bella smiled through her tears knowing that Dr. Cullen thought she was beautiful, scars and all.

* * *

 **Carlisle and Garrett**

"What in the hellfire did you do?" Carlisle asked Garrett the moment he walked through the door.

"What are you talking about?" Garrett asked, wondering if Carlisle knew he had tasted Bella's blood.

"You were beside Isabella and you let her get hurt like that, why wouldn't you catch her?"

"I wasn't going to risk exposing us," Garrett said. "She will be fine, she's a tough girl, she didn't even make a peep when it happened, she just kept on going."

"I don't doubt that she's tough," Carlisle said, "she just..."

"Why are you so angry about this?" Garrett asked.

"I overheard Michael Newton talking about her," Carlisle said, "him and his friends were calling Isabella a freak."

"She's not a freak."

"I know, but kids can be cruel," Carlisle said. "From what I can gather, they were teasing her at school because of her first cut and the bandage I made her wear. Now she has more. She doesn't deserve this, Garrett. If you had just caught her."

"I'm sorry, Lyle," Garrett hugged his mate, "I'll catch her next time, I promise. Are you okay though? I've never seen you this riled up before. You said hellfire, you never swear."

"I don't know what's going on," Carlisle said, wrapping his arms around his mate. "She's a sweet girl and I don't like seeing her hurt. I can't help but think that if she was a vampire, not only wouldn't she get hurt or scarred, but she wouldn't be clumsy anymore either."

"She's sixteen, Lyle, that's too young to change her."

"I know, it was just a wayward thought. You know me, I'd never be able to take a human life, not even if it saved her."

"She's tough," Garrett repeated, "she will be fine."

"I know," Carlisle pulled back from his mate. "I need you," he whispered.

"Come," Garrett said, pulling Carlisle with him. "It will have to be quick, I have something I need to do."

"More important than me?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course not, it's just time sensitive."

"Maybe you can do it first," Carlisle suggested. "I'm not after a quick romp, I want you to love me slowly."

"Okay, my mate," Garrett kissed Carlisle, "I won't be long."

* * *

 **Garrett and Bella**

Garrett slid into Bella's bedroom via her window. She was sleeping, her face covered in bandages. He didn't like it, he didn't like how Carlisle had reacted, how his actions had affected everyone. Garrett let the venom pool in his mouth. There was only one solution here. No matter the consequences, it would be worth it. Carlisle might be angry with him, but that would surly die down with time.

Garrett approached Bella, she seemed to be dead asleep and that would make this so much easier. He carefully climbed onto her bed, she didn't stir. He leaned close to her, scenting her. He knew he needed to be quick, his mate was waiting for him.

He made sure there was enough venom in his mouth and then he pulled off her bandages. He worked quickly, slicing through all of Bella's stitches. Carlisle had been right, the damage was extensive and all because of him. He leaned closer, using his venom coated tongue to trace the first of Bella's four cuts.

Not many vampires knew this, they never had a need for it, but venom, when used correctly and in the right dosage, had healing properties. It didn't heal the wounds completely, but all Bella would have when he was done would be a faint silvery scar, almost invisible to the human eye, and this way she wouldn't have to go to school with more bandages on her face. He was saving not only Bella, but Carlisle too.

It took longer than he hoped, but it was a delicate task. Too much venom and Bella could make the change, not enough and it could become infected and scar worse. During Garrett's long life, he had experimented with using his own venom on his own wounds and on other vampires, sometimes on the battlefield he used it on humans too, but only when completely necessary, the risk wasn't worth it, but this time it was.

He finished sealing the last cut and it all looked good. He moved Bella's head, catching the moonlight at different angles, checking the cuts, making sure they were all healed. They were. He sat with her for a moment, making sure the venom hadn't started the change within her. Her heartbeat stayed level.

He got off the bed and was just about to leave when her heart started beating frantically. Garrett's heart sank, he knew there was always a chance, but he never wanted to change her.

"Garrett," Bella mumbled, "I... What are you?"

Garrett froze. Was she dreaming about him? Is that why her heart was beating faster?

"No..." Bella said, "don't care."

Garrett numbly stepped up to the edge of the bed, he was drawn to her. Why was she dreaming about him? Was it a pleasant dream or a nightmare? He got onto the bed, right in her face. He wanted to be able to see into her dreams, but it was impossible.

"Garrett," Bella said again, but this time her eyes fluttered open. She frowned. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"I'm sorry." Garrett uttered the two words he never thought he would.

Bella looked at him confused.

"You'll see in the morning," Garrett said as he ran his hand down Bella's now healed face. "I ask for one thing in return, continue to lie for me."

"What are you?" Bella asked.

Garrett paused, staring into Bella's brown eyes. He felt compelled.

"I'm a vampire," he told her.

"Oh," Bella said, "I think... I think I'm still dreaming. I... See you in my dreams, Garrett." She turned over and fell back asleep.

Garrett smiled, laughing lightly. "Oh, sweet, Bella," he said, "that you will."

Garrett leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Coverup**

"Garrett," Bella mumbled, half-asleep.

As she slowly came to, her dream lingered. It was of Garrett and what he was. Vampires were evil, vampires liked blood, Garrett was a vampire.

"Garrett," Bella groaned, sitting up.

He couldn't be a vampire, could he? She knew it was impossible, but there was something about it that rang true to her. She groaned and stretched, not really wanting to go to school today. Her new face wounds aside, she hated it there. At least in Phoenix she could blend in, but not here, Forks was too small for that.

Bella managed to drag herself out of bed and plodded her way to the bathroom across the hall. Nothing seemed amiss to her. She didn't notice that her face was bare or pain free, but that all changed when she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her bandages were gone, her stitches were gone, her cuts were healed... That couldn't be right.

She gripped the edge of the sink tightly as she pressed her face close to the mirror. Her wounds had healed and they had healed well. All that was left were silvery scars. They weren't nice and straight, but they were dull, hardly recognizable unless you knew they were there.

Bella stared at herself in shock. Had she done this? Had she healed herself? That was impossible. She ran back to her room and saw the bandages and stitches sitting on her bed. What had happened last night? How was she healed? Bella picked up the stitches and put them in the trash as she struggled to remember what happened last night.

She had gone to bed, in pain, with her bandages on. She had woken up, pain-free, with no bandages. Someone had been in here, but who? All she could remember from last night was Garrett, but he had only been in her dreams, right? But what if he had been here? He was unusual, he liked her blood, he was potentially a vampire. Did vampires have healing powers?

"Bella," Charlie called out, "you're going to be late."

"Shit," Bella muttered.

She ran back into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror again. Yep, still healed.

"Bella," Charlie said.

Bella panicked. She may be healed for whatever reason, but she wasn't supposed to be. Bella took care of her needs and then went back to her bedroom. She put her bandages on, not ready to explain her sudden healing powers to her father.

"Finally," Charlie said, once Bella appeared all ready for school. "How are you feeling?" Charlie asked, looking at Bella's covered face. "Do you need any pain pills?"

"Nope," Bella said, "I'm good. I should probably go, don't want to be late."

"At least take a banana," Charlie said, "and a bagel."

Bella did so. "Bye, dad."

The moment Bella parked in the school parking lot, she pulled her bandages off. No one here knew she had fresh cuts, only Charlie, some of the officers at the station, and some of the employees at the hospital. No one here knew and she was thankful for that.

Bella checked her face in the rear-view mirror as she ate her breakfast. She couldn't believe it was healed and hardly noticeable. She was so sure this was a dream.

Bella was curious, she was certain this wasn't because of her, but what if it was? She rummaged through her truck, looking for something sharp. All she could find was a piece of paper. She figured it would do, a cut is a cut after all.

Bella ran her finger down the edge of the paper.

"Motherfucker," she hissed as the paper sliced the skin of her finger, leaving a sting. She sucked on it, trying to soothe the pain.

When it had calmed down, she looked at it. The cut was nothing like those on her face, but the skin had been parted. If she had healing powers then surely this would heal by tonight. It would be a good first test.

Bella grabbed her backpack and made her way into the school. She kept her head down, trying to avoid everyone. The boys were still crude and annoying, the girls were still petty, Angela was still the only person who was nice to her, the classes still sucked, but Bella was thankful she didn't have bandages covering her face this week. It made things better, marginally.

* * *

 **The Broken Truck**

"Oh, come on," Bella said, hitting the steering wheel of her truck. It had just broken down, in the middle of nowhere.

School had finished and she decided to go for a drive as she knew the moment she went home or anywhere else, she'd have to put her bandages back on, but not here in the stillness of the forest.

Bella tried to start the truck again, but nothing happened. She sighed and got out to check the engine. She didn't know much about engines, but she was quietly hopeful she'd be able to spot the problem. She looked at the engine, but she couldn't see anything.

"Seriously." Bella huffed, kicking her truck.

She pulled out her phone, wondering who to call. Her father was the obvious choice, but she wanted to call Dr. Cullen, he was good at helping her, but this wasn't a medical problem. Bella was about to call the hospital regardless when she realized she'd probably be forced to go through Nurse Helen. Bella decided against that. Maybe Angela would help?

Bella heard a car coming, so she jumped back into her truck, not wanting to be helped by a stranger. She saw it was a police cruiser and she ducked down waiting for it to pass, but it never did. There was a tap on her window and she jumped. Her eyes met red. Garrett.

She wound down her window.

"Fancy meeting you here," Garrett said, "all alone and helpless. I must say, you heal remarkably well and quickly."

He wasn't shocked, he knew she had been healed.

"You did this," Bella said, "you healed me. ...I cut myself to see if it was me, but..." Bella stared at her finger, it was still split.

"This?" Garrett said, grabbing Bella's finger. "I can do a better job than this if you want to see if you can heal or not."

"You healed me?" Bella questioned, pulling her hand back.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Many reasons," Garrett said. "Do you not remember last night?"

"Should I? Wasn't I sleeping?"

"You were, but you did wake up."

"I don't remember that."

"That's a shame," Garrett said, "but probably for the best. You want me to check your truck?"

"Can you fix it?" Bella asked.

"Sure," Garrett said, "seeing as I was the one who broke it."

Bella gasped, finally feeling some fear. She was alone, in the middle of the forest, with a potential vampire.

"Why... Why did you break my truck?" she asked, ready to ram him in the nuts with her door.

"I had to get you alone somehow," Garrett said, "considering how reckless I was last night. I shouldn't have healed you, it was too risky, but what's done is done. Don't you remember what I am? I did tell you."

"You're a vampire," Bella whispered, fear running through her.

"You do remember."

"I thought I dreamed that part, but it does fit."

"You're driving me insane," Garrett growled, "I am taking too many risks and for what? A human girl. I'm happy, I have all that I need, yet here you are. Why am I drawn to you? Why do you frustrate me? Why do you excite me? Why do you matter?"

"I... I have no idea."

"You're scared of me," Garrett said.

"Of course, you're a freaking vampire. You drink blood, that's why your eyes are blood red," Bella suddenly realized, "but why are you here? Why do you work for my dad? Why isn't Forks constantly on the news for all the unsolved deaths and disappearances? Why haven't you killed me? Why did you heal me? Are you a good vampire?"

"No." Garrett scoffed.

"Then what's your deal?"

"The things we do for love," Garrett muttered.

Bella heard him but she had no idea what he meant. Part of her hoped he was talking about her, that he loved her.

"So?" Bella said. "What now?"

"This can go one of two ways," Garrett said. "I can kill you right now, which I don't want to do, or you can promise to keep my secret to yourself. No one in this town knows and I want to keep it that way."

"Not even Dr. Cullen?" Bella asked. "Are his eyes gold because he's a different kind of supernatural being. You two look alike."

"He's just a human with gold eyes," Garrett said, not wanting to out his mate. This was Carlisle's town, this was Carlisle's life, this wasn't Garrett's to fuck up.

"Oh," Bella said, "but you're a vampire?"

"Yes. How are you not you getting this? Are you stupid or something?"

"I'm in shock," Bella said. "Thinking something is one thing, but having it confirmed... A vampire. You drink from humans?"

"Yes, I kill them."

"Where?"

"Canada, sometimes Seattle."

"How many?"

"Depends. Currently, one a month. Sometimes more, sometimes less."

"Do you kill them first or drink from them until they die?"

"Depends," Garrett said. "Do you really care about all of this?"

"I'm still trying to process this," Bella said. "Do you want to kill me right now?"

"No."

"But you want to drink my blood?"

"Well, it's nice, but I can resist, for now. I'm not some crazed vampire, I've lived long enough to learn how to control myself."

"How old are you?" Bella asked, not sure if she wanted the answer.

"I will be two-hundred-and-fifty this year."

"Shit," Bella said. "Why are you telling me all this? Have you ever told anybody else?"

"No, well, one other, I guess."

"Right."

"Where are you at with this?" Garrett asked.

"I think it's safe to say I'm still processing."

"Initial thoughts then," Garrett said. "I don't want to kill you but I may have to if you can't accept this."

"You're not really giving me a choice here," Bella said, "can't I have time to process this fully?"

"I guess," Garrett said, "but what are your initial thoughts?"

"As of right now," Bella said, "I will keep your secret."

"Okay," Garrett accepted.

He reached into Bella's truck and grabbed her phone out of her hand, putting his number in.

"Contact me when you're done processing," Garrett said.

"You haven't given me much of a choice," Bella said. "It's either, accept this and tell no one or you die."

"Tell you what," Garrett said, "if you don't accept it but keep it a secret then I will leave, you'll never have to see me again, I won't kill you. Is that better?"

"Anything is better than the promise of death."

"You're so dramatic," Garrett said, "if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. I don't want that."

"Promise me you won't kill me then. You don't want that, I don't want that, so promise me."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone and I promise I won't kill you," Garrett countered.

"I won't tell anyone," Bella said.

"And I won't kill you."

Garrett fixed Bella's truck before she could blink.

"You be careful now, miss," he said, "dangerous things can happen when you're all alone."

Bella watched him leave, completely certain that she was still dreaming.

* * *

 **The Pact**

Bella had been trying to process everything and what this meant for her, but she was struggling. She picked up her phone and searched for Garrett's number. It wasn't listed under his name, but a new contact labeled 'boyfriend' made her curious.

 **Bella:** You put your number in my phone as boyfriend? How presumptuous of you

 **Garrett:** You can't have my name in your phone, it's too suspicious if anyone sees

 **Bella:** What about you? Am I under my name in your phone?

 **Garrett:** Of course not

 **Bella:** Who are you hiding from?

 **Garrett:** It's better to be safe

 **Bella:** What's my name?

 **Garrett:** Snack

 **Bella:** You better be lying about that

 **Garrett:** Why?

Bella didn't answer.

 **Garrett:** It's listed under girlfriend

Bella felt her face go red. She wouldn't mind being Garrett's girlfriend, he was hot, but he was a vampire.

 **Bella:** I'll accept that

 **Garrett:** Good. Have you processed anything yet?

 **Bella:** Not really. I didn't even know _sloth bears_ existed until today, so it's going to take time

 **Garrett:** Sloth bears?

 **Bella:** Yes, they're so cute. We should go to Woodland Park Zoo in Seattle sometime and check them out

 **Garrett:** That's not really my thing

 **Bella:** What is your thing?

 **Garrett:** Standard sloth bear things, hunting, eating

 **Bella:** Hmm ...Have you tried not doing that?

 **Garrett:** Why? That's what I do, who I am. ...Why do you eat food?

 **Bella:** I see your point

 **Garrett:** What's your biggest concern about this particular sloth bear?

 **Bella:** That it will kill me

 **Garrett:** I told you it won't. That's one promise I won't break

 **Bella:** Can I trust you?

 **Garrett:** That's not up to me to decide

 **Bella:** Right

 **Garrett:** Stop thinking about this, just accept it

 **Bella:** How about a pact?

 **Garrett:** I'm listening

 **Bella:** I will accept this, but I have the right to change my mind at any point and the sloth bear is not allowed to kill me, but you have to leave town if I say so

 **Garrett:** How does this benefit me?

 **Bella:** I don't know

 **Garrett:** Pacts are supposed to be two-sided, agreeable by both parties

 **Bella:** Name your price

 **Garrett:** You accept me and I get more of your blood

 **Bella:** That's not fair. Isn't my acceptance enough? I don't think you're in a position to ask for much more than that

 **Garrett:** Fine, but I'm not happy with this

 **Bella:** What would make you happy?

 **Garrett:** Your blood

 **Bella:** I'll think about it

"Who are you texting?" Carlisle asked Garrett. "Ben?" He read off the screen. "Who's that?"

"A friend," Garrett said.

"You want Ben's blood?" Carlisle asked. "Is he human?"

"No, we're doing one of those role-playing games. I'm just letting off steam."

"Well," Carlisle smiled, "I'm glad you have a friend, sweetheart, you could use one." He kissed Garrett. "I'm off to the hospital, have fun."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sunglasses**

"What happened to the last pair?" Carlisle asked Garrett.

"I broke them, trying to catch a hardened criminal," Garrett said.

"In Forks?"

"Yeah, Waylon Forge tried to skip out without paying for his beer."

"Isn't that the man who plays Santa every year?" Carlisle asked. "It doesn't sound like him to skip out. I hope you're not causing any trouble."

"Of course not," Garrett said. "So, maybe he simply forgot to pay, but I caught him."

Carlisle shook his head. He knew this town was too small and unexciting for his mate.

"Maybe we can move sooner," Carlisle suggested. "We've been here for just over three years…" he trailed off.

Things had changed recently, if Carlisle hadn't met Isabella then maybe they would leave, but for now, Carlisle wanted to stay, at least for a little while longer.

Garrett felt the same way.

"No, it's okay," Garrett said, "we can stay for the five years. I'm just… I think I'll go for a hunt up in Vancouver this weekend. A good long, hunt."

"I think that's a good idea," Carlisle said. "I'll go get these sunglasses for you, any requests?"

"Wayfarers with blue lenses."

"I doubt Forks will have many choices, but I will check for you. I'm not going to Port Angeles or Seattle for you though." Carlisle said, but he knew he would do it if he had to, for his mate.

"They have them," Garrett said, "at that store that sells the human food."

"Okay, I'll be back."

"Thanks, love," Garrett said and Carlisle smiled. It wasn't often that Garrett called him anything but Lyle.

Carlisle gave him a kiss.

"I'll be back soon, sweetheart."

Garrett deepened the kiss, but Carlisle pulled away.

"Greedy boy," Carlisle said, "we can have some fun when I get back."

Garrett growled, but let him go.

Carlisle shook his head as he drove into town. If there was one thing his mate hated, it was shopping. Carlisle wasn't sure why, but Garrett flat out refused to go into any store unless he was on official police business. Carlisle didn't mind, he liked talking to people.

He pulled up to the store and his plan was to get in and get out. One of Chief Swan's rules for Garrett to join the police force was that he had to wear sunglasses whenever he was out of the station and Garrett being Garrett broke or misplaced them more often than not.

Carlisle found the sunglasses easily enough, but it was the sweet scent of Isabella that drew his attention. Carlisle quickly grabbed the sunglasses with blue lenses and went to find Isabella. Her cart was full of groceries. Carlisle placed himself in front of her in the same aisle and pretended to be looking at something on the shelf.

Bella looked up and saw Dr. Cullen standing up ahead. She smiled, her heart beating faster. This was the first time she had seen him outside of the hospital. He was wearing some kind of dark blue knitted sweater, khaki colored pants and a dress shirt collar poking out the top. Most curious of all was his hair. It was usually styled back neatly, but a couple of pieces had fallen forward, framing his face in an irresistible way.

Bella finally stopped her ogling and approached him.

"Dr. Cullen," she said, smiling.

"Isabella," Carlisle turned to face her, "it's lovely to see you. How are your cuts healing?"

"No, no," Bella said, "let's not talk about that, I'm not in the hospital right now and neither are you. I guess that means I should call you Carlisle instead."

A pleasant feeling overtook Carlisle. Many people said his name, but not those he cared about. Garrett had taken a liking to calling him Lyle and he loved that nickname, but he loved hearing Bella use his full name. It sounded so sweet on her lips. Many people butchered his name, but not her.

"Carlisle is fine," he told her. "I do hope you don't mind me continuing to call you Isabella though."

"No," Bella said, "that's fine. You do you, Carlisle."

Carlisle was confused by her choice of words, but he brushed it aside.

"You're getting groceries," Carlisle said and he hated how stupid it sounded.

"Yeah," Bella said, "Charlie and I share the cooking duties, but the food was getting low. He's not much of a shopper, so I volunteered. What about you?" she asked, seeing he had no food.

"Sunglasses," Carlisle said, holding them up.

"Let me see," Bella said, "put them on."

Carlisle was about to say they weren't for him, but then he remembered he couldn't. He slid them on and Bella chewed on her bottom lip.

"They're okay," she said, "but not exactly your style."

"Okay," Carlisle said, sliding them off, "I guess I can go back and try again."

Bella smiled, he seemed so out of his element. "Do you want me to help you?" she asked.

"Please," Carlisle said, leading Bella over to the sunglasses stand.

Bella made him try on every single pair before she made her decision.

"These are the ones," she said, handing them to him.

Carlisle slid them on and looked at himself in the mirror. They had black round lenses with a fancy gold frame, they looked too weird for him.

"Are you sure?" he asked Bella.

"Yes, they make you look hot," Bella said, "whereas the others make it look like you're trying too hard to fit in with the cool kids. These are unique and sophisticated, just like you."

"Oh, umm, thank you," Carlisle said, taking them off, "I'll get these instead."

"What about food?" Bella asked.

"Just the sunglasses," Carlisle said, sitting Garrett's back on the rack.

"Nothing?" Bella questioned. "Everyone always needs something."

"Oh, well," Carlisle stuttered, he didn't know why Bella was having this effect on him, "I'm not much of a chef actually. I eat out mostly."

A thought crossed Bella's mind.

"That's no good," she said, "everyone deserves a home cooked meal every now and then. Tell you what, let me cook for you sometime."

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Carlisle," Bella said, "I want to do this. Maybe I can come to your place sometime."

Carlisle knew that was a bad idea.

"I, umm, I can't. It's messy and dirty and you really don't need to see that."

"I find that hard to believe considering how well you present yourself," Bella said. "How about my place then? My dad's going on a fishing trip this weekend. How about Saturday night?"

Carlisle faltered. He wanted to, but there were so many reasons why he couldn't. He didn't eat food, Bella was only sixteen, it was at Chief Swan's house, Garrett.

"Just say yes," Bella said.

"Yes," Carlisle answered before his brain could catch up. She was a vixen, but he didn't care.

"What's your number?" Bella pulled out her phone. "That way I can message you a time."

Carlisle gave her his number.

"Make sure you put my name as something else," Carlisle said, "in case your father sees."

"This isn't my first rodeo," Bella said, showing him the screen.

Carlisle smiled when he saw it said Handsome with a blue heart next to it.

"What will my name be in your phone?" Bella asked.

"Well, I'd go for beautiful," Carlisle said, "but I have to keep things professional. Lots of people see my phone at work, so I'll have to go for something less obvious."

"Why?" Bella asked. "Let them know you have a girl in your life who you think is beautiful."

"If only," Carlisle laughed, "but you've met the nurses at the hospital, they're very protective of me, it wouldn't end well."

"Okay, yeah," Bella said, "I already have Nurse Helen on my bad side, I don't want any others."

"Wise decision," Carlisle said, "don't worry, whatever I put, I will read it as beautiful."

"You really think that, don't you?" Bella said. "I can see it in your eyes, hear it in your voice."

"I do," Carlisle admitted.

"Carlisle, what are we-"

"Dr. Cullen," a lady cut Bella off.

'Saturday,' Bella mouthed to him and Carlisle nodded. Bella left and he turned his attention to the lady.

Carlisle got away as quickly as he could, silently glad the conversation with Bella had been cut short. He was openly flirting with Bella in public. He couldn't be doing that, Forks was too small, her father was the Chief of Police. Carlisle picked up Garrett's sunglasses and paid for both pairs.

"What took you so long?" Garrett asked the moment Carlisle walked through the door. "Why do you smell like Bella Swan?"

"She was there," Carlisle said. "She forced me into buying these sunglasses actually." Carlisle slid them on. "What do you think?"

Garrett thought they looked good, but it was Bella's scent that really had him going. He growled loudly in satisfaction.

"Let's fuck," Garrett said, "you've left me waiting for too long."

Carlisle sat his sunglasses aside and let Garrett have his way with him. It was needed for both of them and as they laid in a panting heap on the floor, both of their minds slipped to Bella and they purred in contentment.

* * *

 **Pre-Dinner**

"Why are you dressed so nicely?" Garrett asked. "All it makes me want to do is tear it off you and fuck you."

"What happened to your hunt?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm leaving soon," Garrett said, "I had to work today because Chief Swan's on a fishing trip."

"Really?" Carlisle questioned. "How long do these fishing trips last for?"

"I don't know, all weekend. I think he usually comes back late Sunday afternoon. You know he goes with Billy Black, that wolf elder guy."

"Interesting," Carlisle said, "Do they go fishing in La Push or…?"

"No, some place a few hours away, I think. Why are you so concerned?"

"Just preparing," Carlisle said. "If Bella's alone then I'm sure she'll get into some kind of trouble that puts her in the hospital."

"Right," Garrett said, "maybe I should stay, hunt closer by."

"Why?" Carlisle asked. "So you can let her get hurt again?"

"I repented for that," Garrett said.

"How?"

"That's between Bella and me, but ask her yourself. I'm out. Enjoy whatever hospital function you are forced to attend this time."

"Okay," Carlisle said, "please don't kill too many people and be discreet."

"I always am." Garrett kissed Carlisle and then he was gone.

Carlisle looked down at his outfit, smoothing out his shirt. He wasn't dressed too fancy, but it was nice. He had on black dress shoes, a pair of slim fitting navy blue dress pants, and a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wasn't wearing a tie today. He pulled on his sunglasses, wondering whether he should wear them or not. He decided to, it was still light out and he wanted Bella to see him in them.

He sat on the arm of the couch, impatiently waiting for Bella to text him. They had sent a few texts over the past days and Carlisle smiled as he read back through them.

 **Bella:** Hi handsome, just giving you my number in case you wanted to message me

 **Carlisle:** Hello beautiful. I'm looking forward to our dinner. Saturday night still?

 **Bella:** Yes. I wish time would move faster

 **Carlisle:** Me too

 **Bella:** What are you doing?

 **Carlisle:** Lazing around, just finished exercising, so I'm a little beat. What are you doing?

 **Bella:** Relaxing in my room, talking to you ;)

 **Carlisle:** I've got to get ready for my shift soon, but I can't wait for Saturday

 **Bella:** It seems as though you work all the time

 **Carlisle:** I do. I enjoy doing it

 **Bella:** As long as you know there's more to life than work

 **Carlisle:** Feel free to remind me

 **Bella:** I will

* * *

 **Bella:** I'm looking forward to tonight

 **Carlisle:** Me too

 **Bella:** Are you working?

 **Carlisle:** I took the day off, tomorrow morning too

 **Bella:** Look at you :) Do you want to come over earlier and help me prepare the meal?

 **Carlisle:** I'm not sure I'd be any good at that

 **Bella:** You're a surgeon, I'm pretty sure cutting up vegetables would be easier than cutting into someone

 **Carlisle:** Maybe

 **Bella:** Worst case, you can keep me company

 **Carlisle:** Maybe

 **Bella:** Why are you acting so shy?

 **Carlisle:** This isn't something we should be doing. You're sixteen, Bella

 **Bella:** We could always go out, Port Angeles or further

 **Carlisle:** I was looking forward to your cooking

 **Bella:** Your place? I don't care if it's dirty or a dump, which I doubt it is

 **Carlisle:** Your place is fine

 **Bella:** If anything happens, which it won't, I'll just say that I called you due to a medical problem. We'll be fine

 **Carlisle:** Okay

 **Bella:** Did you want to come over earlier?

 **Carlisle:** Message me later and I'll see

And here Carlisle was, waiting for Bella to message him. The wait was excruciating for him. He knew he could just go over and surprise her, but he waited for her to message him.

 **Bella:** I'm ready to start. Are you going to help me?

 **Carlisle:** Sure. See you soon

Carlisle was in his car before he even noticed. He knew he needed to calm down, but he was so excited to see Bella again. Carlisle sped his way to Bella's house, he was confident he wouldn't get caught with both Charlie and Garrett out of town.

"That was quick," Bella said, opening the door for him. "I hope you weren't speeding."

"Maybe," Carlisle said, stepping inside.

"Those glasses do look good on you," Bella told him.

Carlisle slid them off and hung them off his shirt.

"Do you ever dress down?" Bella asked leading him to the kitchen. "Not that this is a bad look, you look hot, I'm just wondering."

"I don't," Carlisle answered, "I am a professional and therefore I dress professionally."

"You're not being professional right now," Bella said.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed, "I battled with this, but…"

"Don't overthink it, Carlisle," Bella told him, "all we're doing is having a nice meal. I want you to be here, you want to be here. We're not doing anything wrong. Just try and relax."

Carlisle nodded his head. Bella was right, they weren't doing anything wrong.

"Now, how about you show me how good you can slice these vegetables," Bella said and they got to work.

* * *

 **Post-Dinner**

"That was a lot of hard work," Carlisle said, "but the meal was fantastic, thank you, Bella."

"Are you feeling alright?" Bella asked.

Right after the meal Carlisle had excused himself to the bathroom so he could throw up the food before it became an issue.

"Yes," Carlisle smiled, "some foods don't settle well in my stomach, but I'm fine now. It was a false alarm."

Bella returned his smile.

"Do you have to leave?" she asked him.

"I'm sure I can stay and help with the dishes," Carlisle said.

"You could, or…" Bella trailed off. "I was thinking more along the lines of watching a movie."

"A movie?" Carlisle questioned. He couldn't remember the last time he sat down and watched a movie.

"Yeah," Bella said, "we can sit on the couch and snuggle together."

"I… Ah… Umm… Yeah."

Bella laughed. "You're so nervous, Carlisle. Tell you what, let's do the dishes first while you think about it."

Carlisle nodded appreciatively. He liked that Bella gave him time to process things. He knew more than anything that he wanted to snuggle with Bella on the couch, but what if that led to more? He wasn't sure he was ready for that yet. She was only sixteen and he was mated to Garrett.

Bella washed and Carlisle dried. He had tried to do it all himself seeing as Bella did most of the cooking, but she was determined to help him. She claimed it would go twice as quick.

Carlisle spent most of the time in his head and Bella let him be, but part way through, she loaded her hand up with soap suds and blew them at Carlisle, that snapped him out of it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Carlisle asked, soapy foam still on his cheek.

"Trying to help you relax," Bella said. "Please don't worry so much, Carlisle. Not too long ago sixteen would be considered an adult. I had to grow up fast with my mother, I was her parent. I'm not a child. I know what I'm doing and I know what I want."

"Okay," Carlisle accepted, wiping the foam off his cheek.

"Okay what?" Bella asked.

"I will watch a movie with you," Carlisle said, "and… snuggle."

Bella smiled widely. "Let's get these dishes finished."

They worked quickly and soon they were sitting on the couch together, side-by-side, with a blanket covering their legs.

"You can hold me, you know," Bella said, "or move a little closer."

"Umm, how about you lead us," Carlisle said, not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

"What's your deal?" Bella asked. "You seem so shy. You're thirty-four, Carlisle, surely this isn't making you shy."

"I… Umm… I've only been with one person," Carlisle admitted and this shocked Bella.

"How? You're hot and accomplished and a doctor… How?"

"I'm selective." Carlisle shrugged.

"May I ask how old you were when you lost your virginity?"

That was a hard one to answer. Carlisle had lost it to Garrett long after he'd been a vampire, he decided to just go with the age he was changed.

"I was twenty-three."

"Wow," Bella said, finally understanding his shyness. "How long were you with her for?"

Carlisle tensed up, wondering how much of the truth he should tell.

"It was a he, not a she," Carlisle said and Bella pulled away from him.

"You're gay? I'm so sorry, Carlisle, I just thought… I'm sorry."

"I'm not gay, Isabella, well, that's not entirely true, I just don't label what I am. The first person I was attracted to just so happened to be a guy and now I'm attracted to you."

"Oh," Bella settled back against his side. This explained his shyness even more, he had never been with a woman and that thought made Bella happy. She hoped she could be his first and he could be hers. "If you're sure?"

"I'm sure," Carlisle said, "I might just be a little shy as you call it. Plus, I am worried about our age gap and the fact that I'm a doctor and your dad's the Chief of Police. It's a complicated situation."

"Only if we make it complicated," Bella said. "Only if we can't keep it a secret. I don't want to move fast, Carlisle, I just want to get to know you better, but you need to be willing and open too. I don't want to spend half our time together with you being tense and hesitant."

"Are you sure you're only sixteen?" Carlisle asked. She was too wise.

"My mother thinks I'm an old soul," Bella said, "but that's a load of bullshit. ...We've missed most of the movie."

"I don't care," Carlisle said, wrapping his arm around Bella's shoulders and pulling her close. "Thank you for tonight, Isabella, I've had a lovely evening."

Carlisle stayed until the movie finished and then he said goodbye. Bella wanted him to stay and he wanted to stay, but he didn't want to risk it.

They stood by the door, still inside the house.

"This was reckless," Carlisle said, spotting his car in the driveway, "what if your neighbors talk? I've been here for hours."

"Our neighbors live far enough away," Bella said, "and we're the last house on the street. If anyone says anything we can just say you stitched me up again, or that I was scared to be alone so you kept me company, or that I hit my head and you had to observe me closely. Try not to worry about it, Carlisle."

"I'll try."

Bella leaned in for a kiss, but Carlisle pulled away. He was unsure if this would betray Garrett or not.

"I… Umm…" Carlisle faltered. "Next time," he promised her.

Bella smiled. "In that case, let's make it soon," she said. "I'll message you."

Carlisle agreed and then he left with the biggest smile on his face. Bella made him so happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Handsome**

 **Bella:** Is it weird that I can't stop thinking about you?

 **Carlisle:** No. You invade my mind too

 **Bella:** You talk so weird at times, but I like it. …When can we meet up again?

 **Carlisle:** Hopefully soon

 **Bella:** What is this hinging on?

 **Carlisle:** There's something I have to do first

 **Bella:** Do you need to divorce your wife and leave your kids?

 **Carlisle:** No, I just need to talk to someone

 **Bella:** Is it that guy? Your first and only?

 **Carlisle:** Yes

 **Bella:** Why do you need to talk to him?

 **Carlisle:** I owe it to him

 **Bella:** But why?

 **Carlisle:** We're still close and I don't want to betray him

 **Bella:** You're still dating him?

 **Carlisle:** Somewhat, it's more complicated than that. That's why I need to talk to him first

 **Bella:** And if he's against this? Will you abandon me and stay with him?

 **Carlisle:** I don't know

 **Bella:** You need to figure your shit out. I will not help you cheat on him

* * *

 **Let's Talk**

"Gar, sweetheart," Carlisle said, his head on his mate's chest.

Garrett grunted his response.

Carlisle pulled back. "Can we talk?"

Garrett sighed. After fucking Carlisle he just liked to bask, he didn't like to talk. "About what?"

"This is serious," Carlisle said, "do I have your full attention?"

"No, but go ahead."

"Sweetheart, I'm nervous about this." Carlisle sat up.

Garrett pulled himself up so he was resting against the headboard.

"Give me a moment," Garrett said.

Garrett moved his head from side-to-side, cracking his neck. His mind was consumed by Bella, like it had been since he had tried her blood. He wanted another taste but hadn't been able to set it up yet. He pushed Bella from his mind and focused on his mate.

"Go ahead," he said.

"You know I love you," Carlisle said, "and that I think you're my mate."

"Yes." Garrett wondered where this was going. Did Carlisle know about Bella and him?

"And that I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have."

Garrett was sure Carlisle knew, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Lyle, just spit it out."

"I… I'm… I want you to know that nothing has happened, but I… I have feelings for someone else and I didn't want to do anything until I told you, but I, I care for them and, I don't know, what are you thinking?"

"Who?"

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Who do you like? I don't know of any vampires in the area unless you've been holding onto this for a long time."

"No, it's new, brand new." Carlisle paused. He knew he couldn't hide this from his mate. "It's Isabella Swan."

Garrett threw his head back and laughed.

"Why is this so funny?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't doubt that you're attracted to a human," Garrett said, "you do love them, but Bella? Of all people? Tell me, why do you like her?"

"I don't know," Carlisle said. He hated that he couldn't tell how Garrett felt about this. "I'm just drawn to her, I guess. She makes me feel human again. I can't really describe it, but I think she likes me too."

"Does she now?"

"Sweetheart," Carlisle pleaded, "tell me how you feel about this."

"What are you asking me for?" Garrett said. "Permission? If you want to fuck around with Bella I'm not going to stop you."

Carlisle frowned. "Why?" he asked. "Does our relationship mean nothing to you?"

"Of course not," Garrett said, "I wouldn't have stayed with you if that was the case."

"Then, why are you so accepting of this?" Carlisle asked.

"Many reasons," Garrett said. "I think the main one is that she's human, so her lifespan is limited, and who knows how long she'll want you for. We're forever, she's not… Unless you change her."

"I have no plans to take her life."

"Just her innocence," Garrett said.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I didn't think you would react this way. Aren't you a little bit upset? I won't be just yours anymore."

"Have you seen Bella since you last stitched her up?" Garrett asked.

"Yes, at the store. Why?"

"Did she have her bandages on?"

"Yes. What are you getting at?"

"Remember how I told you I repented for letting her get hurt."

Carlisle nodded.

"Well, I may have done something big, risked something, but now I see you're willing to risk us too, so I don't think it matters."

"What did you do?" Carlisle asked, fearing the worst.

"I healed her."

"You did what?" Carlisle couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You can't just heal her, what is she going to think? Why hasn't she freaked out? What have you done?"

"She knows what I am," Garrett said simply. "I have tasted her blood twice. Only a lick and she freely offered it the second time. The reason I don't care if you pursue her is because I'm doing the exact same thing."

Carlisle sat there in shock. He couldn't believe anything he was hearing.

"She knows what you are?" Carlisle questioned. "Does she know about me?"

"No, but she's not stupid, Lyle, she's going to figure it out."

"This is…" Carlisle trailed off. "How did this happen to us?"

"It's not hard to work out," Garrett said, "it took me longer than it should have but you have just cleared it up in my mind. Clearly, she is our mate."

"But we're each other's mates," Carlisle said, "we can't have a third."

"Why not? There's no other reason as to why we're both drawn to her."

"Where do we go from here?" Carlisle asked. "I don't want to deceive her but I don't want to lose her either."

"I say we keep it separate," Garrett said, "I don't care what you do with her and I want that same courtesy extended to me."

Carlisle wasn't sure he agreed with that.

"And Bella?" Carlisle asked. "She already told me she doesn't want to be the other woman. I don't think she'll go for both of us unless we tell her that we are together."

"If you think that's wise," Garrett said. "I don't care, she already knows what I am, she accepts me, but will she accept you?"

Carlisle wasn't sure, but only one thing made sense.

"We have to risk it," he said, "we tell her everything and if she doesn't accept us, both of us, then we leave and never come back."

"It won't be that simple if she's our mate."

"It will be," Carlisle said, "if she's our mate then she won't care what we are."

"If you're sure," Garrett said, putting his hands behind his head. Bella had already accepted him, so he didn't have a care in the world.

Carlisle ran through all the possibilities in his mind. Each had their pros and cons, but he knew he had to risk it. Better now than further down the track.

"I'm going to invite her over," Carlisle said, "we can tell her together."

"Okay." Garrett smiled.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"It just seems manipulative that you're going to do it here, in our home, in a place that Bella isn't familiar with."

"We're doing it here," Carlisle decided, pulling out his phone and sending her a message.

 **Carlisle:** Do you think you can come over to my place? I have something important to tell you

 **Bella:** Have you figured everything out yet?

 **Carlisle:** I have, but it all depends on you. Come over, I can only tell you in person

 **Bella:** I don't have a good feeling about this. Let's meet somewhere else

 **Carlisle:** Name the place

 **Bella:** The diner

 **Carlisle:** Can it be somewhere more private?

 **Bella:** No

 **Carlisle:** I can meet you in half an hour

 **Bella:** See you then

"So?" Garrett asked.

"I'm meeting her at the diner in half an hour. She didn't want to meet here."

"Of course not," Garrett said, "she's not stupid."

"When I met her at the store the other day she offered to come here," Carlisle said, "how is this different?"

Garrett shook his head. "You shelter yourself, Lyle, you always have."

"I do not. I spent time with the Volturi."

"Yeah, two decades," Garrett said, "that's nothing to us."

"We can continue this later," Carlisle said, getting off the bed and putting on his clothes.

"What are you going to tell her?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know," Carlisle said, "the truth."

"Well, whatever she says, know that you still have me."

It was a comforting thought for Carlisle. He leaned over and kissed his mate.

He was nervous the whole drive to the diner, but he kept Garrett's words in his mind; he'd still have him.

Carlisle arrived first and sat down at a table in the back corner. He ordered a water while he waited and told the waitress not to disturb him if possible. He wasn't sure meeting Bella here was the best idea, but he would take what he could get.

Bella arrived and Carlisle stood to greet her. She nodded her head and sat down.

"So," she said, "what do you have to say to me?"

"I haven't been honest," Carlisle said, "so I'm just going to say it all. I am still in a relationship, with Garrett, and I am like him."

Silence overtook them.

"You're different to him," Bella said, trying to process everything. "Why is that?"

"I only drink from animals," Carlisle whispered, "never from humans."

"I see."

Bella's phone buzzed.

 **Garrett:** Don't go too hard on him. He's better than both of us

"I knew you and him were connected somehow," Bella said, sitting her phone on the table. "I guess I can get rid of these then."

Bella pulled her bandages off.

Carlisle stared at her in surprise. "That's remarkable," he said.

"What is?" Bella asked. "Can't all vampires do this?"

"Not all, but I was talking about you and Garrett. He healed you, and at a great risk to himself and me. I've been with him for a long time and I've never been able to have this effect on him. I could never make him do good. Has he hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Nothing more was said on that matter.

"I wanted you to meet at our place so we could all go through this together," Carlisle said. "We both want you, I'm not sure if it's in the same way or not, Garrett seems to want to keep things separated. We want to explore this, we both agree, but it's all up to you, Isabella. What do you want?"

Bella didn't need to think too hard. She wanted both of them, she had since the beginning.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked.

"Two-hundred-and-twenty-three years," Carlisle answered.

"Fuck," Bella said, sitting back and crossing her arms against her chest. That was hard to comprehend. "How old are you really?"

"Physically, I'm twenty-three. Officially, I'm three-hundred-and-sixty-four."

"And Garrett?"

"Twenty-five and two-hundred-and-forty-nine."

"Good, your story matches with his."

"He already told you how old he is?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I'm surprised you're a century older than him though. What did you do with that time?"

"Traveled, came to terms with what I am, studied to become a doctor."

"You must've met Garrett early on in his vampire life."

"He was just over the year mark."

"And you've been together ever since?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"And you're happy together?"

"Yes."

"Then why me?" she asked.

"We're not sure. All we know is that we're both drawn to you in different ways, but as I said, it's all up to you. If you don't want this, both of us, then we'll leave."

"Can I have time to process this?" Bella asked.

"Of course," Carlisle said, "take all the time you need."

Bella nodded and left the diner.

* * *

 **Boyfriend**

 **Garrett:** What did you do to my mate? He can't sit still and that's so unlike him

 **Bella:** Your mate?

 **Garrett:** Yes, vampires mate for life

 **Bella:** How do I fit in?

 **Garrett:** You are also our mate

 **Bella:** So I'm mated to both of you and you're mated to each other?

 **Garrett:** Mating doesn't have strict rules

 **Bella:** How do you feel about this?

 **Garrett:** Shouldn't I be asking you that?

 **Bella:** I asked first

 **Garrett:** I don't care. Whatever makes him happy

 **Bella:** But you want me too?

 **Garrett:** I want your blood

 **Bella:** But not me?

 **Garrett:** I want you too. ...What do you want?

 **Bella:** I want to explore this, as you said, separately, as we have been. You and Carlisle are so different from each other and I'm not sure what that means

 **Garrett:** It's settled then, nothing changes. ...When can I have your blood again?

 **Bella:** I'm still processing this. Message me tomorrow

 **Garrett:** I will


	9. Chapter 9

**Blood**

 **Garrett:** It's tomorrow

 **Bella:** So?

 **Garrett:** I want my blood

 **Bella:** Fine, but I'll message you about it later, I have school

Garrett smiled widely.

"Damn," Detective Weber told Garrett, "you know it creeps me out when you smile like that. What's got you so happy?"

"Just got something to look forward to," Garrett said.

"Oh, yeah? What?"

Garrett hated this about humans, they always wanted to know every single detail even when it didn't concern them.

"Just a special little someone," Garrett said, "but I'm not about to jinx it by telling you."

Detective Weber accepted Garrett's answer and got back to work, as did Garrett.

The anticipation was flowing through Garrett, his mouth was watering with venom. Today, he'd get to taste her blood again today, he couldn't wait.

Garrett threw himself into work as he waited for Bella to be done with school. He wished she had stopped by beforehand, this waiting was unbearable. He tried to plan what he'd do the second school was out. He wanted to surprise her by waiting for her in the school parking lot, but he couldn't do that, not with Chief Swan as his boss.

He could though, he wasn't that much older than Bella, only nine years, it wasn't that uncommon. Young girls had older boyfriends all the time… Boyfriends. Garrett paused his train of thought. He didn't want to be her boyfriend, that was what Carlisle wanted. Bella was just his mate, right? Not his girlfriend.

Midway through the day something caught Garrett's attention and his head shot up as he scented the air. The smell was Bella's blood, she was here and he was willing. He was about to stand up when Detective Weber approached him.

"Looks like your girl dropped something off for you," he said, handing Garrett a small wrapped box.

The present distracted Garrett and he looked at it.

 _-To G_

 _As promised_

 _-B_

As promised? Garrett frowned, not liking the sound of that. He ripped open the box and inside was a vial of blood, Bella's blood.

"Is that blood?" Detective Weber asked.

Garrett met his eyes. "Why would it be blood?" he questioned.

Garrett couldn't believe Bella had done this.

"Well, it looks like blood and it's in a vial."

"If it was blood would I do this?" Garrett uncapped the vial and downed the blood, growling lowly as he did.

Detective Weber accepted that it wasn't blood, but was disgusted by the thought that it might be and retreated.

 **Garrett:** That wasn't fair. I want more than a taste

 **Bella:** You didn't specify how much or how you'd get it

 **Garrett:** Don't play games with me little girl

 **Bella:** But it's so much fun

 **Garrett:** I want more

 **Bella:** Did you enjoy it at least?

 **Garrett:** Barely. I want more. Please tell me this was just a taste and I still get more after you get out of school

 **Bella:** I made plans

 **Garrett:** Plans with me

 **Bella:** No

 **Garrett:** We made plans

 **Bella:** No, we didn't. I said I'd message you later about the blood and this is me messaging you. You got the blood, you should be thanking me

 **Garrett:** You're frustrating. Who do you have plans with? Lyle?

 **Bella:** Who?

 **Garrett:** Carlisle

 **Bella:** Why do you call him Lyle?

 **Garrett:** Because I want to. Tell me who you have plans with

 **Bella:** Jessica, Lauren and Angela

 **Garrett:** Give me their last names, I want to run background checks

 **Bella:** Why? They're just teenage girls

 **Garrett:** You can never be too careful

 **Bella:** Stanley, Mallory, Weber

Weber… Garrett looked at Detective Weber.

"Do you have a girl?" Garrett asked. "Angela?"

"Yes, why? Is she okay? ...She's not your girlfriend, is she?"

"No," Garrett said, "do you know what she's up to after school?"

"Dress shopping in Port Angeles, I think, why?"

That's all Garrett needed to know. He could get to Bella in Port Angeles easily.

"No reason," Garrett said, turning back to his work.

Detective Weber thought it was weird, but Garrett was a weird guy so he let it drop.

* * *

 **Love**

 **Bella:** Your boyfriend is a handful

 **Carlisle:** What has he done this time?

 **Bella:** Do you really want to know?

 **Carlisle:** Of course. Unlike Garrett I actually care and I want to make sure he treats you right. He's the one who wants to keep things separate, not me

 **Bella:** He keeps asking for my blood

 **Carlisle:** You know you're not obligated to give it to him

 **Bella:** I know, but he can be so domineering

 **Carlisle:** Isabella, that's your blood to do with as you choose, don't let him manipulate you

 **Bella:** I'm not. I gave him a taste, that's it

 **Carlisle:** Why do I feel like there's more to this?

 **Bella:** I may have sent the blood to him. …He wasn't happy about it

 **Carlisle:** Isabella, don't play with him, he will bite back. He's too prideful, too dominant, he likes to be in control and win

 **Bella:** So I should just keel over?

 **Carlisle:** No, but you need to decide whether or not you're willing to give him your blood, how much and in what sense. You can't toy with him about this. Blood is one thing Garrett craves and if he thinks you're willing then he's going to do whatever he can to take it from you

 **Bella:** What do you think about all this? Him having my blood?

 **Carlisle:** I don't like it, but it's not up to me

 **Bella:** You'll never drink from me though?

 **Carlisle:** I've thought about it, your blood smells enticing, but I don't think I would. Why wreck my perfect record? I like being able to claim that I've never tasted human blood

 **Bella:** I find that hard to believe. I don't doubt that you've never drained or killed a human, but surely you've had a taste

 **Carlisle:** No

 **Bella:** It's okay if you have. A small lick, a little taste, it doesn't make you any less Carlisle

 **Carlisle:** Why would you think this about me?

 **Bella:** You're a vampire, blood is your thing. You're a doctor, blood surrounds that. It's okay if you have, it's okay not to be perfect

 **Carlisle:** Why are you asking me this?

 **Bella:** I see how blood motivates Garrett, you must have those feelings too. I'm sure you repress them, but there must be times where they've overtaken you

 **Carlisle:** You're not sixteen, you must be lying about your age. You can't be this wise or this accepting of everything. No sixteen-year-old would agree to be with two vampires, it's just not possible

 **Bella:** I can provide my birth certificate if you want. My mother is a child, I raised her, that's why I'm so wise, so accepting. I saw her go through countless relationships and I learned from her mistakes. I'm a straight A student. I don't know if any of this means anything to you, but I'm not lying about my age and I'm not being anyone but myself

 **Carlisle:** It's not fun to be questioned in such a way, is it?

Bella realized he had flipped the tables on her.

 **Bella:** No

 **Carlisle:** I have by the way, tasted blood, no one knows though and especially not Garrett. …Please don't tell anyone

 **Bella:** Your secret is safe with me

 **Carlisle:** Can I see you later today?

 **Bella:** I'm going dress shopping in Port Angeles

 **Carlisle:** Really?

 **Bella:** Yeah, moral support or an objective third opinion. I'm being forced

 **Carlisle:** I can save you, we can come up with some medical emergency

 **Bella:** Thanks, but it's okay. I'm trying to make some friends and this is what these girls want to do. I thought I could slip out and maybe go to a bookstore

 **Carlisle:** Pick me up something, it's been far too long since I've read a good novel

 **Bella:** I will

 **Carlisle:** What time are you leaving? I really want to see you, I miss you

 **Bella:** I could maybe tell them that I need to stop by the hospital for a few minutes before we leave, but that's it

 **Carlisle:** I'll take it

Carlisle couldn't keep the smile off his face. He'd never felt this way with Garrett; this giddy, this excited. With Garrett, the pull was there, Carlisle knew they were destined to be together and when you know it for sure, deep in your soul, then it takes some of the anticipation out of it.

With Bella, he wasn't sure they were destined to be together, he wasn't certain that she was their mate. He thought it could all go away in an instance, so he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. His dead heart ached for it.

He didn't do much work, he just watched the clock. He knew their time would be brief, but he wasn't going to waste it. He caught her scent first, then he heard her tell her friends that she would be quick, then he listened to her heartbeat.

Carlisle still couldn't believe she had gotten him to admit his deepest secret, that he'd tasted human blood. How had she even known? She was an enigma. He counted her footsteps as she got closer to him. They slowed down and were almost silent and he guessed she was silently making her way past the nurses' station.

Then, she was here.

Bella took a shaky breath, but before she could knock on his door, Carlisle opened it and pulled her inside. He pushed her up against the door and his lips landed on hers. Now Garrett knew everything, Carlisle felt as though he wasn't betraying his mate and he let everything go.

Bella didn't protest. Carlisle was hot and she had wanted to kiss him for a long time. She noticed that he was still being respectful, his hands stayed safely on her shoulders and the kiss was closed mouth, but she could feel the passion he was putting into it.

After some time, Carlisle pulled back, his eyes black.

"That was…" he said, "…amazing."

Bella smiled. "That it was."

"Are you sure you have to go?" he asked, stepping closer to her, so that Bella could feel all of his hard body.

"I'm sure," Bella said, "but we'll have a second kiss, and a third, and a fourth."

Carlisle smiled wider. "You better go before I don't let you."

He stepped away and Bella stepped with him. She kissed him one last time on the lips and then left. She heard his growl through the door and smiled.

When she got back outside to the girls, they were on her.

"What happened to your lips?" Jessica asked. "They're red and puffy."

"Were you kissing someone in there?" Lauren asked.

"What? No," Bella said. "They had to put some kind of cream on my scars, maybe I'm having an allergic reaction."

Bella moved so she could look at her lips in the rearview mirror. It definitely looked like she had been kissed, but she knew it would fade before her father could see. She sat back down. No one doubted her lie and they were on their way to Port Angeles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella**

"Umm, you know what," Bella said, standing up, "I'm going to check out that bookstore I was talking about. Message me when you're done."

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked. "You can get a dress too. It's girl's choice, I'm sure someone will go to the dance with you."

"Thanks, but no." Bella grabbed her backpack and walked away.

"She's such a freak," Lauren said. "I can't believe you invited her, Angela"

"It was the nice thing to do," Angela said.

"Who cares," Jessica said, "she's gone now. Angela, what do you think about this one?"

"Umm, great," Angela said, eyes staying on Bella's retreating form. "Maybe I should go with her, it's getting dark and she's not from around here."

"You haven't even picked your dress yet," Jessica said.

Bella stepped out into the chilly air and pulled her jacket tighter around her as she headed for the bookstore.

* * *

 **Garrett**

It had been a while since Garrett had fed and Port Angeles provided the perfect opportunity. Carlisle liked him to go further away, to use the cover of a major city, but Bella was in Port Angeles, not anywhere else.

Garrett carefully selected his victim. It was a young man just getting off work. His blood smelled good, but it was nothing compared to the blood he craved; Bella's blood, but it would have to do.

He followed his victim closely, waiting for his moment. Garrett knew he couldn't wait too long. He saw his victim approaching a side street and he quickly ran around to head him off.

Everything worked perfectly. Garrett grabbed his victim by the neck, instantly crushing his wind pipe, so he couldn't scream for help and then he pulled him into the growing shadows.

When Garrett was sure he was alone and hadn't been seen. He bit into the guy's neck and drained him dry.

The blood was good, the blood flowed through his system making him feel strong. He couldn't understand why his mate didn't drink human blood, why deny yourself the one thing you craved above all us.

The blood ran dry and Garrett was unsatisfied. He went about covering his kill before he decided to look for another victim.

* * *

 **Carlisle**

Carlisle couldn't take his eyes off the clock. Isabella had been in Port Angeles for close to an hour now and something bothered him about it. Part of it was that she was trying to make friends, but Carlisle had overhead Michael Newton saying how everyone at school thought she was a freak. Carlisle wanted to protect her, plain and simple.

He opened a patient's file and tried to focus on it, but he couldn't. She wasn't in Forks anymore and although Port Angeles was still relatively small, bad things could still happen and he didn't want that.

Carlisle sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It would only be a short run. He could just go, stay out of the way, make sure she was okay. Sitting here was doing nothing except worrying himself silly. He sent a message to Garrett.

 **Carlisle:** Where are you?

 **Garrett:** Hunting

Well, he'd be no help, Carlisle realized. It was all up to him. He couldn't understand it, but it was just a feeling he had. He knew it was irrational, he knew she would be fine, but she wasn't nearby and that worried him. He couldn't save her from this distance. She was clumsy, what if she hurt herself and needed his help?

The decision had already been made in his mind. He was going to Port Angeles, just to make sure she was alright.

* * *

 **Bella**

Bella scoured the shelves looking for the perfect book for Carlisle. She had already found the one's she was after, but Carlisle's had to be perfect. She wanted to impress him with her choice.

She had some ideas. She wanted it to be a classic, not modern. She wanted it to be something she had already read herself. She wanted it to be so much.

Bella took so long that it was now dark outside. There were many choices, but she kept coming back to the same one. _Dracula by Bram Stoker_. She hadn't read it in a while and she wasn't sure if any of it held true, but it just seemed like the right choice.

It was oddly fitting seeing as Carlisle was a vampire. Maybe they could read it together, Bella thought, and Carlisle could bust the myths for her. She liked that idea.

Bella paid for the books and slid them into her backpack before stepping outside. The wind had picked up and the unknown area was shrouded in darkness. Bella looked left and then right as she zipped up her jacket, wondering which way to go.

She pulled out her phone and brought up a map of the area. As she did this, she noticed that the girls hadn't sent her a message yet. She found the boutique's address and planned her journey back.

Bella didn't get far before she got a chill down her spine. She looked around her, but couldn't see anything. She tightened her hands into fists, kept her head down, and picked up her pace.

The feeling didn't go away, it just got worse and Bella was considering running all the way back, but she didn't want to end up winded and therefore an easier target. She tried to tell herself that it was all in her mind, but you couldn't easily shake gut feelings.

They came out of nowhere. Four guys, reeking of alcohol, they surrounded her. Bella's mind went into overdrive. She was trying to remember all of her dad's warnings, but her mind wasn't co-operating. All she could focus on was the threat.

They closed in on her and the one behind her grabbed her. Bella wanted to scream, but she was frozen in fear and she hated it. She wanted to kick and break free, but she couldn't. It wasn't fair. Her mind said fight, her body said no.

They silently pulled her away and Bella silently accepted her fate.

* * *

 **Garrett**

Garrett had stumbled upon many things in his life. Some that concerned him, some that didn't. Some he inserted himself into, some he simply observed. He was just out, minding his own business, looking for another human to kill when he came across them.

It was the scent that got him first. It was sweet and it belonged to her. Garrett stayed in the shadows with a million different thoughts running though his mind. They had Bella, but she wasn't fighting or screaming. Did she know them?

Was it his duty to step in and save her? What then? Would she feel indebted to him and give him her blood whenever he wanted?

Could he wait and see what they did first? She if they drew her blood?

He honestly didn't know what to do, but in the end, the decision was taken out of his hands.

* * *

 **Carlisle**

It didn't take Carlisle long to scent her out and what he found enraged him. Isabella was in trouble, he knew it. She was surrounded by four men and they were drunk. They were grabbing and pawing at her. Carlisle could see the fear in her eyes.

He didn't need to think, he just acted. Blinded by his rage, he went in at full-speed. Carlisle had never felt like this before, but then again nothing of his had ever been threatened before.

The men were no match for Carlisle, he broke all of their necks in an instant. They fell to the ground around him, all lifeless.

* * *

 **Bella**

...

* * *

 **Garrett**

...

* * *

 **Carlisle**

Carlisle, still blinded by his rage, focused on Isabella. He wanted her blood and he was going to get it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Forgiveness**

Garrett ran forward, putting himself in between Bella and Carlisle.

"Leave now," Garrett boomed at Bella.

Bella stood her ground, she couldn't believe what was happening. Carlisle had killed those four guys and now he was staring at her like Garrett usually looked at her. He wanted to taste her blood.

Garrett turned his back on Carlisle. "Go, now. Run back to your friends."

"No," Bella said. She wasn't going to leave Carlisle alone like this.

Garrett growled and turned back to Carlisle.

"Lyle," he said, "love. You need to calm yourself."

Carlisle's eyes snapped to Garrett's.

"Love, this isn't you," Garrett took a step closer to Carlisle, "you need to calm down. Lyle, keep your eyes on me."

Carlisle's gaze never wavered.

"Now," Garrett hissed at Bella, "you need to leave now."

Carlisle didn't move an inch. He still wanted Bella's blood, but he wasn't stupid. Garrett was a threat to him, he was stronger, Carlisle would lose. He needed to wait this out.

"Lyle," Garrett stepped forward and reached out to touch Carlisle's face. Garrett's hand rested on Carlisle's cheek. "Lyle," he repeated, "let go of this anger."

Anger? This wasn't anger. Carlisle seethed. He'd had enough of this, he reached out and shoved Garrett aside. Garrett wasn't expecting it and he stumbled before he righted himself. He managed to get in front of Bella before Carlisle could get to her.

"Leave," Garrett said, "can't you see how dangerous this is?"

Bella still didn't leave.

Garrett focused back on his mate, stepping towards Carlisle again. Carlisle watched him closely.

"Lyle, do you know who I am?" Garrett asked.

Carlisle didn't answer. He didn't care about Garrett, only Bella.

Garrett stepped closer and Carlisle didn't hesitate this time. He growled and grabbed Garrett's arm, spinning him around before throwing him out of the way. Garrett righted himself and was back in front of Bella before Carlisle could get to her. Garrett was sick of this game, why wouldn't Bella leave?

Bella placed her hand on Garrett's back.

"Let me do this," she said, her voice shaky.

Garrett growled, there was no way he was going to do that.

"Please," Bella said, "he's not listening to you."

"I'm not letting you do this," Garrett spun around, "he will kill you."

"Isn't that what you want?" Bella asked.

"No." Garrett growled.

"I'm not asking you to leave," Bella said, "I trust that you will save me if need be. I can do this, I know I can, just let me try."

Garrett saw no other way out, so he stepped aside.

Bella took a deep breath as Carlisle sized her up.

The threat was gone, Carlisle had won. Now, to collect his prize. Her blood would be so sweet, he could already taste it. Bella kept her eyes locked on Carlisle's black ones. She was scared shitless, but she was ready for this. If Garrett couldn't calm him, then it was down to her.

She stepped towards him, trying not to freak out. Carlisle's eyes didn't waver and it gave Bella hope, if he wanted to drink from her then he would have already. Bella put her hand on his cheek just like Garrett had.

"It's okay," she said softly, "we forgive you."

Carlisle blinked, cocking his head to the side. What was she talking about?

"We forgive you," Bella repeated.

Carlisle's eyes went to his mate Garrett before they landed back on Bella. They were forgiving him? For what?

"We love you and we forgive you."

It was then that it hit Carlisle. He'd just killed four humans, they were low-life's and they were pawing at Bella, but they didn't deserve to be killed. He shouldn't have killed them. He loved humans, he had always protected them at all costs. How could he kill them?

"We forgive you," Bella said.

That's all it took. The full weight of everything hit Carlisle and his legs gave out. Garrett caught him before he hit the ground.

"Bella's right," Garrett whispered to him. "We love you, Lyle, and we forgive you. We will get through this together."

Carlisle was only half listening, too consumed by his own thoughts.

"We need to get out of here," Bella said. "What are we going to do about this?"

Garrett and Bella looked at the four dead bodies, all of their necks had been snapped.

"Come hold him," Garrett said and they switched places.

Garrett used his vampire speed to get rid of and cover up Carlisle's kills. He didn't do the best job, but it would have to do. He wouldn't leave Bella alone with Carlisle for longer than he had to. When he came back, he paused. There was his mate for over two hundred years, collapsed on the ground, completely broken, with sixteen-year-old Bella Swan holding onto him for dear life. It gave Garrett the oddest feeling.

"You need to go back to your friends," Garrett told Bella.

"No way," Bella said.

She pulled out her phone and sent them a message telling them that she took the bus back. They accepted it.

"I'm coming with you," Bella told Garrett.

"How?" Garrett asked. "We ran here and I'm going to have to carry him back. I can't take you too. Go with your friends."

"No."

Bella pulled away from Carlisle and put her hand on his cheek again. Their eyes locked.

"Let's go home," she said. "Come on, Carlisle."

Bella stood up and held her hand out for him. Carlisle didn't want to take it. He looked around, but the bodies were gone, there was no evidence, but that wouldn't erase what happened here tonight. He was a killer. His eyes went back to Bella's hand and then to her brown eyes. There was so much love in them, no hate. He slid his hand into hers and stood.

"Are you right to run?" Garrett asked him.

Carlisle didn't answer, he just scooped Bella up and took off. Garrett followed closely, making sure Bella was okay. She was fine. The run from Port Angeles to Forks didn't take long and the moment Carlisle was home, he set Bella down and disappeared inside his house.

"You need to leave," Garrett said.

"When are you going to accept that I'm staying?" Bella asked. "I care for him too and I'm not leaving him alone."

"He's not alone, he has me."

"That's not what I meant," Bella said, "he needs both of us."

"What about Chief Swan?" Garrett asked. "Isn't he expecting you back?"

Bella sighed, Garrett was right, but she wasn't leaving. She pulled her phone out and called Charlie.

"Hey, Bells," he answered, "it's getting late. Are you back yet?"

"Yeah, dad, sorry, I forgot to call you. My friend had a crisis and I'm kind of dealing with that. Is that okay?"

"Sure, kid. Will you be back tonight?"

"I don't know. It might turn into a sleepover, but I'll let you know."

"Okay, Bella," Charlie said, "but I'm trusting you. No alcohol, no drugs, no sex."

"Dad," Bella said, "it's not… I won't, I promise. I'll call you in a couple of hours."

She hung up the phone.

"It's curious," Garrett said.

"What is?" Bella asked.

"How good you are at evading the truth. Not one lie was told."

"Shouldn't you be comforting your mate?" Bella asked, pushing past Garrett and walking into the house.

Bella couldn't help but smile. It was large, modern and open, and not messy like Carlisle once claimed. It was sophisticated like Carlisle, but you could also see Garrett's small messes too. This was their home and she was in it. Her heart beat faster.

"I can hear that," Garrett said, "such a pretty noise. _Thump, thump, thump_. I can smell your fear. Taste your blood."

"Why aren't you concerned about Carlisle?" Bella asked, looking around the room for him.

"He's home," Garrett said, "he's safe now. He's calm, he will be fine."

Bella scoffed, she couldn't help it. Carlisle was not fine.

"If you're not going to help me," Bella said, "then you can leave."

Garrett waved her off and sat on the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Do whatever you want," he told her.

Bella couldn't understand why he was acting this way but she didn't have time to figure it out. She shoved his head with her hand on the way past. Garrett growled, but left it be. He was quietly pissed. Now that everything was calming down, now that Carlisle was home, he was hit with the truth. He hadn't been able to calm his mate down, but Bella had. Garrett had known Carlisle for over two-hundred-and-twenty-years whereas Bella had only known him for a couple of weeks. Maybe Carlisle didn't need him anymore.

Carlisle was hiding up in his shared bedroom with Garrett and it didn't take Bella long to find him curled up on the bed. She climbed in front of him, resting her hand on his cheek. Carlisle's eyes snapped to Bella's, sweet Bella.

He had wanted her blood and he was going to get it, she had seen him kill those guys. He had killed. The tears came forth and Carlisle couldn't stop them. Bella pulled Carlisle's head to her chest and she ran her hand through his hair.

"Thank you for saving me, Carlisle," Bella said softly. "I was so scared and you protected me. You did what needed to be done, please don't punish yourself too much. I forgive you, but you need to forgive yourself too."

"She's right," Garrett said, joining them on the bed.

He laid behind Carlisle making sure their bodies were flush together, then he wrapped his arm around Carlisle's chest, splaying his fingers out, holding him tightly.

"I forgive you," Garrett said. "I love you."

"Yes," Bella agreed, "we love you and nothing will ever change that."

Carlisle tried to listen to their words, but he couldn't get past what he'd done. Had his whole life been for nothing? What was the point of saving humans if he took their lives? Everything was jumbled up. He didn't want to be a doctor anymore, he didn't feel as though he deserved that right. He just wanted to find a way to make all the bad thoughts and pain stop.


	12. Chapter 12

**Silence**

Garrett pulled back and Carlisle tensed in Bella's arms. They were still on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked him.

"I have work," Garrett said.

"Call in sick, your mate needs you."

"I'm not doing that." Garrett needed to get out, he didn't like lying in bed all the time doing nothing, it was pointless. "Lyle," Garrett kissed Carlisle's temple, "I'll be back soon."

"What about me?" Bella asked. "My dad is going to get suspicious and I'm not leaving Carlisle alone."

"I don't care." Garrett left.

"Garrett," Bella called out, but he didn't stop. She stared into Carlisle's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere," she promised him, as she ran her hand down the side of his face.

Carlisle's golden eyes stared blankly at Bella and she was silently glad he hadn't tasted their blood. He was already struggling, but at least he didn't have to deal with having red eyes for the first time in his life.

"Can you tell me how you're feeling?" Bella asked.

Carlisle shook his head no.

"What do you need from me?" Bella hated feeling hopeless too.

Carlisle pulled Bella towards him and breathed in her scent. Bella settled in his arms. If this is what Carlisle needed then she would give it to him.

* * *

 **Answers**

Chief Swan walked into the station and Garrett sat up straighter.

"Garrett," Charlie said.

"Hey, Chief. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"It's personal."

Charlie tensed up, but grunted his acceptance for Garrett to continue.

"Your girl, where is she?"

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"I'm just typing up my case notes about the hospital incident," Garrett said.

"Oh, well, I think she's at her friends. Do you want me to call her?"

"No, that's fine. I think I can fill in the blanks."

Charlie stepped away and Garrett breathed a sigh of relief. Charlie didn't seem worried about his daughter's whereabouts and that was a good thing, but it wouldn't last forever.

Garrett stared at his computer screen trying to figure this out. He knew Carlisle the best, he should be able to solve this. Bella had gotten Carlisle to calm down because she told him that they forgave him, so Carlisle must be worried about the lives he took, which made sense. Ever since Garrett had met Carlisle he'd been a helper, not a killer.

Now what? Garrett needed to fix this, but he couldn't go back. He suddenly wished he had acted faster. If he had saved Bella then Carlisle wouldn't have had to.

"You okay?" Detective Weber asked him.

Garrett didn't answer, he just continued to stare at his screen.

Carlisle had killed four men, four scumbags... That was it. Garrett had his plan. He was going to look these guys up, find out all the deplorable things they had done and tell Carlisle. Surely Carlisle wouldn't feel as bad if he knew how horrible they were. Garrett got to work.

* * *

 **Love You**

"He thinks he's so smart," Bella smiled, "but it doesn't take much to rattle him. He gets this vacant look on his face, but it's more than that. If you look into his red eyes you can see him storming on the inside." Bella laughed. "He's incorrigible."

Bella paused, Carlisle's eyes never left her.

"I can see why you love him," Bella said.

Carlisle didn't know anymore. From the start he knew Garrett was his mate, but what did that mean? They didn't fall for each other, it was just fated. Were they really in love or not? Bella drew his attention back.

"He's special, like you," she said. "Yin and yang, you two, but it's more than that. You balance each other out. You save, he kills. You're kind, he's mean. You're blond, he's brunette. He wants my blood, you want my love. But it has to be more than this. I don't know why, but you haven't helped each other, maybe that's why I'm here. Garrett needs to learn some of your compassion and you need to learn that it's okay not to be perfect."

"I'm not condoning what you did, Carlisle," Bella continued, "but it was necessary. You saved me. If you hadn't... If they had..." Bella started crying. She had been too freaked out last night, covered in disbelief and shock, frozen in fear, and then Carlisle had needed her, but now... She was almost raped, by four men. She hadn't done anything to them, she hadn't led them on, they were just there and they could've done anything to her.

"Oh, Bella," Carlisle said, breaking his silence. "It hurts, everything hurts. I can't handle this."

They held onto each other, trying to help each other with their love.

* * *

 **Wake Up**

"Right," Garrett said, bursting into the room, "that's it, that's enough. Up, out of bed, both of you. This is not how we deal with things. Come on before I drag you out."

Bella sat up, but Carlisle didn't.

"I'm not playing," Garrett said. "Living room, two minutes or you'll regret it."

"I guess he's done being nice," Bella said, frowning. "I don't know him well, but something tells me we shouldn't keep him waiting." She got out of bed and held her hand out for Carlisle.

Bella was right and Carlisle was amazed with how well she already knew them and it would only grow with time. He let Bella pull him out of bed and they walked downstairs hand-in-hand. Garrett was pacing back and forth, so Carlisle sat on the couch and pulled Bella onto his lap. He knew with her there Garrett wouldn't attack him.

"You need to wake up," Garrett said, once he'd stopped pacing. "You killed four men and you can't take that back, nor should you want to. You were protecting Bella and that's more than I can say for myself."

Garrett turned on the TV.

"What's this?" Bella said. "Did you make a presentation?"

Garrett ignored her. "I did some digging on those men you killed," he said and Carlisle tensed. "Victim one, Tim Meadows," Garrett brought up a photo of him and Bella clutched Carlisle tightly, "was accused of sexually abusing his three sisters from age fourteen to eighteen, but wasn't charged as right before the trial the statements were recounted."

"Victim two, Ben Stacy, charged with assault after a road rage incident attack left a man with a permanent brain injury. Victim three, Hunter Johns, suspected of spousal abuse, but never proven. Victim four, Parker Meadows, Tim's uncle. Also accused of sexually abusing Tim's three sisters and Tim's mother, who is Parker's older sister. He has been tied to several rapes in Washington state and, I believe, murders. No charges have been laid."

"I know this doesn't excuse what you're feeling," Garrett told Carlisle, "but these men were set to rape Bella and maybe even kill her. We don't know if this was their first attack together or their tenth, it doesn't matter. All I know is that the world is better off without these men in it. Blame yourself, have your pity, do whatever the fuck you need, but I'm glad you killed them. If not Bella, it would've been someone else."

Garrett shut off the TV and sat on the coffee table in front of Carlisle, meeting his eyes.

"Enough of this," Garrett said softly, "you can't repent and help others if you shut down like this. Make amends if that's what you need to do. No matter what you say, they deserved to die. Don't let this overcome you, Lyle. You're good, the best, you need to continue to help people."

Garrett stood up. "I'm going for a hunt," he said. He couldn't handle this new side of himself, he wasn't compassionate, not even for Carlisle.

"No," Carlisle said, "please don't leave me." Garrett didn't move. "I..." Carlisle faltered. "You're right. I don't agree with everything you said, but you're right, I need to atone for this. Somehow. ...Thank you, sweetheart, for showing me who they truly were."

Bella sniffled and both vampires focused on her.

"What's wrong with you?" Garrett asked.

"They... They..." Bella was choked up. "They were going to rape me... Kill me... Oh, Carlisle, thank you, thank you, thank you for saving me." Bella hugged him, sobbing into his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Denial**

"I need to go home," Bella said, standing up and wiping her tears.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Garrett asked.

"Do you even care?" Bella said. "I'm fine, I cried it out. Charlie's probably worried about me, I'll see you later."

"You're not walking back into town," Garrett said, "let me drive you."

Bella didn't reply, but she went outside to wait by the garage.

"I won't be long," Garrett promised Carlisle.

"Okay," Carlisle accepted as he stared out the window.

Garrett sighed and drove Bella home. As he did, he couldn't help thinking about everything that had happened. How his lack of actions had caused all of this. He didn't love Bella, that's why he didn't save her… Right?

The drive was silent and Garrett pulled up to a deserted street one block away from Chief Swan's house. Bella hesitated.

"Get out," Garrett told her, "I need to get back to, Lyle."

Bella stared at him hurt. He only loved Carlisle, that much was clear. All Garrett wanted from her was her blood. She got out and slammed the door, glad to be away from him.

Garrett watched her go before speeding back home. Carlisle was still on the couch, staring out the window.

"How are you doing, love?" Garrett asked, sitting next to Carlisle on the couch.

Carlisle turned from the window and smiled at his mate.

"Better," Carlisle said. "You're right, it was necessary, I had no choice."

Garrett didn't believe Carlisle one bit, but he didn't push the matter.

* * *

 **Anger**

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked Bella.

"I really wish people would stop asking me that," Bella snapped. "I'm fine, everything's fine."

"Okay," Charlie said, "I was just checking. You don't seem like yourself is all. It's ever since you went to Port Angeles with your friends. …Is one of them pregnant? Are you pregnant?"

"God, no," Bella said. "I'm fine and definitely not pregnant."

Charlie took it on board. He knew something was up, but Bella wasn't talking.

"I need to go to the station," he said, "will you be okay here?"

Bella glared at her father and he left. She knew it was unfair to treat him this way, but she couldn't help it. No one would shut up, they kept demanding to know what was wrong with her. In the silence, she had gone through that night step-by-step. She had been so stupid to walk the streets of Port Angeles alone, and Garrett was there, he didn't save her or stop Carlisle. She was so mad at him for that.

Charlie arrived at the station and walked past Garrett's desk before continuing to his.

"Did your girlfriend dump you?" Detective Weber asked Garrett.

"Shut the fuck up," Garrett growled.

"Come on now," Charlie said, "none of that."

Garrett stood up, grabbing his jacket and sunglasses. "I'm going out on patrol," he said, "alone," he added before any of the rookies spoke up.

None of the senior officers stopped him, they didn't like being around Garrett when he was like this.

Garrett did his patrol, but it wasn't long before he found himself driving past the Swan's residence. Bella was inside, her heart was beating, she was silent. Garrett's venom boiled as he stopped out front. This was all Bella's fault. Carlisle was at home suffering. Life was fine before Bella came to town. Why was she here? Why did she have to be the cause of everything?

Enough of this. Garrett peeled out and headed to the only place he needed to be, with his mate.

"What are you doing back?" Carlisle asked. "You're not checking up on me, are you?"

"No, I just need to grab something." Garrett went up the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, following him.

Garrett didn't answer. He was here to check on Carlisle, but he couldn't let him know that.

"Gar, I don't need you to check on me, or lie about it, I'm fine."

Garrett continued to stay silent.

"I'm not stupid," Carlisle said, "stop treating me as such. Tell me what you're looking for, I'll help you."

More silence.

"Garrett, please."

"There it is," Garrett said, picking up his shotgun.

"And why would you need that today?" Carlisle asked.

"A bear attacked a human," Garrett lied, "we need to do damage control."

"I can handle that," Carlisle said, "I need to have a drink anyway."

"Sorry," Garrett said, "but this is police business." He stepped up to Carlisle and kissed him. "I'll be back later. Call the hospital."

Garrett left Carlisle alone.

Carlisle walked back downstairs and the silence allowed him to focus on what had happened. If only he'd been stronger. He didn't need to kill them, he just needed to scare them away. There were so many things he could've done. Carlisle's emotions overtook him and he punched a hole in the wall.

He stared at it before sighing. He needed to fix that before Garrett came home.

* * *

 **Bargaining**

"Dad," Bella said, "you remember how I was helping my friend?"

Charlie grunted out his reply.

"Well, I'm wondering what else I can do. I thought maybe... No, sorry, this is stupid."

"Bella," Charlie said, "I'm not completely dimwitted, I know things. Tell me what's going on. You can trust me."

Bella took a deep breath. "You know how we all have strong values and morals." Charlie nodded. "Well, my friend, they did something that clashed with that, really badly, and they're not doing too good right now. I want to help them, but I don't know how, and it's worse because it happened because of me."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie said. "Just be clear with me."

"It's a guy I like," Bella admitted, staring anywhere but at her father.

"You went to Port Angeles with him?" he asked. "I don't want you lying to me, Bella."

"No, I was in Port Angeles with Angela, Jessica and Lauren. We went dress shopping, well, they did. I got bored so I decided to check out a bookstore. It got dark and when I left..." Bella trailed off.

Charlie moved closer to his daughter, fearing the worst. "Bells," he said.

"There were four guys," Bella said, numbly, "they were drunk and they surrounded me. They… They started talking about what they were going to do to me and they… they started grabbing me."

Oh god, Charlie thought, but he stayed impassive on the outside.

"The guy I like, he found me, I don't know how, but he hurt the guys pretty bad. He just wanted to protect me, but that's not who he is. He's never hurt anyone before and now he's struggling because of me. I never should've left Angela and the other girls. How can I help him, dad?"

"Forget him for a moment," Charlie said, "how are you? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, I just wish I could go back and do something differently, so he didn't have to hurt those men."

"Life doesn't work that way."

Charlie paused to process what his daughter had been through.

"Maybe I should take you to see, Dr. Cullen," Charlie suggested, "just to be safe."

"No," Bella practically shouted. "I'm fine, dad, physically at least."

"Bella," Charlie's eyes drilled into hers, "what can I do to help?"

"I don't think there's anything you can do," Bella said. "I'm going for a drive."

Charlie stepped in front of her.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, dad, I just need to clear my head."

Charlie didn't move. He wanted to help his daughter, but he didn't know how, so he hugged her tightly. "You know I love you, right, Bells?"

"I know, dad, I'll be back soon."

Bella left and Charlie felt so helpless.

She got into her truck and checked her phone. She had a message from Garrett.

 **Garrett:** Meet me

 **Bella:** Where?

 **Garrett:** Same place as last time

 **Bella:** Where my truck broke down?

 **Garrett:** Yes

 **Bella:** I don't remember where that was

 **Garrett:** Just go to the road and I'll signal you

Bella sighed, but decided to follow his instructions. She wanted to get an update on how Carlisle was anyway. She saw her father watching her from the window and she waved to him. She hated that she had burdened him with everything, but she was glad he now knew what had happened.

Garrett was already waiting for her and Bella pulled off the road. He hopped into the passenger side,

"What do you want?" Bella asked.

"I want you to forgive me," Garrett said.

"For what?"

"For not saving you."

Bella scoffed.

"What?" Garrett asked. "Just say you forgive me, it's not that hard."

"Why would I forgive you for that?" Bella said. "At least Carlisle did something."

"Come on," Garrett said, "I'll do anything."

"I'm not giving you my forgiveness. It has to be earned."

Garrett growled.

"Now get out of my truck."

Garrett hesitated, but there was something in her eyes that made him obey.

Bella drove away and Garrett headed back home.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked the moment Garrett came through the door.

"Nothing."

"Please," Carlisle said, "I know when you're upset, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Garrett sat next to his mate on the couch. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

Garrett didn't believe him. "You still praying to a god that doesn't exist?"

"You know I hate it when you say that," Carlisle said, "it's okay if you don't believe, but I do and you should respect that."

"Whatever," Garrett shrugged it off.

"And yes," Carlisle said, "he's the only one who can grant me forgiveness for my actions."

Garrett rolled his eyes. It was stupid, God was stupid, life was stupid.

* * *

 **Depression**

"Come on, Bells," Charlie said, "you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry, dad."

Charlie stared at his daughter. Things had only gotten worse. What almost happened to her in Port Angeles was unimaginable, but he thought Bella was stronger than this. She never left her room, she wasn't going to school, or seeing the boyfriend she had, or the guy she liked, Charlie wasn't sure about the details, she wasn't eating. She was just sitting there, staring out the window. He was trying not to push her too hard, but if things didn't change soon, he'd have to do something.

"I need to go to the station," Charlie said. "Can I grab you anything after my shift?"

"No, thanks."

Charlie sighed, but there was nothing he could do. He headed to the station hoping to be able to take his mind off his broken daughter for a little while.

When he got there, something curious happened. Garrett Garrison asked for time off. He had never done that before, he actually worked more hours than he should, but Charlie had never questioned him.

"Do you know when you'll be back?" Charlie asked.

"No, not at this stage," Garrett said. "I'll let you know when I do."

"Are you staying in town?"

"No."

Chief Swan granted him his leave and Garrett left, not wanting to answer any more questions.

Garrett was getting out. He just needed to get away from everyone and everything. He needed to immerse himself in a tricky hunt, pull off the impossible, something to clear his mind. He needed it.

Garrett stopped by home on the way out of town. Carlisle was just sitting there, like normal. It was all Bella was doing too and Garrett was sick of it. Garrett didn't say anything. He just leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Carlisle on the top of the head.

Carlisle turned around, but his mate was gone. He turned back, staring at the wall. Garrett's kiss had felt like a goodbye kiss and it made Carlisle feel worse. They weren't mated. They just needed each other, that's all it ever was. They weren't suited, they were complete opposites.

Garrett would never become good and Carlisle would never be able to accept what he'd done, and the more he thought about it, the more he thought about Garrett and how many humans he'd killed. Carlisle knew that wasn't fair, he had accepted that side of Garrett, but now… Everything seemed amplified.

God wasn't speaking to him, no one was. They all hated him, they didn't forgive him, they didn't love him and Carlisle didn't blame them.

His mind slipped to ending his life, like it often did lately. He knew God wouldn't forgive him for that either, he wouldn't be going to heaven, but what did it even matter? He had stopped drinking blood, but it would take a decade at least to starve to death. He needed something else and only one thing came to mind; the wolves.

All he had to do was go into their territory and they'd make quick work of him. Carlisle looked out the window, it wouldn't take long. He'd just have to jump the creek and cross the treaty line. With him gone, Bella and Garrett would find comfort in each other, if needed. Trio's weren't a thing, there were only pairs and Carlisle was certain he was the one who needed to die so Bella and Garrett could thrive.

It could've been any of them, but only him since he took four lives. Carlisle continued to sit, trying to gain the courage. He'd been alive for a long time, he'd seen so much, but it was time to make all the pain and suffering go away. Garrett was gone, Bella was home, it was time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lost**

"Bella," Charlie said hesitantly. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but nothing else made sense. "The guy you like, it's Dr. Cullen, isn't it?"

Bella spun around, her eyes widening in fear. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"It's either him or Deputy Garrison," Charlie said.

"Are you insane? What makes you think that?"

"I'm not stupid, Bells, I'm Chief of Police."

"But how?" Bella asked.

"It's simple, neither Garrett nor Carlisle have ever taken time off and now suddenly they both have, and you haven't been at school. What I don't understand is, why? And, for how long? And, which one of them?"

"Are you going to overreact?" Bella asked, wondering how she was going to get out of this.

"Bella, you're sixteen. Just tell me the truth."

"Ask me a question and I'll answer," Bella said.

"Are you dating one of them?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"Carlisle."

"Bella, he's double your age, please tell me you haven't had sex with him."

"I haven't."

"And Garrett?"

"I haven't had sex with him either."

"No," Charlie said, "what is your relationship with him?"

"We're friends."

"Have you kissed him?"

"No."

"Have you kissed Carlisle?"

"Yes. ...Dad, can we please change the subject?"

"What's going on?" Charlie asked. "Why have they taken time off? Why aren't you going to school? Tell me what's going on."

"I already told you," Bella said, "I was in Port Angeles, I was attacked, Carlisle saved me. He hurt those guys pretty good and now he's suffering, that's why he's taken time off."

"And Garrett?"

"I don't know," Bella said, "he's hard to read, but he was there too and he didn't save me. I think he regrets it, he was asking for my forgiveness, but I didn't give it to him."

Charlie sat down on Bella's bed, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"Was your life this exciting in Phoenix?" he asked.

"No."

"Okay, so what are you doing about all of this? You can't just sit here and mope around, that's not helping anyone."

"I thought you'd be mad," Bella said, "why aren't you?"

"I'm still processing this," Charlie said, "but I know Carlisle well, he's a standup man. I'll want to talk to him of course, but... I only just got you back, Bells. You keep telling me you're grown up and... I don't know. I really want to sit down with you both. Are you sure you and Garrett are just friends?"

"I don't know," Bella said, "it's complicated."

"How is it complicated?"

Bella paused. "It's not my place to tell."

"Bella." Charlie sighed.

"Promise not to say a word and I will tell you."

"Fine, I promise."

"Carlisle and Garrett are dating and they have been for a long while."

"Don't be daft, Bella."

"Why would I lie about this?" Bella asked.

"You've been obsessed with them since you met them," Charlie said. "Do you think maybe you've imagined all this?"

"Are you calling me crazy?"

"It's impossible," Charlie said. "Carlisle and Garrett don't know each other well enough. Just because they both have odd colored eyes, as you say, doesn't mean they're connected. Dating... Are you serious?"

"Don't believe me then, I don't care," Bella turned back to the window, "but I'm not crazy."

"Fine," Charlie said, "let's say you're telling the truth, what's going to snap you out of this funk?"

"I don't know," Bella turned back to him, "I guess going to check on Carlisle would be a start. I haven't seen him for a while and if Garrett's taken time off..." Bella didn't want to think about what that could mean.

"Do you want to go alone?" Charlie asked. "Or I can drive you. I'm not sure it's safe for you to go by yourself in your state."

She didn't care as long as she got to see Carlisle.

"Let's go." Bella stood up, grabbing her jacket.

Charlie was glad she was finally moving from her spot in front of the window, it had been too long.

"Where does he live?" Charlie asked.

"Out in the woods, I'll show you."

"So..." Charlie said, "Carlisle, huh. How did that even happen?"

"Dad."

"No, this is judgment free zone," he said, "I just want to know more."

"I don't know. We met at the hospital, three times, there were some small sparks, I guess. Then I saw him at the grocery store. He doesn't cook, so I offered to cook him a meal... Shit."

Bella suddenly realized that even though Carlisle only drank animal blood, he had eaten food for her. No wonder he went straight to the bathroom after.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing," Bella said. "He came over the weekend you went fishing with Billy. Nothing happened. He helped me cook the meal and wash up. Then we watched a movie and he left. And just so you know, I tried to kiss him and he denied me, because he couldn't betray Garrett, they are dating, you know."

"Then why are you going after Carlisle if they're dating?" Charlie asked.

"Because we've all come to an understanding," Bella said. "I thought we were leaving this until you could talk to both me and Carlisle."

Charlie agreed and let the matter drop for now.

They arrived at Carlisle and Garrett's place and Bella told Charlie to wait there. He could see the front door from where he was, so he agreed. Bella knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She pounded on it as hard as she could, but it was pointless. If they were home they would know she was here without her knocking.

Bella tried the handle and the door opened. Charlie was out of the car and by his daughter's side in an instant.

"This is breaking and entering," Charlie warned.

"It was unlocked," Bella said, "I didn't break anything."

"It still counts."

"We're checking on his welfare, doesn't that give us a right?" Bella asked.

"No, not without cause."

"Whatever," Bella said, pushing her way inside regardless.

Charlie followed her. "Are you sure this is their place?" he asked. "I don't see any photos of them or anything."

Bella ignored him and headed straight upstairs. Her heart dropped when she saw it was empty.

"Bella," Charlie called out, his voice grave.

Her heart sunk further as she quickly ran down the stairs. Charlie was holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"What is it?" Bella asked, snatching it from him.

 _I'm sorry._

 _I will never find a love greater and nor should I want to._

 _Please don't cry for me, find comfort in each other._

 _It was a pleasure to spend time with both of you._

 _Love Carlisle_

 _Love Lyle_

Bella sunk to the floor.

"No," Charlie said, helping her back up, "we don't do this, we're Swans, we're stronger than this. What does this mean?"

"What do you think?" Bella said. "He's gone off to kill himself, I told you he was struggling."

"Okay, let's not panic," Charlie said, "I can figure this out... I'm realizing I don't know anything about him. Bella, please tell me you know him well enough to know where he'd go."

"I don't know," Bella said, trying not to think of the worst. She didn't know much about vampires. Could they kill themselves? "Garrett," she said desperately, "Garrett would know."

Bella pulled out her phone and dialed Garrett's number. He didn't answer. She called him three more times, still no answer.

"Let me try," Charlie said, "he always answers me."

But Garrett didn't answer Charlie either.

"You don't think," Charlie said, "that this is a murder suicide?"

"No." Bella refused to believe that. "Come on, dad, help me, help him."

"Okay," Charlie said, looking around for a clue. "Call Carlisle."

Bella did and they heard his phone ring inside the house.

"Okay, okay," Charlie said, "he didn't go anywhere far... Car, let's check if his car is here."

They went to the garage, it was.

"Hmm," Charlie said, "Garrett's car is still here too, that's odd. Bella, is there any more to this?"

"I can't say."

"Bella, now is not the time to hold onto information. Carlisle is out there, don't you want to save him?"

Bella did, more than anything.

"He's a vampire," Bella whispered, "him and Garrett, they're vampires. That's why they have weird colored eyes."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

Bella wondered why he was so calm.

"I'm sure."

"I can't believe he was right," Charlie said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Billy," Charlie shook his head, "he likes to tell stories and one of his favorites is about the Cold Ones, vampires. I thought he was drunk and crazy, but... He did mention the doctor and the deputy... I thought he was drunk. ...He doesn't come to our hospital, I thought it was a tribe respect thing. ...How do you kill a vampire?"

"I don't know," Bella answered. "I didn't really ask them about that."

"Okay, well... Don't panic. I'll just call Billy."

Charlie continued to hold Bella up as he dialed Billy's number.

"You called quick," Billy said, "I thought it'd be days before you did. Now, don't get ahead of yourself, it's wasn't the wolves."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, ah, nothing," Billy said. "What can I do for you?"

"What did the wolves do?" Charlie asked.

"It wasn't their fault, they came into our territory, the Wolves were just protecting themselves."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know, dead, probably."

"Ask, quickly."

"Come on, Charlie, if you're calling then you know what they are. This is a good thing."

"Ask," Charlie said.

"Okay, okay, give me a sec. I'll call you back."

"What?" Bella demanded. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Charlie said. "I think Carlisle went to the wolves hoping they'd kill him. Billy's checking. He kept saying they, but Garrett can't be involved. Try calling him again."

Bella did, but there was still no answer. She thought of sending him a message, but she had no idea what to say.

Charlie's phone rang and Bella held her breath.

"Mmm-hmm," Charlie said. "Okay... You sure... Yeah... Umm, no, I think they've done enough... Yeah, I know it... Okay, thanks Billy."

"What?" Bella asked.

"There's no confirmation that the wolves killed Carlisle. Word going around is that they got him good and left him to die. The Alpha found out and went back to finish the job but Carlisle was gone. Billy thinks something took him."

"Or someone," Bella said. "It had to be Garrett."

"Maybe," Charlie said, his phone buzzed and he looked at it. "We have a location, let's go."

Bella paused. "We're really doing this?" she questioned. Never did she believe that she would be teaming up with her father to search the forest for her suicidal vampire boyfriend. "Shouldn't we wait for news?"

"Bella, it's my job and if Carlisle is a vampire then we can't involve anyone else."

"We can't check the whole forest," Bella said, "it'll take too long."

"We need to try," Charlie said, "keep trying Garrett until he answers. Send him messages, but don't reveal anything, we don't know if he's involved or not."

They got back into the car and Charlie drove them as close to the incident site as he could and then they hiked the rest of the way in. Jacob was there to meet them.

"Dad sent me," he said, "hey, Bella."

Bella didn't reply.

"You're sure he wasn't killed?" Charlie asked Jacob.

"Yeah, they removed his head, but dad said that doesn't kill them, you have to burn them. Sam came to finish the job, but the vamp was gone."

A sob escaped Bella and Charlie wrapped his arm around his daughter.

"What's wrong with her?" Jacob asked.

"Are you a wolf?" Charlie ignored him.

"No, but I have some of the qualities."

"Can you smell if anyone else was here?"

Jacob sniffed the air. "Nope, just us wolves and the vamp, nothing else."

"Maybe he realized his mistake," Bella said, through her tears, "maybe he got away himself, maybe he's off somewhere alone and dying."

"They can't die unless they burn," Jacob said.

"Maybe he accounted for that," Charlie said. "If he was set on death then he would know this. Bella, please don't get your hopes up on finding him alive."

"Garrett wasn't here," Bella muttered, "again. Why doesn't he want to save us? We're his mates."

"Can we trust any of the wolves?" Charlie asked Jacob. "We need to find him."

"Why? He's a vamp, he deserves to die."

"Go home," Charlie told him.

"You're not going to find him without me," Jacob said.

"Just go," Charlie said and Jacob did. "Bella, we need a plan. Are you still trying for Garrett? Do you know any other vampires?"

"No, just them. Garrett thought we were all mated, surely that means we're connected, but I don't feel anything and clearly Garrett hasn't if he's not here. Wait..." Bella pulled her phone out, she thought of the one thing that may just work.

 **Bella:** I'm bleeding. If you don't come quick, you'll never get to taste my blood again

Charlie frowned as he read the message. "Has Garrett had your blood before?"

"Yes."

"And I guess vampires are the reason your face miraculously healed itself and not that bullshit trial healing cream story you told me."

"Yeah." Bella stared at her phone, waiting impatiently. It buzzed.

 **Garrett:** Where are you?

"He answered," Bella exclaimed.

"Call him," Charlie said, "he can't come into this blind."

Bella called him and Garrett answered instantly.

"How dare you ignore me," Bella yelled at him, sobs overtaking her. Where was he before when they needed him? Why did he only care about her blood?

Charlie took the phone from his daughter.

"Deputy," Charlie said quickly before Garrett could hang up, "you need to get back here. The wolves got Carlisle good and we don't know where he is."

Charlie pulled the phone away from his ear as the most heartbreaking roar came from Garrett. It had both Charlie and Bella shuddering.


	15. Chapter 15

**Found**

"What is going on?" Garrett growled when he came onto the scene where the wolves had gotten Carlisle. "You better not be playing me, Bella, I was in the middle of something."

"We can see that," Bella said, frowning at the still dripping blood covering Garrett's shirt.

"Don't play with me," he said. "I went by the house, Carlisle's not there, so where is he?"

"We don't know, Dad found this." Bella held up the note Carlisle left for Garrett to read, but she wasn't giving it up. The note was hers to keep, it might be the last thing she ever got from Carlisle.

"What have you done?" Garrett asked, trying to keep his emotions in check. His mate was suicidal and he'd done nothing. He had needed a break, he was just going for a hunt, he was giving Carlisle alone time, he was doing what was best for himself, like always.

"We talked to Billy Black," Charlie said. "It's confirmed that Carlisle was beheaded by the wolves right in this very spot."

Garrett scented the air and looked around the area. He couldn't let himself think about his mate with no head.

"We don't know where he is now," Charlie said, "my best guess is somewhere in this forest. We weren't sure what to do, so we contacted you. So... What do we do?"

" _We_ do nothing." Garrett growled. "You shouldn't even be here. Why is he here Bella? What does he know?"

"Everything." Bella shrugged. It all had to come out at some point.

"Everything? Are you insane? Why would you do that?"

"What choice did I have?" Bella said. "No one was telling me anything. You weren't around. At least my father cares enough to check on me, unlike you."

"I don't think this is the time for this," Charlie said, "whatever this is. Shouldn't you be out there looking for Carlisle?" he asked Garrett. "He's injured."

Garrett glared at Charlie, he shouldn't be involved in this, this didn't concern him.

"Why aren't you moving?" Bella asked. "If you're not going to do anything then leave and we'll do it ourselves."

Garrett rolled his eyes and took off running.

"Is he going off to look?" Charlie asked. "Or did he just leave?"

"He went to look," Bella said.

"How can you tell?"

"If there's one thing I know for certain, it's his love for Carlisle."

"I'm confused," Charlie said, "Garrett's always been confusing and mysterious, but this is taking it to a whole new level. Do you like him, like you like Carlisle?"

"I don't know," Bella said, "it's complicated. I care for him and I'm attracted to him, but I'm more concerned with how he feels about me."

"And how's that?"

"No idea."

"Do I need to have a talk with him too?" Charlie asked. He really didn't want to, but he would.

"I don't know, dad. Can we leave this for now?" Bella shivered, the sun was dropping fast.

Charlie pulled his jacket off and gave it to his daughter.

"That was a lot of blood on his shirt," Charlie said. "Does he do that often? Drink blood?"

"I don't know."

"You don't seem to know much. Do you think maybe you're rushing into this? Two men... Two vampires... It just seems like you should know some of these things."

"I figured I could get to know these things," Bella said, "I haven't been here long, I haven't known them long. I didn't expect all this to happen, none of us did."

"Just be careful, Bells, I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't, dad."

Garrett came back, eyes blazing with fury. "He's not in there, I checked every square inch. Get me permission to check the reservation."

"I don't think-"

"Now," Garrett roared.

Charlie pulled out his phone and got permission.

"Okay," he told Garrett, "you have five minutes, everyone is in their houses, if you make one wrong move, they will kill you. Bella and I are going home, please stay in contact and let us know when you find him. Bella assures me that you love Carlisle, so find him."

Garrett hated being told what to do, especially by a human, but he knew arguing would get him nowhere, so he took off running.

"I guess you really love them," Charlie said, leading his daughter from the forest, "that, or you're mated or whatever because I know you'd never put up with that behavior. You wouldn't, right? Things with your mother and I didn't work out because I was blind to it all, I told myself everything was fine even though deep down I knew it wasn't. I know you say they're together, but that doesn't mean you have to date both of them or either of them."

"Dad, let's leave this. I just want to get home. I'm tired, I've got the worst headache and Carlisle's still missing. ...Where is he? He was injured, he can't have gotten far, but Garrett searched the whole forest and he was nowhere. I saw Garrett scenting the air, can't he just follow Carlisle's scent?"

Now, it was Charlie's turn to say 'I don't know'. He opened the car door and helped Bella inside.

Bella dozed off on the drive back into town, but when the car pulled to a stop, Bella was jostled awake. She looked out the window at their dark house and her mind went straight to Carlisle. He was out there, in the dark, the cold, injured, all alone. She wanted to be out there searching for him, but she knew it was impossible.

Charlie came around and helped to make sure Bella made it inside.

"Can I get you anything?" Charlie asked.

"No, I'm just going up to bed."

Charlie nodded and let his daughter go. Bella trudged up the stairs, ready to go back to sleep. She pushed her door open and stumbled inside. Her eyes went to her bed and suddenly she was wide awake.

"Oh, Carlisle," Bella said, rushing over to him. He was lying on her bed, his back to her. He was lying still, too still.

She knelt on the bed beside him. His eyes were closed and then Bella realized his head was on sideways.

"Oh, Carlisle. It's okay, I'm here."

He didn't move.

"Dad," Bella called out. "Dad, quick."

Charlie was in the room a moment later. His eyes fell on Carlisle. He moved around to the other side of the bed and he didn't like what he saw, Carlisle was torn up, completely shredded. Charlie pulled his phone out and called Garrett. A few moments later Garrett was in the room too.

"Move," Garrett said, "give me space."

Charlie came around and pulled Bella off the bed. She didn't want to move from Carlisle's side, but Charlie didn't know what was going to happen and he wanted her to be safe. He pulled Bella over to the corner so they could watch what was happening. He stayed close to her.

Garrett pulled Carlisle flat on his back and looked at all his injuries. His head was on crooked. It would heal, slowly turning to right itself, but it would be a long and painful process. Garrett knew what he had to do.

"Sorry, Lyle," he whispered as he straddled Carlisle's chest. Garrett put his hands on either side of Carlisle's head and then he pulled hard, ripping the still healing head from Carlisle's body. Garrett worked quickly, lining Carlisle's head up correctly this time and holding it in place until it started fusing back together.

Once that was done, Garrett moved down, checking all of the other wounds. He sucked on them, making sure they were clean, then he added his venom to help with the healing. Garrett realigned more body parts. This would all scar, but Carlisle was alive.

Garrett was so mad at his mate. How could he do this? He knew Carlisle was feeling sad, but not this sad. What hadn't Carlisle confided in him? Why did he choose death? Surely there were better options than going to the wolves. Garrett growled lowly as he continued to fuss over his mate.

"What's going on?" Bella asked him. "Is Carlisle going to be okay?"

"He'll survive." Garrett grunted.

Bella pulled away from her father and approached the bed slowly.

"What now?" Bella asked. "How can I help him?"

"There's nothing any of us can do," Garrett said, "now we wait."

Bella sat on the edge on the bed and ran her hand through Carlisle's hair.

"When will he wake up?"

"It depends."

"You've seen this before?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

"And?"

"It depends," Garrett said. "Beheading has different effects on everyone. Some are fine, they come out of it normal. Some change, sometimes for the better, sometimes worse. It's the most traumatic injury we can go through. It's even worse than losing limbs to fire."

Bella's eyes met Garrett's, they were sitting either side of their mate.

"So, we just wait?" Bella said, still running her hand through Carlisle's hair.

"Yes."

"And you won't leave this time?" Bella asked.

Garrett paused before he answered. "No."

"What I don't understand," Charlie said, "is how he got here. He lost his head, he was injured, and we're far from the spot where he was attacked. I get having a driving force, but that can't be possible, can it?"

"He didn't do it alone," Garrett said, "there's another scent here."

"Someone helped him?" Bella asked. "Who? Another vampire?"

"No, something else." Garrett scented the air. "It was one of the wolves, you can't mistake that horrible smell."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. "According to the legends, the cold ones and the wolves are enemies."

"I'm just telling you what I smell," Garrett said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my mate now."

"Why do you get him?" Bella asked. "He came here."

"He was brought here, he didn't come, and I've known him longer."

"But why was he bought here?" Bella said. "Carlisle must've mentioned me otherwise they would've taken him home, not here."

"You can't talk with your head detached," Garrett said, "not until the shock has worn off which takes months."

"How do you know so much about this?" Charlie asked, but Garrett ignored him.

"Surely it's not wise to move him in his fragile state," Bella said, "he should stay here for the time being."

"You know what?" Garrett stood up. "Whatever."

"Where are you going?" Bella asked. "You said you weren't going to leave."

"I'm going to find this wolf," Garrett said. "I'm sure you're perfectly capable of looking after our mate. He clearly wanted you and not me anyway."

And with that, Garrett left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disloyalty and Devotion**

Garrett ran straight into the center of La Push, he didn't care about the treaty or the wolves. He scented the air and before anyone could react, he had the wolf responsible for saving Carlisle under his arm and he fled.

When he was well and clear of the reservation, he set the wolf down and stared at him.

"Why?" Garrett snarled.

"Why what?" Seth replied, looking at the storming vampire in front of him. He'd never seen one with red eyes, only gold.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Garrett asked. "I presume that was Lyle's plan. He wanted you to burn him, correct?"

Seth didn't answer, but Garrett didn't need him to, he knew his mate well.

"Then why didn't you kill him?" Garrett asked.

Seth wasn't scared even though he knew he should be. This vampire wasn't good like Carlisle was. "He asked me not to."

"I hardly believe that." Garrett started pacing. "Tell me everything, how do you know him?"

"We're friends," Seth said.

"How?"

"He saved me."

Garrett growled. "Spit it out already."

"I was young and I got sick, they tried to treat it on the reservation, but I didn't get better. They called Dr. Cullen in, under sufferance, and he made me better. He said if it had been any longer my burst appendix would've killed me. He saved me, I owed him."

"So, what?" Garrett said. "Years later he comes to you and asks you to burn his injured body and you just agree?"

"Not exactly," Seth said. "We kept in touch, he told me about his kind. I was always fascinated and I did owe him. So, when he came to me and asked me to end his life, I agreed. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wasn't listening. He set everything up, I came upon his headless body and then… I couldn't do it, but it was what he wanted. I battled with myself, but then, and I don't know how it happened, but his severed head whispered one word: 'Swan'. I shouldn't have known anything about it, but one of our elders, Billy Black, had an inkling that Chief Swan's daughter was getting close to the vampires. Either way, I couldn't kill him and I didn't think he wanted to die, so I took him to Chief Swan's house. Is he okay?"

"You don't deserve to know the answer to that," Garrett snarled. "How did you carry him all that way? Are you even a wolf yet?"

"Yes, I've been a wolf for years."

"You are done," Garrett said. "I will spare your live because you spared my mate's, but that's it. You stay away from Lyle, do you hear me?"

Seth faltered and Garrett's red eyes burned into his.

"Yes," Seth said. He didn't want to agree, but he wasn't stupid enough to argue with Garrett. Nothing would stop him from being Carlisle's friend, if Carlisle survived.

Garrett left the young wolf where he was and ran back to his mate. He could hear Bella and Chief Swan talking inside the house, so he stayed outside.

"Do you think Garrett will come back?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know," Bella said, "you probably know him better than me."

"I think it's safe to say I don't know him at all," Charlie said, "how could I not know he was a vampire? I worked with him for three years. Sure, I knew he was odd, but… Carlisle, too? You knew they were connected from day one," he said. "…They did show up around the same time."

"Dad, it's their job to hide what they really are," Bella said, "I only found out because I was told."

Charlie hummed. "So, what are we supposed to do now?" he asked, at a complete loss.

"I don't know," Bella was sitting beside Carlisle on her bed, running her hand through his hair. "Garrett's the only one who knows what's going on and what to do. I really hope he doesn't run away again. Carlisle needs him, I need him."

"Maybe we can get a book on vampires or ask Billy," Charlie suggested.

"The wolves are the ones who did this to him," Bella said, "we can't go to them. Garrett will come back, he won't leave his mate alone, he won't." But even as Bella said it, she didn't believe it. Garrett never did what she thought he would.

Garrett faltered outside of the Swan residence, he could tell Bella needed him, he knew Carlisle needed him, but he was torn. It had been a whirlwind. He hadn't protected Bella. He hadn't stopped Carlisle from killing those men. He hadn't been able to calm his mate down. He hadn't properly cared for him. He hadn't seen the true depth of Carlisle's sadness. He hadn't stayed. He had left his two mates behind and now one was as good as dead. They needed him.

Charlie jumped in shock as Garrett suddenly appeared in his daughter's doorway. He was at a loss of how to act. This man, his deputy, and the doctor, they were both mated to his daughter, and they were vampires. His mind hadn't processed this new information at all, but he knew he'd have to figure it all out soon. He didn't want to lose Bella though, not after finally getting her back here since she was three months old.

"So," Bella said, when no one else spoke, "did you find the wolf?"

"I did," Garrett answered.

"And?"

Garrett didn't reply. Charlie shifted, he didn't want to be here, but he couldn't leave Bella unprotected.

"And what?" Garrett snapped. He wanted to be the one on the bed with his mate, but there was no room, not with Bella there. Maybe when the humans fell asleep he could take his mate back home where he belonged.

"Why did the wolf save Carlisle?" Bella asked. "Who was it? Why did they bring him here? Did you kill them?"

"Lyle made a deal with the wolf for them to burn his beheaded body, the wolf owed him a debt, but when it came down to it, Lyle's severed head spoke one word, 'Swan'." Bella gasped. "So, the wolf brought Lyle here instead of killing him."

"Who was it?" Charlie asked, thinking of all the young boys on the reservation.

"Seth."

"Who's that?" Bella asked.

"Harry Clearwater's boy," Charlie said, "but he's so young."

"He's been a wolf for years," Garrett said, still standing by the door, he wanted to move closer, but not with Chief Swan in the room.

"Did you kill him?" Bella asked and she was surprised by his answer.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he saved our mate."

"Our mate?" Bella questioned. "Are you willing to accept this and stick by us, no matter what?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yes," Bella said, "but for how long?"

It was getting too much for Garrett, he really needed to get out. He hadn't finished his hunt or covered it up, he knew it wasn't that big of a deal, but he needed to be anywhere but here. It was how he got his space, it was how he dealt with everything.

"You're thinking of leaving right now, aren't you?" Bella said and Garrett hated that she was accusing him.

He wanted to tell her no, but she wasn't wrong. He just stood there, not moving. They would fall asleep eventually and he would take Carlisle home. He really wanted to wait outside though.

"Bella," Charlie spoke, "umm, maybe, do you think… Don't you think Garrett should check Carlisle again?"

"He doesn't need me to move to do that," Bella said.

Charlie could feel the tension in the room.

"Come on," he said, "how about we go downstairs then, we need to talk about this and what's going to happen now."

"I'm not leaving him alone."

"He won't be alone," Charlie said, "he'll be with Garrett. Come on now."

Bella sat up. "No," she said, "I know Garrett and the moment we leave he'll run with Carlisle and I'll never get to see him again. I won't leave him alone."

"Garrett," Charlie said, "promise me right now that you won't take Carlisle from this house tonight."

Garrett would never disobey an order from his superior.

"I promise," he said. Charlie only said tonight and Garrett knew Carlisle was too fragile to move right this instant.

"Come on, Bells," Charlie said.

Bella hugged Carlisle and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

Garrett watched her closely, and then she left the room with her father. Garrett waited until they were downstairs before he shut the door and made his way over to his mate. He didn't do anything for a moment, he just stood there, looking at his mate. Carlisle was ripped up, he had been beheaded, Garrett had been gone when it happened.

"I'm sorry, Lyle," Garrett said, barely above a whisper. "This is my fault. I should've protected you, I should've protected Bella from those men."

Garrett was afraid to get too close, but he craved it. He took Bella's place on the bed and hugged Carlisle to him. Garrett's emotions overtook him and the blood red tears fell as his body shook. He was crying. Garrett had made so many mistakes lately and it had almost cost him the love of his life. How could he be so selfish? He buried his head against Carlisle's side trying to hide his tears.

It was soft and Garrett was sure he imagined it, but he swore he heard Carlisle speak one single word: 'sweetheart'. It made Garrett's chest ache and he held his mate to his chest tighter. Garrett had made so many mistakes lately, but he wouldn't make another one, not when it came to his mates.


	17. Chapter 17

**Gone**

"Bella, I want you to know," Charlie said, "that I'm not sure I'm okay with all of this, but if you're sure then I am. I never abandoned you, I hope you know that. I came home one day and your mother had her bags packed. I pleaded with her, I told her she could stay here, that I would help her, but she didn't listen. I always wanted you, I've always loved you. Your decision to come and live with me made me so happy. So, this, whatever this is, I promise that you can count on me. I probably won't always do or say the right thing, but I'm here."

"Thanks, dad." Bella hugged him. "I know things are crazy and I'm only sixteen, but I'm connected to them, I can feel it."

"Do you love them?" Charlie asked, grabbing a beer. This was definitely a beer moment.

"I love Carlisle, I'm not sure about Garrett. They're so different from each other." Bella paused. She felt connected to them and she missed them. "I think I'll go check on them."

Bella left and Charlie faltered. He trusted his daughter, but they were vampires, there was so much unknown. He didn't want to impose by following her though. Then again, he decided he had every right. He took his beer and followed her.

"I don't believe it," Bella yelled, "actually, no, I do believe it."

Charlie stopped at the doorway and Bella turned to face him.

"Garrett's gone," she said. "I guess we should be thankful he didn't take Carlisle with him. I can't believe it."

"Bella," Charlie said, "I think you need to be easier on him."

"Are you insane?" Bella asked. "He's a part of this, but he hasn't even been trying."

"We don't know how these things work," Charlie said, "we don't know their relationship, we know nothing. I only know one side of Garrett, but he's a good guy, and from what I've seen, he loves Carlisle. He wouldn't leave him unless it was necessary. Maybe he needed to grab something, or do something, we don't know."

Bella calmed down, her father was right. She just hoped Garrett came back. She approached the bed carefully and climbed on. Carlisle was still lying still. He looked pale and gaunt. He looked dead. Bella ran her hand down the side of his face, he felt colder than normal. Something wasn't right.

"How do we help him?" Bella asked. "Something doesn't seem right."

"Well, I'm no expert," Charlie said, "but he's a vampire, so wouldn't he need blood."

Blood, right. It suddenly made sense. Bella pulled her sleeve down and looked for something sharp.

"Oh, hey, now," Charlie said, "I didn't mean your blood."

"What does it matter?" Bella asked. "He needs blood and I'm willing."

"Maybe it should be mine," Charlie said. He didn't want to do it, but he'd offer himself over Bella.

"This is why Garrett can't leave," Bella said.

"Maybe he's gone to get blood," Charlie suggested.

"Yeah, right," Bella scoffed, "we clearly can't count on him. We've got to do this ourselves."

"Let's think rationally," Charlie said, "does it have to be warm blood? Can we get some from like a dead body, or maybe animal blood?"

Bella's head shot up. "Animal blood would work, I'm not sure it's better than human blood, but it's what Carlisle usually drinks."

"Okay," Charlie said, glad to finally have a plan, "I'll get some from the butchers. Will you be okay here?"

"Yes, dad."

"Please don't open a vein," Charlie said. "We'll try animal blood first and if that doesn't work we'll reassess."

Bella agreed and Charlie stepped out. Once she heard the front door close, Bella laid beside Carlisle and hugged him.

"I'm sorry he left again," Bella said. "He loves you, I know he does, I just don't think he likes me, but don't worry, Carlisle, I won't leave you. Dad's going to get you blood, animal blood. We'll make sure you heal."

Bella laid with Carlisle until Charlie came back. When she heard the door, she sat up and a moment later Charlie was in the room with the blood, lots of blood.

"Do we need to warm it up?" he asked. "Or is that more of a preference thing?"

"I don't know. I'd say it didn't matter, but he feels so cold, dad."

"Okay," Charlie said, "I'll start heating it up."

Charlie walked down the stairs in disbelief. He was about to heat up blood for his daughter's beheaded vampire boyfriend. He knew having Bella come and live with him would bring some changes, but nothing like this. He hated how he felt oddly calm about it all. He assumed he was still in shock, but there was an underlying feeling of how right this seemed. He knew Carlisle and Garrett, they weren't bad guys.

He got the first batch of blood warmed and started the second before he walked up the stairs.

"How do we do this?" he asked Bella. "I don't want to make a mess. Can you open his mouth?"

Bella tried, but Carlisle's mouth wouldn't budge.

"Hold this," Charlie said, handing Bella the jug of blood. "This is so gross."

He dipped his finger into the warm blood and waved it under Carlisle's nose, hoping he could smell it. There was no response. He smeared the blood on Carlisle's lips next.

"Come on," Charlie muttered.

A moment later, Carlisle's mouth opened and he latched on. His teeth pierced Charlie's skin and he started to drink the blood.

"Oh, umm," Charlie said, "he's drinking my blood. We should stop this, right, but this is a good thing. Bella?"

"Hang on," Bella said, running from the room. She came back with a funnel, she shoved it into Carlisle's mouth and started pouring the animal blood in. It took a little while, but Carlisle released Charlie's finger and he pulled it back. "Get more blood," Bella said.

Charlie went back downstairs, wrapping his finger in paper towels. It took several trips but soon they'd gotten all of the animal blood into Carlisle's system.

"I think he looks better," Bella said. "How's your finger?"

Charlie pulled the bandage off, he had one puncture wound, but it wasn't that deep and he didn't feel weak or anything.

"I'm okay, I don't think he got much. What now?"

"I guess we wait," Bella said, "we gave him lots of blood, surely it will be enough for now."

"You need to get some rest," Charlie said.

"Can I stay here with him?" Bella asked.

Charlie looked the injured vampire over, he seemed dead to the world again.

"Sure, Bella, just don't let him bite you, and scream if you need me."

"Thanks, dad, for being okay with all of this. I'm glad I told you."

* * *

 **Back**

Garrett returned to find his mates asleep together and it stirred something deep inside of him. Carlisle was still unconscious, but he looked a bit better, less pale. Bella was lying flush against him with her head on his chest and her arm securely around him. It made Garrett want to join them, but he had something to do first.

He leaned over Carlisle, careful not to disturb Bella, and forced Carlisle's mouth open. It was tough, but he managed it. He clamped his mouth over Carlisle's and vomited all the fresh blood he'd just gotten straight into Carlisle's system. Blood was the key here. Garrett had thought of using Bella's blood, but he knew Carlisle wouldn't like that, Chief Swan either probably. This would have to do.

It took a while, Garrett had slain three humans. He felt uncomfortably full as the blood sloshed around in his stomach on the run back, but it was worth it. He didn't want to lose Carlisle and this was all his fault. When all of the blood had been expelled into Carlisle, Garrett stepped back. He could see the effects almost immediately.

Carlisle's skin was translucent, so he could see it circulating his body, see it settling when he'd been injured. This would take time. The wolf bites and scratches wouldn't take long to heal, no more than a week, but the beheading would take months. Even then, it was a traumatic experience and Garrett had no idea how his mate would come out of it. It was a waiting game now and Garrett hated waiting.

He wanted to join them on the bed, but Bella's bed was too small for all three of them and he couldn't move Carlisle, not yet. If they were home, the bed would be big enough. Garrett collapsed in the chair in the corner and watched them. He prayed to Carlisle's God to help him heal and to make sure he didn't come out of this with any permanent damage.

Time ticked by. Garrett heard Charlie before he appeared, but he didn't look at him. He only had eyes for his mates.

"You can't keep disappearing," Charlie said from the doorway.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want," Garrett snapped.

"Hey," Charlie said, "this is my house and that's my daughter. You constantly leaving is creating such a toll on her mind. Are you going to stay?"

"I can't make that promise," Garrett said. "Sitting still isn't what I do. I'm trying, but I can already feel the urge to run again."

"I can understand that," Charlie said and Garrett finally looked at him, "just tell Bella first next time, try and explain it to her. We don't know what we're doing and when you leave… we have to try and figure it out on our own."

Garrett shot up and got in Charlie's face.

"What did you do?" he snarled.

"What you wouldn't," Charlie said, not backing down even though Garrett frightened him, "we gave him blood, animal blood." Garrett went back over to the chair. "You were doing nothing," Charlie said, "we had to try."

Garrett was impressed with their actions.

"Animal blood won't heal him," Garrett said, "only human blood."

"What about Bella's blood?" Charlie reluctantly asked. "Would hers work better because they're mated, or whatever that is?"

"I don't know," Garrett said, "but it's not a risk I'm willing to take. I will keep bringing him fresh human blood and he will heal in time."

Charlie nodded, not really wanting to offer his daughter's blood.

"So," Charlie said, "what do we do now?"

"We wait."

"And then what? Do you have a plan, Garrett?"

"We can't move him, not yet, his head needs to fuse more before that, but in a few days, maybe a week, I'd like to take him back to our place."

"What about Bella?" Charlie asked. "She won't want to let him go."

"He can't stay here. It's not safe, anyone can discover him, I can't keep coming and going. He needs to be home, surrounded by the woods. She can come and visit whenever she wants, I don't care."

"How long is it going to take for him to wake up?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know." _Maybe never_ , Garrett thought. "Months."

Charlie gasped, months? He had to put up with this uncertainty for months? Bella wouldn't be able to handle that.

"We need to tell Bella," Charlie said, "the sooner she knows how long this is going to take, the better."

Garrett agreed.

"What about you?" Charlie asked. "Are you mated to my daughter too?"

"Yes."

"What does that mean?"

"She is ours, both of ours, for eternity."

"I don't understand."

"You know of the wolves," Garrett said, "it's like their imprinting."

Charlie understood a little bit more now, it was for life.

"What about Bella though, she's human, you're not, does that mean she'll be changed into a vampire too?"

"Yes," Garrett answered, "when the time is right."

"What does that mean?"

"Lyle likes to help the humans," Garrett explained, "whenever we move, he gets a job at the hospital, it would be easier for Bella to be closer in age to us. I don't care, but I know Lyle will."

"And how old are both of you?"

"I'm twenty-five physically, Lyle's twenty-three."

Charlie liked that. Bella was nearing seventeen which meant he still had at least six years of her being human. He wasn't sure he wanted her to make the change at all, or even if they'd wait that long once Carlisle had healed, but it was a good start.

"And how old are you really?" he asked.

"I'm two-hundred-and-forty-nine, Lyle's three-hundred-and-sixty-four."

Charlie's mouth fell open. "What?" he asked. "How? …Why Bella?"

"You don't choose your mates," Garrett said. "Lyle and I were content with what we had, but even I can admit that Bella rounds us out. She… She makes me want to do better and I never felt that with Lyle. It's a struggle, but I am trying."

"Make sure you tell her that too," Charlie said, still processing everything, "I'm going to bed. Please don't leave until Bella wakes up and you explain everything to her."

Garrett nodded in agreement. Charlie left and Garrett stared at his mates again. He wanted nothing more than to be on the bed with them; too bad it was too small.


	18. Chapter 18

**Garrett**

It didn't take long for Garrett to leave the armchair and join his mates on the bed. He had tried to stay away, claiming there was no room, silently stewing, but his desire won out. He had carefully lifted Bella and laid down on the bed with her on his chest. She didn't even stir. Once they were settled, Garrett wrapped his arms around Bella to make sure she wouldn't fall and he buried his nose in Carlisle's side. He felt content.

* * *

 **Charlie**

Charlie had a restless night, tossing and turning, but he forced himself to stay in bed. He trusted his daughter. Although this situation was insane, he could admit that Bella was handling it well. He knew Renée could be flighty, but he had no idea how much responsibility Bella had taken on living with her. From what he'd observed though, it seemed like a lot. He just hoped she could handle this, that those two vampires wouldn't break her heart, or kill her.

He got ready for a day at work, delaying the inevitable. When he couldn't avoid it any longer, he stuck his head in his daughter's room. He was surprised to see all three of them on Bella's small bed. Bella was actually lying on top of Garrett. Charlie made his way around, wanting to check on Carlisle. He was surprised when he met Garrett's red eyes.

"You're awake," Charlie whispered.

"Vampires don't sleep," Garrett replied.

"I'm going to work." Charlie shifted nervously. "Will you look after them while I'm gone?"

"Yes."

Charlie wasn't sure if Garrett would keep his word, but there wasn't much else he could do. He was expected to be at work, so that's where he went.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked his officers the moment he stepped into the station.

"How long is Deputy Garrison on leave for?" Detective Weber asked. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss him. Never a dull moment with him around."

"His leave is indefinite." Charlie grunted. "Anything else?"

"Yes," one of the younger officers stood up, "Helen Ricketts has filed a missing person report for Dr Carlisle Cullen. According to her, he hasn't been at the hospital for days and that's out of character for him. You want me to follow this up, Chief?"

"No, I can look into it. Anything else?"

No one said anything, so Charlie sat down at his desk and read the report from Nurse Helen Ricketts. Months, Garrett had said it would take months for Carlisle to heal, they needed to cover his absence up. He decided it could wait until later, Garrett would have to email the hospital from Carlisle's computer or something. There was one thing that couldn't wait though. Charlie got online and searched for another bed. If they were all going to share a bed, he wanted there to be enough room. Plus, maybe that way Garrett wouldn't take Carlisle away from his daughter.

* * *

 **Bella**

Her body was aching and cold. Bella shivered, trying to stretch out. Her mind was foggy and then reality hit her and she shot up. Her eyes went to Carlisle first. He was still out of it, but the wound on his neck was looking better, maybe. When she realized he was the same, her eyes went around the room, searching for Garrett. He was sitting in the armchair.

"You're back," Bella said, hardly believing it.

Garrett didn't say a word.

"Are you staying?" she asked, not expecting him to answer, but he did.

Garrett grunted his agreement. "Your father made me promise not to leave until I had spoken to you."

"Excuse me for a moment," Bella said, getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.

She could've waited, but she wanted to see if Garrett would stay or not. Now was the perfect chance for him to run again. She took care of all her needs and when she came back, Garrett was still there. He was sitting on the bed now, on the end, near Carlisle's feet. Bella sat down too, against the headboard, so she could be close to Carlisle, but look at Garrett.

"You did a good job," Garrett said, eyes focused on Carlisle, "but Lyle needs human blood to heal not animal blood."

"We didn't know that," Bella said, trying to keep her emotions in check, "you left us."

Her words wounded him, but he didn't let it show.

"I went to get Lyle blood."

"You could've told us," Bella snapped quietly. "We don't know what we're doing. I didn't know this was going to happen, I thought we'd all just slowly get to know each other, I never planned on telling my dad, but the events in Port Angeles changed everything. Can you tell me more about vampires?"

"I don't know everything, Lyle does, but I'll tell you what I know."

Garrett gave Bella every fact he knew about vampires and Bella fixated on one piece of information.

"Months?" she questioned. "It's going to take months for him to heal?"

"If we're lucky."

"What does that mean?"

"He lost his head," Garrett explained, "that's the worst of the worst. It'll be months, if we're lucky. It might take years. And then… We don't know how he'll wake up, what mental damage has been done. He wanted to die, he may still want to die. Saving him could be in vain."

Garrett didn't explain his true worry. If Carlisle was still suicidal, if those thoughts ran deep, he would never heal fully, he would never wake up. This could all be for nothing.

"Can you tell me how you two met?" Bella asked.

Garrett smiled, he couldn't help it.

"It was 1781 during the Siege of Yorktown, one year after I was changed. I had many plans of attack, but my favorite was to play the injured solider. They took you to makeshift hospitals that were filled with medical staff and other wounded soldiers. I'm not sure why it was my favorite, maybe because I could take it slow. They pulled me into the tent and I was primed to feed, but then Lyle ordered everyone out. He took my easy kill away from me.

"He told me he was like me. I didn't know what I was and I didn't believe him when he said the word vampire. I just liked to kill and drink blood, but he was right, of course. He wanted to be my friend, but I couldn't do it. He was too good for me. It would never work, but from that day on, Lyle never left my side. I didn't make it easy on him. He had to watch me slaughter thousands of people, but he never said a word. He said he'd never change who I was and he never has."

"Why do you call him Lyle?" Bella asked.

Garrett dropped his head and wrapped his hand around Carlisle's leg. "That's personal."

"Aren't I your mate?" Bella asked. "Why can't you tell me? You can trust me, you can, Garrett."

"Not even Lyle knows," Garrett spat, "so why would I tell you?"

Bella decided to back off. If Carlisle didn't know, then she had no right to either.

"What's the plan here?" Bella asked. "How do we help him heal?"

"I will continue to bring him human blood."

"Can I give him my blood?" Bella asked. "Will that help him heal faster, because I'm his mate?"

"I don't see how, human blood is human blood, but I don't care."

"You haven't asked for my blood in a while," Bella said, "do you still crave it?"

Garrett's eyes met Bella's, it was a stupid question.

"Of course, but I'm not an animal, I can resist that urge. Lyle is my main focus right now."

"So, now we wait? For months?" Bella hated that it would take so long. Her anger flared and she got into Garrett's face. "Why didn't you step up? Why were you going to let those men hurt me? Why didn't you protect Carlisle? Why did you leave us?"

"Do you think I don't care?" Garrett said. "That I'm not remorseful? I can't think of anything but all the mistakes I've made. I can't go back, I can't fix this. All I can do is keep giving Lyle blood. That's all I can do and I feel just as helpless as you."

Bella was touched by his raw honesty. She got out of his face and wrapped her arms around him, her head going to his chest. Garrett was stiff in her embrace and didn't move.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "I can smell your blood, feel it's warmth, hear your heart pumping it around your body, see it under your skin, if only I could taste it." He licked Bella's neck.

She pulled back. "Thanks for making it weird, Garrett."

"You're welcome."

There was a knock at the door and Bella knew she was the only one who could get it. She made her way downstairs and looked through the glass. It was only a delivery man, so Bella unlocked the door.

"Delivery for Charles Swan," he said.

"Yes, I'm his daughter, I can sign for it." Bella looked at the box curiously.

"It's heavy," the delivery man said, "do you want me to put it inside?"

"Sure," Bella stepped aside, "just sit it down right here."

He did as he was told and once he was out of the house and the door was locked again, Bella looked at the box. The tears came to her eyes when she saw it was a bed. Charlie had clearly brought it so there'd be more room. It was another twin, but that was better as they couldn't move Carlisle right now.

"Garrett, come down here."

Garrett joined her.

"Dad got another bed. Can you carry it upstairs for me, so I can put it together?"

Garrett did as he was told. "Now what?" he asked. "Your room is small."

"Umm," Bella surveyed her room, "do you think you could move that bed closer to the window."

Garrett faltered, he could, but he didn't want to jostle Carlisle. He decided if he did it slowly, everything would be alright, maybe.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"He can't move."

A thought overtook Bella. She had watched so many shows where they couldn't move someone with a neck injury, this was the same.

"Hang on," Bella said, climbing onto the bed. She carefully straddled Carlisle's chest and placed her hands firmly on the sides of his head. "Be gentle, but quick," Bella told Garrett.

He did and they managed to move the bed over without disturbing Carlisle. Bella carefully got off him and Garrett checked him over. Carlisle was fine. Bella moved her nightstand out of the way and then started building the bed. It wasn't hard, but it frustrated her, especially when Garrett stayed by Carlisle's side, not paying attention to her at all.

"Argh," Bella groaned when the piece fell down again, "are you capable of helping me?" she asked, throwing the instructions at Garrett.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to," Garrett told her.

"Don't you want to be able to lay next to him?" Bella asked, "there's barely enough room right now."

"Fine," Garrett said, "what do you want me to do?"

"Hold this."

They worked together and soon the frame was made and the slats were put in.

"Don't you need one of those spongy things?" Garrett said. "I don't need it, but I bet you do."

"It's called a mattress," Bella told him, "and they come like this now." She pulled out the rolled-up mattress and followed the instructions.

"That's not going to be soft," Garrett said, folding his arms, but not long later he was eating his words. "What is this sorcery?" he asked, pushing on the mattress which was now soft.

Bella laughed, it was the sweetest sound, and Garrett swore his dead heart just beat. He stood there in shock, unable to comprehend the feeling.

"I'm going to check the hall closet for extra bedding," Bella said, leaving the room.

Garrett didn't like these new feelings. He felt the need to run. He had only promised Charlie that he wouldn't go without talking to Bella first and he had done that. He was alone, it would be easy, but he didn't move an inch.

Bella was surprised yet again when Garrett was still in her room. She was certain he wasn't done with running away, but she could see he was trying and she appreciated it.

"Want to help me with the sheets?" she asked.

Garrett scoffed, folding his arms against his chest once more. "No."


	19. Chapter 19

**Change**

It had been a stressful day at work for Chief Swan, mainly because of what he'd left at home. His sixteen-year-old daughter with two vampire boyfriends; one unconscious, one unpredictable. He had faith that Bella wouldn't do anything stupid and he knew Garrett respected him, but that didn't mean nothing bad could happen. He needed to set some ground rules. Carlisle would be healing for months and things couldn't stay how they were.

The house was quiet when he got home and a sinking feeling overtook Charlie as he took the stairs two at a time. He reached his daughters room and the door was open wide. He calmed down at what he saw. Bella was on the new bed, away from Carlisle, sleeping, and Garrett was sitting in the armchair watching over both of them.

"I see the bed came," Charlie said and Garrett's eyes went to his. They were much like Bella's. Garrett looked away. "Why aren't you laying with them? I made sure there was enough room for all three of you."

Garrett stayed silent.

"Deputy," Charlie tried, but still nothing. "That's it," Charlie was at the end of his rope, "wake up, Bella." He gently shook his daughter awake.

Bella sat up, rubbing her eyes. When she was aware, she checked on Carlisle first before looking for Garrett. She relaxed when she saw they were both with her. Her father commanded her attention and he looked pissed. Bella sat up straighter.

"Thanks for the bed, dad," she said, but Charlie didn't reply.

"Things need to change," Charlie said, crossing his arms against his chest. "We have months of this. Nurse Helen has already reported Carlisle as missing, so our first course of action is for Garrett to go home and send the hospital an email from Carlisle's account. You need to let them know that he's gone on vacation, or that he's left town. I don't care what you tell them, Garrett, but make sure it's good enough to explain his absence. If you have to turn in his resignation, do that. You know him best."

Garrett agreed, knowing it was needed.

"Now," Charlie said, "as for you two. We're not doing this. We're not going to spend months in this room watching over Carlisle."

Bella was about to protest, but Charlie didn't let her.

"Bella, you will be going back to school, you've missed too much as it is, and Garrett, you will be coming back to work. People are already asking questions and we don't want to give them any reasons to suspect anything. For the time being, Carlisle will stay here and you can both spend however much time you want with him outside of work and school."

"I'm not leaving him alone," Bella said.

"He won't be alone," Charlie said. "You're only at school for one-third of the day and you have weekends free. I will schedule Garrett's shifts so they don't overlap, but it won't be possible all the time. For any time that you're both occupied, I will be here, I can promise you both that. It's months," Charlie said, "we're not talking days or weeks, but months. We can't put our lives on hold for this, and what are we doing anyway, we're just sitting here. Carlisle doesn't need us all to be by his side twenty-four-seven. We're not abandoning him or giving up hope, we're being smart."

Bella didn't like it, she wanted Carlisle to feel her presence always… If he even knew she was there. Garrett was silently thankful. He needed an out. He didn't want to leave Carlisle, or for Bella to get the wrong idea, but he hated being cooped up. Work would be good, he could get out, clear his head, focus on anything but his unresponsive mate.

"Are we all agreed?" Charlie asked.

Bella nodded her head, but didn't move. They both looked at Garrett.

"I'll take my shift at the station now," is all he said before he left.

"Figures," Bella muttered.

"This is for the best, Bella," Charlie said.

"I know," Bella agreed, "but I'm not going back to school until Monday."

It was only Wednesday, but Charlie agreed to Bella's demand. He went to leave the room.

"Dad?" Bella called out. Charlie turned and grunted his reply. "Thank you for the bed, you really didn't need to do that."

"You're welcome," is all he said before leaving.

* * *

 **New Normal**

They were one week into their new arrangement when Garrett got off work and collapsed onto the armchair in the corner of Bella's room. He did two things simultaneously, checked that Bella was breathing and made sure his mate didn't look too pale. Both were fine, so he relaxed.

"How was work?" she asked Garrett.

He had learned that Bella liked an answer, not just a grunt, and he had learned she wanted details, not just one-word answers. It had taken a few fights, but he was trying to be what she wanted.

"Uneventful," Garrett said, "unless you count Waylon Forge drunkenly singing for money out the front of Newton's Outfitters as something of note." Garrett hating having to explain himself like this, Carlisle never expected him to, but he did like Bella's small smile he got in return.

"How was school?" Garrett asked. He didn't care, but yet again it was something humans expected.

"Terrible," Bella said, her smile fading, "speaking of Newton's, how much do I have to pay you to scare Mike straight?"

Her question confused him. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Mike Newton," Bella said, "he won't leave me alone."

Garrett felt the jealousy rise inside of him. "Has he touched you?" he asked.

"No, nothing like that," Bella said. "He just keeps asking me out and I keep telling him no. I even told him I have a boyfriend, but he's not listening. I just wish he'd back off."

"Easy done," Garrett said, "I'll kill him tonight and make it look like an accident."

Bella blanched. "You will do no such thing."

"Why not?" Garrett asked. "He's annoying you, I can stop that. I can also get a good feed out of it. The younger the human, the more pure their blood is."

"Yuck," Bella said, "we are not talking about this."

Garrett was confused, she was the one who wanted details, and no one would miss the boy.

"Promise me, and Carlisle, right now that you will not kill Michael Newton."

Garrett didn't want to promise that, but Bella wasn't backing down.

"Fine," Garrett said, "I will not kill the boy. I'll just hurt him."

"No, you won't do that either. I have a better plan."

Garrett waited to hear what this 'better' plan would be.

"I told him I have a boyfriend," Bella said, "and you're that boyfriend."

"I'm not your boyfriend, Lyle is."

"Garrett, I swear to god, just listen to me."

"Are you religious like Lyle?" Garrett asked. He needed to know, he didn't want to have two God obsessed mates.

"No, and stay focused," Bella said, "whether or not you consider yourself my boyfriend, I don't care, but you will pretend you are to save me from Mike and the other boys at school."

"What does this entail?" Garrett asked.

"When you're not working you will drive me to school and pick me up. We will show our love and be affectionate. If anyone asks me to hang and I can't say no, you will go with me." Bella loved the thrill that went through her. She'd never had a boyfriend before and the thought of parading that around in front of Mike and the others filled her with so much joy. It helped that Garrett was fuck hot and she had gotten used to his red eyes. They made him stand out and were uniquely him.

"That sounds like a lot of effort," Garrett said, "how am I taking you to school?"

"We can drive," Bella said, completely confused.

"I don't have a car, unless you want me to take the police cruiser."

"I have a truck."

"I can't take that, what will the students think when they see me in your truck?"

"Can you stop fighting against this?" Bella said. "I don't care what you do, but you're driving me to school. I'm sure Carlisle has a car."

"Good plan," Garrett said, "I bet Nurse Helen won't notice me and you driving around in Carlisle's car at all. She probably already thinks you killed him, so why not? Right?"

"Can you leave now?" Bella asked. "You're giving me a headache."

"No, I just got off work and Chief Swan said I could be here whenever I wanted."

"Isn't it time to get Carlisle some more blood?" Bella asked.

"Nope."

"Fine, whatever." Bella stood up. If Garrett wasn't going to give her space then she was going to get it herself. She went downstairs to start on dinner.

When she was safely downstairs, Garrett moved closer to his mate.

"She's still infuriating," Garrett told Carlisle, "I don't see how you think she's sweet, and now she's roped me into some bullshit. You need to wake up, Lyle, so you can take over this whole boyfriend business. I don't know how to be a boyfriend. It seems like such a waste of time when I can just kill the boy and be done with it. He deserves to die if he's bringing our mate grief. Oh, Lyle..."

Garrett laid down and held his mate to him.

"I miss you," Garrett said, "there's this hole in my chest that you filled and now it feels awfully empty. I don't like it. I miss fucking you, I miss talking to you, I miss how you don't try to change me, I miss how you make me feel important. I miss your love. I'm sorry, Lyle, for so many things. I know I can't take them back. I love you and I need you, please fight through this, please don't give up."

Garrett could feel everything overwhelming him. He kissed his mate on the lips and pulled back, leaving the room. He passed Bella on the way out.

"It's your turn," he told her. Garrett was going to get Carlisle some blood.

"Unbelievable," Bella said, even though Garrett was already gone, "you could at least show him that you love him."


	20. Chapter 20

**First**

"Where did you get this car?" Bella asked as she ghosted her finger along the sleek new black Dodge Charger.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Garrett said, getting in and starting it up.

"Yes," Bella said, sitting in the passenger seat with her backpack between her legs, "that's why I asked you."

"I bought it." Garrett left Chief Swan's driveway.

"Really?" Bella asked, she was surprised he hadn't stolen it.

"Yes. I've never used the money from work. Lyle told me to save it until I found something I wanted."

"And you wanted this?" Bella asked. "It's pretty."

"I wouldn't say _I_ wanted it, I like to run, but you need me to drive you to school, so I picked one I liked."

Garrett opened the glove box in front of Bella and slid his sunglasses on. Bella gasped.

"Those glasses were for you," she realized, remembering back to when she ran into Carlisle at the store. She noted that although they didn't suit Carlisle, they suited Garrett.

"Yes, I don't like shopping, so Lyle got them for me."

Bella liked how open Garrett was being. During the past four days he mainly avoided her or sat in the armchair away from her and Carlisle. She half expected him not to drive her to school today as promised, but here he was.

The drive was short and Garrett pulled into the parking lot. All of the students were already looking at his car, but the windows were heavily tinted, so they couldn't see who was in there. Garrett wondered what now, but he waited for Bella.

"Will you come around and open my door for me?" Bella asked.

Garrett grunted his agreement and stepped out. Everyone's eyes were on him and he smirked, liking the attention. He walked slowly around the front of the car and opened the door for Bella. He considered helping her out, but he figured she could do that on her own. Bella stepped out, grabbing her backpack. She stared up at Garrett, trying to ignore the attention. If this didn't make Mike back off, nothing would.

"Kiss me," Bella said lowly.

Garrett froze.

"Come on," Bella said, pulling at Garrett's shirt, "how are they supposed to know we're together if we don't kiss."

Garrett still didn't move. The only other being he had kissed was Carlisle, he had never kissed a human before, it seemed too intimate.

"You can have some of my blood," Bella said in a last-ditch effort, "kiss me first, then you can bite my lip and suck my blood, just don't be obvious or overdo it."

Garrett could agree to that. He pulled Bella flush against him, holding her hips, as he kissed her. It didn't take Bella long to realize this kiss was nothing like the one she shared with Carlisle. It was more intense and reckless, but she didn't care. She met Garrett's pace and when he pulled back with her bottom lip in his mouth and pierced it, she didn't even care. Garrett sucked on her lip, tasting her blood. It had been too long.

He loved the taste of her. It was so warm and tangy, so pure. Garrett groaned, his dick hardening at the sensations. Bella's hot mouth, her soft body against his, the taste of her blood. Bella could feel him and she liked that she could affect him in this way. Bella was about to push Garrett away, but she didn't need to. Garrett stopped sucking and used a bit of his venom to close the puncture wound on the inside of her lip.

Garrett pulled away and Bella fisted her hands in his shirt, not wanting him to leave. The kiss had been amazing to her, enlightening. Garrett could do or say whatever he wanted, but that kiss spoke volumes to her, he cared for her. You don't kiss someone with that much passion just because. Garrett's smirk was in place, and when he stepped back, Bella let him go.

"See you after," Garrett said to a stunned Bella. He could still taste her in his mouth and she was delectable.

Bella stood there stupidly as Garrett drove off in his fucking hot car, she was breathless.

"What was that?" Angela asked as she joined Bella, staring at the retreating Dodge Charger. "Was that Deputy Garrison?"

Bella snapped out of it and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "What?" she asked.

"You, Deputy Garrison," Angela prompted.

"Oh, you mean my boyfriend?" Bella said, smiling widely.

"Boy-boyfriend," Angela spluttered.

"Yeah."

"How did that happen?" Angela asked.

"I met him at the police station when my dad was there and we hit it off."

"Your dad knows about this?" Angela asked and Bella nodded. "And he doesn't care?"

"Of course he cares," Bella said, "but I'm not worried about that."

"Wow," Angela said, "is Deputy Garrison picking you up too?"

"Yep." Bella smiled wider and headed into school.

* * *

 **Second**

"I really love this car," Bella said as Garrett drove her to school for the second time. "Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes."

Garrett could feel Bella's eyes on him, so he expanded.

"It's good not having to run to work and it gives me a reason to go home each day. It's silent and depressing, but I like it there too, it reminds me of happier times with Lyle."

"You miss him too then?" Bella asked and Garrett froze.

"Yes." Is all he said.

Garrett didn't know whether he could talk to Bella about all this. She was their mate and he was growing closer to her, but what did that all mean and how much did she need to know about him and Carlisle? Wasn't it all separate? That's what he had agreed to.

No more was said on the matter.

They arrived at school and Garrett got out without being told and opened Bella's door for her. Everyone was still staring. Garrett kissed her again and tasted her blood. It was something he was coming to love. Not just getting to taste her, but to hold her too.

* * *

 **Fifth**

It was Friday and Garrett had the early shift. He didn't care, but when the usual time to take Bella to school came and went, it put him in the foulest mood. He had gotten used to kissing her and tasting her and he hated to be denied that. Her warm body, her soft lips, the way she moaned and groaned, the rich taste of her blood. Fuck.

Garrett had almost taken the cruiser to drop her off, but he held off. He wasn't sure if Bella wanted that. They had only taken his car, and she loved his car. Plus, it was against Chief Swan's rules to use the cars for personal business and he really didn't need to piss the Chief off. Garrett's shift would end right when school did, so he constantly reminded himself that he'd see her then, but picking up wasn't the same as dropping off.

Every time he had picked her up this week, he had just stayed in the car and she had gotten in. No kiss, no blood, nothing. They talked a little, but it was mainly about Carlisle and how much Bella missed him and wanted to check on him. Garrett didn't really care, but he hoped today would be different seeing as they missed out on their usual morning routine.

Time went so slow and Garrett was snapping at everyone, especially Detective Weber because he wouldn't shut the fuck up.

"I couldn't believe it when Ange told me," he had said, "I remembered you had that girl in your life, but I didn't know it was Chief Swan's daughter. Damn… You really don't care about the rules, do you? Chief Swan's daughter, you are so screwed. I'll pray for you, my friend."

"I am not your friend," Garrett had said.

Detective Weber laughed. "It's been three years, Garrett, you can't keep denying it."

Garrett had ignored him for the rest of the day. He didn't do friends, only Carlisle.

The time finally came and Garrett was out of his seat. He wanted to go home and change first, but he didn't want to make Bella wait, so instead he slid into his Charger with his uniform still on. Bella, he'd get to see Bella soon. His fingers tapped relentlessly on the steering wheel as he drove to the school. Bella wasn't there yet, so Garrett got out of his car and leaned against the side.

He was early, no one was out yet. He folded his arms, his biceps bulging against the short sleeves of his dark blue police shirt. It was a tight-fitting and Garrett filled it out. He left his utility belt at the station when he was off the clock as he didn't need the added protection. He had left his sunglasses off too, Bella never seemed to care about his red eyes.

Bella came out with the other students and Garrett noticed her head was dropped, something wasn't right. She didn't even look up when she got close to him, she just stepped around him, ready to get into the car. Garrett didn't let her. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. She melted against him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice tight. This was not the reunion he had been imagining all day.

Bella didn't answer.

"What's wrong?" Garrett asked again, pulling Bella's head back.

Her eyes were red, she had been crying. He pulled her head against his chest once more, not wanting to see her sadness.

"Tell me who did this and I will kill them."

Bella let that thought overtake her for a minute and it made her smile.

"You can't kill everyone," Bella said, pulling back. She was feeling a little better now that she was in Garrett's arms.

"I can and I will."

"I love you," Bella said.

"What?" Garrett asked, his arms dropping from around her. "You don't mean that," he scrambled. "You're emotional. Whatever it is you're feeling, it isn't love."

"Whatever," Bella said, getting in the car. She hated that he was right. Her emotions were high and her mind was fucked up. She was glad it was the weekend and she could get away from those two skanks.

Garrett dropped her off before going home to change and leaving his car there. Bella went straight upstairs and hugged Carlisle.

"They don't know what they're talking about," Bella said, "I know I shouldn't listen to them, but it's the way they said it. I know Garrett can be distant, but he's been opening up some. They said he doesn't love me and that he never will. They said it was all fake, that I was too plain to get the attention of him. I wish you were awake, Carlisle, I miss you."

Garrett came into the room to see his two mates together. He hated that Bella was still sad.

"What happened today?" Garrett asked.

Bella didn't answer, she didn't want to talk about it.

"Can you be honest with me?" she asked. "What am I to you?"

"You're my mate," Garrett answered.

"But what does that mean to you?"

"I don't know, you're mine."

"What do you feel when you kiss me, before you get to drink my blood?"

"I like it."

"Can you say any more than that?"

"What do you want from me?" Garrett asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"I want you to care about me like I care about you."

That got Garrett to take notice. "You care about me? Not just about Lyle?"

"Of course I do," Bella said, "I've been connected to both of you since day one."

"But it's different, isn't it?" Garrett said. "It's not on the same level."

Now it was Bella's turn to take notice. "Of course it's different," she said, "you two are the complete opposites of each other."

"So, what does that mean for us?"

Bella wasn't sure how Garrett had turned the conversation back onto her, and just like Garrett didn't have an answer, she didn't have one either.

"I don't know," she told him. "I care for you, I do, but… I think what we have is still growing. Carlisle exudes love." Garrett could attest to that. "You don't, and neither do I."

"You have love in you too," Garrett said, "you love, Lyle, I know you do."

"And you love him too," Bella said, "so we're both not hopeless."

"Are you going to tell me what happened today?" Garrett asked. "I promise not to kill anyone."

"Just bitchy girls being bitchy," Bella said. "Their words don't matter as long as Carlisle wakes up and you don't leave me. I know this is wrong and I hate to say it, but Carlisle being unconscious, if we looked for the silver lining, I think it's good because it gives us a chance to bond, to get us to the same level as Carlisle and me. I, of course, would rather him be awake and with us, but we'd be foolish to waste this opportunity, don't you think."

"Yes," Garrett agreed, "foolish."


	21. Chapter 21

**One Month**

"He pissed his pants." Garrett laughed.

"You can't have known that," Bella said, running her hand through Carlisle's hair.

It had been a month now. They were still feeding Carlisle blood and his wounds were healing, but he hadn't woken up.

"Bella," Garrett said, "pee smells, just like blood does… well, not just like, pee is horrid, blood is mouthwatering."

"Speaking of blood," Bella said, "I want to thank you."

"For what?" Garrett's eyes went to Carlisle. He was sleeping peacefully, like an angel.

"For not taking my blood anymore when we kiss. Why did you stop?"

"I don't know." Garrett averted his gaze.

"Oh, come on," Bella said, "you've been doing so well with communication lately."

"I…" Garrett stood up and went to the window, "kissing you became more enjoyable," he said, "so it only made sense to kiss you more than waste time tasting you. Plus, it felt forced. You don't want me drinking your blood, I know that, and until you're willing, what's the point?"

Bella admired his honesty.

"It's not that I don't want you drinking my blood," Bella said, "it's just confusing. It's what you eat and if I can provide that then that's good, but it's still weird. Carlisle told me once that it was my blood and I didn't have to give it to you, but I also know it motivates you. I'm…" Bella blushed, "I'm glad you enjoy kissing me though because I like it too. We've shared seventeen kisses," Bella said, her face heating up further, "way more than Carlisle and me."

"It would be more if you let me kiss you when I pick you up too," Garrett said.

"Wouldn't that stop you from making the boys piss their pants?" Bella asked.

"Newton deserved that," Garrett said, "he wouldn't stop looking at you and then he did that lewd gesture in front of his friends. He's lucky I didn't kill him."

"You've been doing better with that too," Bella said, "not wanting to kill everyone."

Garrett scoffed and went back to his armchair in the corner. "That's not true," he said, "I still want to kill everyone, I just stopped mentioning it because I know you don't like it."

Bella smiled. "Some would say that's even better. You're putting my needs first. Did you ever do that with Carlisle?"

"Yes. I learned quickly that he didn't care about my kills as much as I did. It hurt not to tell him all the details, I liked to boast, but it was a change I needed to make."

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Bella asked.

"It's only been a month," Garrett told her.

"You're not worried then?"

"No."

* * *

 **Two Months**

"You know you love me," Garrett said, blood dripping down his chin.

"No, I don't." Bella laughed. "Who did you slaughter this time?"

Garrett cocked an eyebrow, wondering if Bella really wanted to know.

Bella held Carlisle's mouth open as Garrett transferred the fresh blood into Carlisle body. When it was done, and Garrett had wiped Carlisle's mouth, Bella was still waiting for an answer.

"It was some middle-aged man," Garrett said, unsure of exactly what Bella wanted.

"And how did you do it?"

"Are you only asking because I said Carlisle wouldn't listen?" Garrett asked. "It's been a long while, Bella, I don't need to boast anymore."

"I'm just interested," Bella said, "about how it all works. I assume one day I'll be a vampire too. I could never imagine leaving you and Carlisle to live without me. When I'm changed, I will have a choice to make, human blood or animal blood."

Garrett couldn't fault her reasoning.

"Well, it depends on how I feel, but more recently, I'll find an easy target. Someone who is older and alone. I will sneak up on them, and more recently, break their neck before I drain them. Then I cover up my kill before returning here."

"And before?" Bella asked, unsure how to feel.

"I would make it more of a game, stalk my victims, toy with them, amp up their fear, let them think they could escape and then I drained them slowly before killing them."

"Why the change?" Bella asked, already knowing it had to do with Carlisle.

"Lyle needs blood and I need to be with Lyle, there's not enough time to do it right."

"Once he's back to normal will you hunt the other way again?"

"I haven't put much thought into it," Garrett answered honestly. "Maybe. It depends on how and if he wakes up."

"What do you mean by that?" Bella asked, concern running through her.

Garrett had slipped up. "I meant, it depends when he wakes up."

"That's not what you said. Garrett, what aren't you telling me?"

"I already told you this. Human minds are so forgetful."

"Garrett, spit it out."

"Hey, now," Garrett said, "my main goal is to keep you safe and this piece of information won't do that."

"What. Aren't. You. Telling. Me?"

Garrett laughed, she was a feisty kitten.

"This isn't funny." Bella stood up and launched herself at Garrett.

He caught her easily, cushioning her impact against him and then he settled her in his lap. Bella struggled, but Garrett's embrace was tight. He wanted her in his arms, so he wasn't letting her go.

"Are you going to tell me?" Bella asked, finally relaxing against Garrett's chest.

Garrett had told Bella the hard truth a while ago, but she had clearly forgotten. He didn't want to tell her that Carlisle might not wake up at all, or that he might not be the one they both fell in love with. It was better for her to hold onto hope, but he had slipped up and he couldn't see any way out.

"He might not wake up," Garrett whispered, holding her tighter.

Bella gasped. "Wha-what does that mean?" she asked. Eyes going to Carlisle. "What can we do to help him?"

"Nothing," Garrett said, "we're keeping him alive. It's up to him to heal and for him to want to come back to us."

"…But he was suicidal," Bella realized.

Garrett buried his nose in Bella's hair. She knew, all of it.

"What if he doesn't want to come back?" she asked. "I don't want to live without him, Garrett."

"Me either," he said.

* * *

 **Three Months**

"Do you think we need to dust him?" Charlie asked. "Or vacuum around him? It's been three months. Can we shift him yet?"

"Dad," Bella groaned, "did you disturb me for a reason?"

"Nope, just checking on you. Where's Garrett?"

"I think he went to get some more blood, but I don't know. I think he's giving up hope. It's been three months and still no change. We don't even know if he's in there. I mean, can he hear us right now? Is he fighting to get back to us? Or is he just gone? Is this when we're supposed to shut off the life support?"

"What is Garrett saying about all of this?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing. He told me a month ago that Carlisle mightn't wake up, but then nothing. He's scared, dad, I can tell. Each day that passes, it gets worse."

Garrett being scared was major, Charlie knew that.

"Can't we do something?" Charlie asked. "Say Carlisle can hear us, have you tried asking him to come back? Or done something to snap him out of it?"

"I've been talking to him," Bella said, "and he knows we want him back. …What do you mean by snapping him out of it?"

"Give him a reason to come back," Charlie said, "something he can't refuse."

"Like what?"

Charlie had an idea, but it was stupid and dangerous and not happening.

"Forget I mentioned it," Charlie said, unable to voice it.

"Maybe we just need to give him more time," Bella said. "It's only been three months. I wish we had more of an idea how long this took."

"Can Garrett go ask someone who might know?"

"Maybe, but he doesn't like to leave Carlisle alone as it is. What about us forcing Carlisle to come back like you just mentioned?"

"It's dangerous, Bella, we need to wait."

"For how much longer? Just tell me, I'm sure if it's dangerous, I won't risk it. Please, dad, I need something."

"Let's go for a walk," Charlie suggested.

"And leave him alone?" Bella asked. "He is never alone."

"We won't go far," Charlie promised, "he'll be fine."

Bella reluctantly got up after kissing Carlisle and telling him that she loved him.

"So, what's this idea?" Bella asked, when they were walking down by the forest behind the house.

"Carlisle loves you, right?" Charlie asked. "He killed those four guys to protect you. What if… What if we killed you in front of him? Wait, I didn't mean that, I meant harmed you. Done something to risk your safety. If he's in there, he'd wake up to protect you, surely. If he went against his morals to kill for you then he'd come back to protect you."

"You're right," Bella said, "that is dangerous. What if it doesn't snap him out of it? Will it be because he's not in there or because he's not ready yet? What happens if he doesn't wake up, will I die? Do we wait for Garrett? What if Carlisle wakes, will he drain me in the confusion?"

"I know, I know," Charlie said, "it's stupid. I just hate seeing you and Garrett stuck by his side. I know this is insane and you've only just turned seventeen, but I can see the love you have for both of them. I don't want you sitting idly by, I want you to explore this with them, I want you to live. Is this making me the worst father of the year?" Charlie asked. "I didn't have you in my life for years, Bella, and I'm not letting you go over all of this, over true love."

"I don't think it makes you a bad father," Bella said, "it shows you care, and you know Garrett and Carlisle, you know they're good. Carlisle is a vampire who heals humans and Garrett, well, you've worked with him for years. If you trust them to be with me, then that's all that matters. It's not like I'm jumping into anything physically. Garrett said once that Carlisle might come back different, what if he doesn't remember me? There are so many what if's right now. I just wish he'd wake up."

"So, we're not going to risk killing you to save him?" Charlie deadpanned.

"No, dad."

"We could try your blood," Charlie said. "We can control how much he gets. Maybe that would work?"

"Garrett doesn't seem to think it will. Maybe we just wait, but I'm sick of waiting."

"Me too, baby girl." Charlie wrapped his arm around his daughter and led her back to the house.

* * *

He was alone, finally alone for the first time since he had tried to kill himself. It was time to finish the job. He opened his eyes, ready to rid the world of himself.


	22. Chapter 22

**Carlisle Cullen**

It was a backup plan Carlisle had been planning for as long as he was a vampire. In those first few months of his new life, he realized how hard it was to kill himself, so he knew it would always have to come from an outside force. No one, no matter how strong, would be able to commit vampire suicide. Someone else needed to do it.

He had different plans throughout his history, so when he moved back to Forks and formed a friendship with Seth Clearwater, a new idea formed. Carlisle never planned on going through with it, he was happy with his mate Garrett, but he liked the security of it all. He was tormented inside, he hated what he had become, how he was now evil. No matter how much good he did, it never seemed to matter deep down inside where it counted most. The hidden part.

Garrett never knew his struggles. Carlisle would never burden his mate with them.

When Seth could be trusted, Carlisle told him the hypothetical plan. If a time came and he went to the wolves to be killed, Seth would finish the job by burning his body. Seth didn't agree, but Carlisle assured him that it would most likely not happen. It was a failsafe, a just in case. The chances of it happening so minimal, but that all changed when Isabella Swan entered his life.

She turned everything upside down and Carlisle wanted to live for her. Death was as far from his mind as it had ever been. She seemed to calm that side of him, all the indecision and self-loathing thoughts drifted away. She didn't do anything, they were just less with her, even gone. Carlisle finally felt content, but that all changed when her safety was compromised. His anger overtook him and he acted without forethought.

The dust settled, it always did, and Carlisle was disgusted with himself. His mates were there. They loved him and forgave him, but it wasn't enough. All the self-loathing built up inside of him and he was comforted by the fact that he had a way out. He still didn't want to take it, suicide was a direct route to hell, but he was certain he was already going there, so what did it matter?

Garrett and Bella were the only two who gave him pause, but with him gone, he knew they'd find comfort in each other. Mates were supposed to be duos not trios. If one had to go to make things work, Carlisle decided it could be him. It was still a struggle. The thought of not being able to be with them anymore confronted Carlisle in the most painful way. He wanted to stay with them and grow with them, but the self-loathing, it was too much. He couldn't live with it.

It didn't take long for the opportunity to present itself. Garrett left for a hunting trip, Carlisle could tell he needed to get out, and Bella, well, she was nowhere to be seen. It was now or never. Carlisle penned his goodbye, praying they would find comfort in each other. He hoped this wouldn't tear them apart.

The plan was a simple one. Cross the treaty line and wait. It didn't take long for the wolves to come. Carlisle didn't fight or run, he wanted this. It was painful and swift and not once did he regret his decision. It took one swipe to his neck for his head to hang on by a thread. He was on his knees, eyes still working, as the final swipe came. His head was hit with such a force that it bounced along the ground before coming to a stop.

The wolves retreated, thinking their job was done, but Carlisle knew it wasn't. He was close, so close. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate. It was sealed, he just had to wait for Seth to finish the job, it wouldn't be long now. Time lost all meaning, everything lost all meaning. It was quiet, acceptance ran through him, it was time to leave this world.

Seth came, like promised and Carlisle was ready. His head had been off his body for a good while now so he couldn't open his eyes or say thank you, but that didn't matter. It was time. Carlisle felt the young wolf kneel beside him and then Seth's hand was on his cheek. So warm, so comforting, so human… Bella. Thoughts of her flooded Carlisle's mind. He was sure Garrett would treat her right, but what if he didn't?

"Swan," Carlisle somehow managed to rasp out. He wanted to say more, he wanted to tell Seth to keep an eye on her, to protect her, but nothing more came out.

The blackness came and overtook Carlisle. This was the end and he was ready to rest.

* * *

Death wasn't what Carlisle expected it to be. He was raised to believe in the good, in God, in heaven, even hell, but this blackness was neither of those things.

It was silent, and lonely, and dark.

Sometimes, wisps came to him. A feeling here, a touch there, spoken words, but they were fuzzy.

At some point, he swore he could feel Garrett beside him, but that was impossible, especially because this Garrett was crying. Garrett didn't cry, ever. It wasn't him, but it made Carlisle's chest ache regardless. If he could just reach out and comfort his mate, but there was nothing but suffocating blackness.

Carlisle had to try.

"Sweetheart."

He wasn't sure if it did anything, but after that, he felt calmer. The blackness swallowed him and he didn't care because Garrett had stopped crying.

As time continued to stand still, bits and pieces came to Carlisle, but he couldn't understand them. He felt safe, secure and content though. The internal pain was gone.

No more disgust.

No more self-loathing.

It was peaceful.

Carlisle decided that whatever this afterlife was, it was better than heaven or hell.

The suffocating blackness shifted and Carlisle's senses came back to him. He was alone. It was time to finish the job. He opened his eyes, ready to rid the world of himself.

Carlisle blinked a few times, unable to get his bearings. He was inside, staring at the ceiling, lying on something soft. He tried to move, but couldn't. The panic rose inside him. What was this? Heaven? Hell? Something else? His mind was a mess. Why couldn't he move? His thoughts, which had been so clear a moment before were now gone. He had no desires, there was nothing compelling him, he was just here, wherever this was.

"Oh my god," someone screeched, "he's awake, he's awake, dad."

Who was that? Why was their voice so loud? Why did they mention God? Where was he?

Brown eyes and a pale face appeared, blocking Carlisle's view of the ceiling. Carlisle gasped, he couldn't help it. She was beautiful, so beautiful.

"Carlisle, Carlisle," she said, "oh my god, I'm so glad you're awake."

Carlisle, that was him, he knew that. Carlisle Cullen, son of Ezra Cullen. He was well-respected, he was good, he was honorable.

"Carlisle, can you talk?" she said. "Please try and say something."

Her eyes were pleading him, but for what, he didn't know.

"Where's my father?" Carlisle asked, his voice low and very human.


	23. Chapter 23

**Living in the Past**

Bella and Charlie shared a look, they were so out of their depth here. When would Garrett be back?

"You must know him," Carlisle said, "he's a respected member of this community. Ezra Cullen. I am his only son. Please, where is he?"

"Carlisle," Bella said carefully, "you have an accent."

"No, I don't. I'm British, this is how I speak."

"Okay," Bella said, "but I'm not British, am I?"

Carlisle frowned. "No, you're American. What are you doing so far away from home? Where am I?"

"Do we tell him?" Charlie asked. "Maybe it'll shake his memories loose?"

"I think we wait for Garrett."

"Garrett, who's Garrett? I don't know a Garrett. And, who are you?" Carlisle demanded.

"I'm Bella."

Carlisle frowned again, that didn't seem right. "That's your birthname?" he asked.

"Well, no, it's Isabella."

"Isabella," Carlisle said, smiling, that sounded better. Isabella. "You're so beautiful, Isabella. Is this your father?"

Bella nodded her head.

"Sir," Carlisle said, "may I ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. As I said, my father is a well-respected member of this community and we have money, but most of all your daughter will be well cared for, I'll make sure of that."

Bella laughed, she couldn't help it. She was feeling overwhelmed. Carlisle had been unconscious for three months and now he was awake and he wanted to marry her. This was crazy.

"She's seventeen," Charlie said.

"Good," Carlisle replied, "then you will want her to go. Do you have a wife?"

"No."

"Another daughter?"

"No."

"Well, if that's the case I will pay you a sum of money."

"Oh, hell no," Bella said and Carlisle blanched.

"Why would you talk in such a way?" he asked. "Do you side with the devil? I don't know if I can marry someone who doesn't respect God."

"You just said you'd pay my father for me," Bella said, "I'm not a prostitute, or an object."

"I wasn't implying that. I was merely going to compensate him because he would be losing the homemaker. He will have to hire a servant now to cook and clean for him. I wasn't paying for you, but for your absence. You will not be a prostitute or an object. I am not forcing you into anything, I am merely asking."

"And, why are you asking?" Bella said. "You don't even know me."

"Well, no, but you're so beautiful and not already married, so I would be foolish not to try. Also, I haven't thought about the fact that I can't move since I saw your face. Everything, all the panic, is gone. I still care where I am and what's happening, but as long as you're here, I feel safe."

Charlie cleared his throat. "Well, he, umm, still has a way with words."

"May I marry your daughter, Sir?" Carlisle asked, not giving up on the one thing he wanted most.

"Sure," Charlie said, "but that's not my decision to make, it's Bella's."

"Isabella's?" Carlisle questioned, not understanding it. "Isabella, will you take my hand and become my wife?"

"I think we need to wait for Garrett," Bella said.

"Who is this Garrett and why does he matter? Are you promised to him?"

Bella's voice rose. "No, I'm promised to no one."

"How about you message Garrett," Charlie suggested.

"Yes," Carlisle said, "send a servant or the stable boy for word."

"Or I could just message him," Bella said, holding her phone.

Carlisle looked at it in wonder as Bella tapped on it.

 **Bella:** You need to get back here. Carlisle's awake, but he's lost his memory or something

Bella put her phone away and Carlisle was still confused.

"You sent this Garrett a message, told him to come here?" Bella nodded. "How far away is he? Is he coming by foot or horse? Who is he to me?"

"Umm, your friend… Yes, Garrett is your best friend."

"Like a brother," Charlie added.

"Dad," Bella glared at him, "no, not a brother, definitely not like a brother. Don't worry, Carlisle, he'll be here soon."

"But you didn't send word, you didn't even talk, what was that thing?"

"I don't know how to explain it," Bella said, "a town crier?"

Carlisle frowned, that made no sense. "But Billy is the town crier."

"Maybe we shouldn't say anymore until Garrett gets here," Charlie said and Bella agreed.

They sat in silence. It didn't take Garrett long. As soon as he got the message he ran back. They had been waiting for this moment and it was finally here. He bolted up the stairs and sat on the bed, on the opposite side as Bella. He grabbed Carlisle's hand and squeezed it. He was happy when Carlisle squeezed it back.

"Oh, Lyle, I'm so glad you came back to me." Garrett held their joined hands against his chest.

"You're Garrett?" Carlisle asked, voice low again. "But, umm, how?"

"What's going on now?" Charlie asked.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to go well," Bella said.

"I… Umm… You have long hair," Carlisle said, "are you a man or a woman?"

"Neither," Garrett said.

"We haven't told him what he is yet," Bella said, "we were waiting for you. He thinks he's in London with his father."

"Garrett's a man," Charlie told Carlisle.

"Oh, I, umm," Carlisle stuttered. "Hell, I'm going to hell."

"Why?" Bella asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because I want this man, I want him like I want you. I will marry him too and it will send me to hell. God doesn't approve of this. Marriage and love is between a man and woman, not a man and a man. What will my father think?"

"Your father is dead," Garrett said, "and so are you. You're a vampire, Lyle."

"No."

"Yes. Look at my eyes, really look at me. I'm a vampire too. You're not in England anymore. It's not the 1600's, it's 2004."

"Why are you lying to me?" Carlisle asked. "You're the devil and Isabella is my angel."

"Well, fuck," Garrett said. He had hoped Carlisle would've snapped out of this by now. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"Can we shock him back?" Charlie asked.

"He doesn't remember what happened," Bella whispered, "he doesn't know what led to this."

A silence overtook the room, they all understood what Bella was saying. If Carlisle didn't remember what he'd done, then he wouldn't want to leave this world.

"Maybe we don't force this," she said. "We have him back in our life, Garrett. He still can't move, he still needs to heal, but it's all still in there, I know it. He wouldn't call me Bella, only Isabella. He must remember it all deep down, but we shouldn't force it. He needs to learn to stay before he remembers how desperately he wanted to leave."

"Why are you talking in riddles?" Carlisle asked. "Why can't I move?"

"You were attacked, Lyle," Garrett said, "by wolves, it was bad, you lost your head, but you're healing, you're going to be alright. See this," Garrett said, holding Carlisle's hand, "you squeezed my hand, but your neck, it's still healing. Your first step was to wake up and come back to us and you've done that. You can feel it, can't you? The connection to both of us."

"Yes," Carlisle said.

"Focus on that," Garrett said, "that's all that matters right now. You will heal and you will remember."

"I miss my father," Carlisle said.

"I know, you always have, and I'm sorry that you can't see him again. We have both lost our families, but Bella, and even Chief Swan here, they're our family. We all have each other and you'll come to learn that's enough. It is, Lyle, you'll see."

"Okay," Carlisle said, "I don't believe everything you said, but as with Isabella, I feel safe with you. Can I sit up?"

Bella looked to Garrett.

"I have no idea," he told her, "it's probably best that he doesn't."

"Keep him flat," Charlie said, "I'll be back."

"Where's he going?" Garrett asked.

"He's a man of action," Bella said, "he's undoubtedly coming up with a plan. Don't worry, Carlisle, my father will find a way for you to sit up, you just have to lay down for a little while longer, do you think you can do that?"

"Can I hold your hand too, Isabella?" Carlisle asked.

Bella took his hand and her heart swelled when he squeezed her hand, she squeezed back.

Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. This was wrong, against God, but it felt right. These two, Isabella and Garrett, they needed to stay close to him. If they were here, nothing else mattered. Love, it was love he realized. He loved both of them fiercely and equally.


	24. Chapter 24

**Halo**

"Okay," Garrett said, "open your mouth. Come on, Lyle, it's time for your blood."

Garrett held his mate down and hovered over him. When he didn't open his mouth, Garrett started wrestling with it.

"Isabella," Carlisle's frightened voice spoke, "what's going on? Please help me."

"Get off him, Garrett."

"No, he needs blood."

"Garrett," Bella rested her hand on his shoulder, "get off him. He's awake now, he gets a choice in all of this."

Garrett groaned and pulled back.

"He was just trying to give you some blood," Bella explained to Carlisle. "He's been going out to feed and then coming back here and vomiting it into your mouth. I know, it sounds gross, but it's the only way we could keep you alive."

"Blood?" Carlisle questioned. "Because I'm a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Human blood?" he asked.

Bella and Garrett froze.

"Yes, human blood," Garrett said, "it's what you needed, Lyle."

"Why do you call me that?" Carlisle asked. "My name is Carlisle, not Lyle."

Garrett didn't answer.

"Don't worry," Bella patted Carlisle's shoulder, "he won't tell me why he calls you that either. Apparently it's some great secret."

"Did I like being called that?" Carlisle asked. He couldn't remember anything and he felt so lost.

"I believe so," Bella said, "I think you would've told him otherwise."

"You don't know either?" Carlisle was relieved that Bella was as clueless about some things as him. "I don't feel right."

"You just woke up and you're still healing," Bella said.

"No, not that. My stomach, it hurts. Is it the blood you gave me?"

Bella looked to Garrett.

"It could be," he said, "he's only ever had animal blood before, maybe human doesn't agree with him."

"Animal blood?" Carlisle asked. "You mean I don't have to kill humans? I can just kill animals and drink their blood, and that's what I've been doing since I was changed?" He felt the hope, he knew he couldn't be bad.

"Yes," Garrett said, "animal blood only." He skillfully didn't clarify the part about Carlisle killing humans.

"I would like animal blood if I must drink blood."

"He's in there," Bella smiled, "he will remember everything."

Carlisle hesitated, he wasn't sure if he wanted to remember everything. "Am I a good person?" he asked.

"The best," Bella and Garrett answered at the same time.

"You're a doctor," Bella continued, "you help people, Carlisle."

"Yes," Garrett said, "you were a doctor from before we even met. You've helped so many people, way more than I've killed."

"Why would I be with you if you kill people?" Carlisle asked.

Garrett paused. "I have no idea."

"It doesn't matter why," Bella said, "all that matters is your bond and you've been with Garrett for almost two-hundred-and-fifty years, ever since his second year as a vampire."

Carlisle frowned. He believed Bella's words and he knew he cared for Garrett, but he couldn't understand why. Garrett killed people and that went against Carlisle's core values. Surely he wouldn't just sit by and let this happen for all those years.

"How long have I known you for, Isabella?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know," Bella said, "four months maybe and you were unconscious for most of that."

"That's not a long time," Carlisle said, "why are you still here? Why haven't you left me with Garrett?"

"Because we're all mated," Bella told him, "we all belong together."

"I don't understand."

Bella laughed. "It doesn't need to make sense, just do what you feel is right, Carlisle."

"What I feel," Carlisle started before pausing, "...is that love should be between a man and a woman, but I… I feel connected to both of you."

Garrett's head shot up and he scented the air. "Wolf," he hissed.

"Wolf?" Bella and Carlisle questioned.

"What is Charlie doing with a wolf?" Garrett said, starting to panic. The wolves were the ones who nearly killed his mate. "We need to hide, Lyle."

"Hold up a minute," Bella said, "if they're with my dad then it has to be fine."

"We can't trust him," Garrett snapped.

"Oh, really," Bella said, "so the last three months mean nothing to you? My father has opened up his house for you and Carlisle and I'll say he's been pretty damn accepting of all this and now you're worried about a wolf? Grow up, Garrett, Charlie won't hurt us."

Garrett huffed.

"Umm, Isabella," Carlisle said, "can you maybe not say damn anymore?"

Bella glared at him, she couldn't help it. Things weren't supposed to go this way. Carlisle was supposed to wake up like nothing ever happened. He wasn't supposed to have lost his memories or not be able to move.

Garrett launched himself over the bed and blocked the doorway as Charlie went to open it.

Bella jumped up and reached for Garrett, trying to pull him away, but Garrett wouldn't budge.

"Dad, who do you have with you? Bella asked. "Garrett's getting riled up, he said something about a wolf."

"Garrett," Charlie said, "it's just Sue Clearwater. …Are you a wolf?"

"No," Sue said, "I just imprinted on one, he has long since passed away now."

"See," Bella said, "there's nothing to worry about."

"Why is she here?" Garrett snarled.

"Because she's a nurse," Charlie said, "and I needed someone who knows what they're doing. Garrett, we're not going to hurt Carlisle, we're going to help him."

"Let them come in," Bella told Garrett, "if anything happens, speak up and we will fix it."

Garrett huffed and moved over to his corner. Charlie and Sue came in and Sue kept her distance.

"So, what's the plan?" Bella asked.

"I got this," Charlie said, holding up a black metal contraption, "it's a halo used for people with spinal injuries. I talked to Sue and she agrees that it will be the perfect thing to keep Carlisle's neck immobilized and allow him to sit up and move around some."

"How does it work?" Garrett asked.

"This part goes around his chest," Sue said, "and then this halo, around his head. It's secured by four pins. They don't penetrate his skull they're just there, opposite each other, to create a force which immobilizes the head. You will still have to be careful, but this will cut down on at least ninety per cent of his movement."

"Will it hurt?" Carlisle asked.

"No, dear," Sue said, "it won't hurt you. Garrett, will you help sit him up, make sure there's not too much movement in his neck. Carlisle, don't move okay, let Garrett do the work."

Garrett straddled his mate's hips and wrapped his hand around Carlisle neck gently, creating a neck brace, before he lifted Carlisle into a sitting position with his other hand. When Carlisle was sitting up, Garrett moved both of his hands to Carlisle's neck. Sue stepped forward, securing the chest part and then connecting the metal rods. She worked around Garrett being as careful as possible.

When everything was together, she instructed Garrett to hold Carlisle's head straight. Garrett had to move Carlisle's neck and Carlisle groaned in pain.

"Sorry," Garrett mumbled. He didn't like hurting his mate, but he had to make sure Carlisle's head was as straight as it once was.

When done, Carlisle was crying. Sue quickly secured the pins in place, tightening them gradually in a circular motion. When she was done, she stepped back.

"Okay," she said, "you can let go now Garrett, but be ready to catch him. He's been laying down for a long time, I'm not sure if vampires muscles deteriorate, but we don't want him falling, that could be catastrophic."

Garrett took his time, slowly removing one hand and then the other. He kept a close eye on even the smallest of movement, but there was none. When he was done, he carefully climbed off Carlisle and held onto Carlisle's shoulder just in case he fell.

"How does it feel?" Garrett asked.

"A little sore," Carlisle had stopped crying, "but it's okay. I like sitting up, I can see everything better. Thank you, Sue, for helping me."

"Of course, Carlisle, you saved my boy Seth when he had appendicitis, so I owed you one."

"Will the wolves hurt us?" Carlisle asked.

"No, dear, they won't hurt you."

"What about Garrett?"

"No, dear," Sue said, "you came to us long ago and we came up with an agreement. You and Garrett were to stay off our land and Garrett wasn't to hunt nearby. You haven't broken that treaty, Carlisle. You are an honest and kind man."

He was good, he had to be. Too many people had told him that now. Carlisle felt a sense of calm overtake him and he smiled. Now that he was sitting up, he could see everything. He couldn't move his neck, but he moved his eyes. First, he looked to Garrett who was standing by his side, hand on his shoulder, making sure he didn't fall. Then he looked to Bella who was off to the other side but in front of him, she had worry all over her face. And then there was Bella's father Charlie and Sue, both were looking at him with concern. Carlisle didn't know up from down right now, but he was glad he had such caring people surrounding him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sitting Up**

Carlisle's neck was sore, but he didn't let anyone know. He was sitting in the armchair in Bella's room. Garrett had carried him there from the bed, but none of that mattered. All Carlisle cared about was that he was sitting up. Bella was perched on the arm of the chair, she hardly left his side and he liked having her close. Garrett had left a few times, but he stayed close by too. He stood in front of Carlisle, with his arms crossed against his chest, like a protector.

Carlisle had never felt so loved and cared for. His eyes constantly went from Bella to Garrett, hardly believing his luck. He loved his father, but it never felt like this. There was a girl too, Esme, but it was nothing like this. Carlisle paused at the thought. Esme was broken and battered in the memory, but that wasn't the problem, Carlisle was her doctor. He frowned.

"Was I a doctor in my human life?" Carlisle asked. He was certain he wasn't, but if not, then what was this memory?

"Not that I'm aware of," Garrett said.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked.

"I remembered something," Carlisle said, "from being a vampire."

Bella and Garrett paused.

"What is it?" Garrett asked.

"A woman," Carlisle said, trying to remember more, "I was tending to her, she was almost dead. Jumped off a cliff, maybe, suicide. Her name was Esme."

Bella looked to Garrett wondering if that name meant anything to him, it didn't.

"Why are you thinking about her?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Carlisle said. He wanted to know more, but the memory stayed hidden. "I was thinking about love and she came to mind. I don't know why. I think I liked her or something, but that doesn't seem right."

"Do you remember her surname?" Bella asked, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Umm," Carlisle said, "Platt, I think."

Bella did a quick Google search and was surprised when an article came up. She quickly read it. The story was a tragic one; a twenty-six-year-old in an abusive relationship, desperate to escape, loses her baby, commits suicide by jumping off a cliff. She didn't survive.

"I think she had a broken leg too," Carlisle said, "but I feel like she was younger when that happened. I'm not sure."

Bella kept reading and then something hit her. "Garrett, read this." She handed him the phone and watched as he got to the same part.

Esme was in the morgue, left to die, and she had two puncture wounds on her neck that seemed to mysteriously appear afterwards. She had no blood either, but that could be from her injuries.

"He tried to change her," Garrett concluded.

"But was he successful?" Bella asked. "It says they buried her, but…" Bella trailed off.

Garrett had no idea. He couldn't understand why Carlisle would keep this from him. He tried to remember what they were doing in 1921, but the years bled together for him.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked. He had heard them talk, but it hardly made sense to him.

"Your memory is correct," Garrett told him. "Her name was Esme Platt and she did commit suicide by jumping off a cliff."

"What about the broken leg?" Carlisle asked.

Bella took her phone back and search for that. She didn't think there would be an article about it, who would write one about a broken leg, but there was. Apparently Esme had climbed a tree, to place an injured bird back into its nest, which she had nursed back to health, when she fell and broke her leg. The community she lived in was calling her a savior. It happened ten years prior to her suicide, when she was sixteen.

"What?" Garrett asked when Bella didn't say anything.

"Esme broke her leg when she was sixteen," Bella told him.

"What does this mean?" Carlisle asked. "Why can I remember her and nothing else? She's dead too, right? Just like everyone I know."

Bella and Garrett didn't answer him because there was a slim chance she had been turned into a vampire.

"Carlisle," Bella spoke softly, "what do you feel when you think of her?"

"I don't know," Carlisle brought the broken memory to the forefront of his mind, "warmth, happiness, love. I want to see her, but I can't because she's dead."

"He loved her." Garrett growled. He couldn't understand why Carlisle would keep this from him. "And he tried to change her. Why?"

"Calm down," Bella told him.

"Oh, please," Garrett said, "like this isn't affecting you too. You thought you were the only one and it turns out you're just a replacement for this Esme girl."

Bella's anger flared, Garrett was right. Who was this Esme? Why did Carlisle love her? Why did he try and change her? Why was he remembering her and nothing else?

"Love can come in many different forms," Bella said weakly, "just because he loved her doesn't mean he was in love with her."

Garrett scoffed. "Keep telling yourself that."

Charlie walked into the room and could feel the tension suffocating him. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle said, "I think they're upset with me."

"We're not upset with you, Carlisle," Bella said, smiling at him.

"Then you're upset with something I did," Carlisle said, "I'm not following everything you're saying, but you're both definitely upset about something."

"Care to explain?" Charlie asked.

"No," Garrett said.

Charlie focused on his daughter.

"Carlisle remembered something," Bella said.

"That's good news, right?" Charlie said. "This means you're right, Bella, his memories are still in there. Why aren't we happy about this?"

"He remembered a girl," Bella said, "one he possibly changed into a vampire."

They had finally spoken it clearly enough for Carlisle to understand.

"I would never do that," Carlisle said.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. "She was left for dead, beyond help, and you like to help people. Pair that with your feelings about her and the fact that you knew her as a sixteen-year-old, and what are we expected to believe? You, someone who doesn't remember anything, or the facts?"

"Umm, Bella," Charlie said, "I think you need to leave."

"This is my bedroom."

"Then maybe it's time for Carlisle to go home," Charlie suggested.

Bella glared at her father.

"I don't want to leave," Carlisle said, "I like it here."

"But our house is better," Garrett said, "we're isolated, surrounded by trees, it's full of our stuff, mementos from over the centuries. Maybe being there will trigger more memories. This is all unfamiliar to you, let's go to the familiar."

"I don't want to leave, Isabella," Carlisle said, "I like Isabella."

"She can come and visit," Garrett told him.

"I don't like that idea," Carlisle was adamant, "I want to stay here."

"Whatever." Garrett growled. "I'm going for a hunt."

"Bella," Charlie prompted. She didn't move. "I am your father and I'm telling you to go and get some fresh air. Five minutes, minimum, go."

Bella didn't want to leave, but her father was being so good about all of this and it was only five minutes, so she left.

"Why did you send her away?" Carlisle asked. "I didn't want that."

"I know," Charlie said, "but she needed a break."

"How could you tell?"

"She raised her voice at you, Carlisle, she was close to snapping at you."

"Did I do that?"

"No," Charlie said, "this is hard on them too. You're in there, Carlisle, clearly, but you're a shadow of the man they both knew."

"Don't you mean vampire?" Carlisle spat.

"No, you're a man first, and you always will be. This is hard on all of you, everyone needs a break. They can take one, Garrett does, but Bella doesn't, and you can't have one unless everyone leaves."

"I'm still not alone," Carlisle said, "you're here."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Charlie said, "but we're not going to leave you alone just yet."

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

Charlie faltered, wondering if he should speak the truth or not. He decided to go for it. "You're in this position right now because you tried to kill yourself, and you almost succeeded."

"I would never," Carlisle said, not believing him, "that would take me straight to hell and I wouldn't do that."

"Well, you did."

"Why?" Carlisle asked the dreaded question.

Charlie faltered, he wasn't going to reveal that, and thankfully he didn't have to.

"Something's beeping downstairs," Carlisle said and Charlie left the room.

He was thankful for the distraction. He pulled the container of animal blood out of the microwave. He'd gotten it from the butchers. Neither Bella nor Garrett had mentioned giving Carlisle blood, so he'd taken it upon himself. Charlie tipped it into a jug and stuck his finger in it. It was warm, not hot. He grabbed a straw and went back upstairs. Carlisle red eyes widened and Charlie was ready for them to become their familiar gold again.

"Is it animal blood?" Carlisle asked, not caring at this point, he was so hungry.

"Yes, pig's blood, I believe." Charlie put the straw into the blood and stood by Carlisle side.

He positioned the straw against Carlisle's lips. Carlisle took a tentative sip and when the warm blood hit his tongue, he greedily began sucking it down.

"Take it slow," Charlie said, "I don't want you to choke, or move your neck."

Carlisle looked at him sideways and Charlie backed off. He couldn't believe he was here, feeding an injured, memory-less vampire pig's blood. What had happened to his life? He knew he'd do anything for his daughter, but this was bizarre. Carlisle slurped loudly, trying to get all of the blood out of the jug.

"I like that," Carlisle said, "can I have more?"

"Umm," Charlie faltered, "yeah, sure. I'll go heat up another batch."

He went to leave, but Carlisle spoke.

"I know I don't remember you," Carlisle said, "but I want to thank you for letting me stay here and for letting me love your daughter. I don't know how things work in this world, but thank you for everything."

Charlie grunted, he hated having the attention focused on him.

"You're a good man, Carlisle," Charlie said, "you always have been, so it's my pleasure." Charlie tinted pink, he hated giving compliments. He ducked his head and ran from the room.

Carlisle could hear Charlie downstairs, this was the first time he was alone in this room since he woke up. His eyes went around the room and he spied the window. He shifted his legs and arms, they moved fine, he knew he could move. The window was so close, freedom was so close, but he didn't stand up. He liked it here.


	26. Chapter 26

**Fresh Air**

"Can I go outside?" Carlisle asked.

It had been several days since he had first been able to sit up and he was ready for more, but his mates were hesitant. Garrett more so than Bella and that's why Carlisle was asking again, while Garrett was at work.

"I'm not sure you're up for it," Bella said, "you only just woke up from a three month nap, Carlisle."

"Yes, but I am a vampire. I feel strong, I can move. This thing on my head and shoulders is keeping my neck stable, I am fine. Please, Isabella, I want to go outside. We can just go for a quick walk, no one needs to know."

Bella faltered. She could tell this was something Carlisle really wanted and she selfishly wanted him to get back to what he once was as quickly as he could. It had been a long three months.

"Okay, just give me a moment." Bella sent Garrett a message.

 **Bella:** Where are Carlisle's sunglasses?

 **Garrett:** Why?

Bella faltered, she didn't want to lie to him. She wouldn't have bothered except for the fact that Carlisle's eyes were currently a gold-brown, they definitely didn't look like they normally did.

 **Bella:** Because I'm taking him for a walk

 **Garrett:** We decided against that

 **Bella:** Just get them for me

 **Garrett:** I'm working

 **Bella:** Run, it won't take you long

Garrett didn't reply and Bella hoped he was doing it. Bella didn't own any sunglasses and she didn't think Charlie did either. Forks wasn't sunny enough for it. Her phone buzzed.

 **Garrett:** They're on the table by the door. Can you handle this or do you need my help?

 **Bella:** I'll be fine, thank you

"Okay," Bella said and Carlisle smiled like a little boy, "do you need help standing up?" she asked.

"No, I think I can do it." Carlisle braced his hands on the armchair and worked on not shooting up too fast. When he was standing, he smiled. Although he couldn't move his neck, and it was still sore, he felt strong.

Bella smiled and took his hand in hers, helping him from the room.

"I can't believe this is happening," Carlisle said, "thank you, Isabella."

They slowly walked down the stairs. Bella kept a close eye on him, but she didn't need to. His body was in perfect working condition, she realized. They just had to watch his neck and the halo was doing its job. Bella's eyes were on the front door, but Carlisle paused, seeing his sunglasses on the table. He picked them up and slid them on. Bella's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why did you just do that?" she asked him.

"Do what?" Carlisle asked.

"Put those sunglasses on?"

"They're mine," Carlisle said, "aren't they? You got them for me, or something."

Bella smiled widely, he had remembered. She hoped more things would shake lose. They walked outside.

"This is amazing," Carlisle said. "I like the trees and the air feels fresh. How long have I lived here for?"

"I'm not sure," Bella said, "you would have to ask Garrett that."

Carlisle frowned. "It feels like home even though I know London is my home."

Bella squeezed his hand and kept walking. She hated that she didn't know much about him and she couldn't ask him because he didn't remember. There was always Garrett but he didn't like to talk about much.

"Thank you for walking with me, Isabella," Carlisle said, "this is something I would've done to court a young lady, but of course we would have a chaperone. Your father, or my father."

"What about your mother?" Bella asked.

"She died giving birth to me," Carlisle said, "I was raised by my father and his congregation."

"What was your father like?"

"Harsh, but fair. We lived by God's words. My father was the local pastor, people followed him. His goal was to rid the world of all evil; vampires, witches, werewolves, everything. I would go on hunts with him, but I never killed anyone, I couldn't. I didn't think it was fair, what if I killed an innocent person?"

"What if you knew for sure that they were evil?" Bella asked. "Would it have been okay then?"

"My father would say yes, it was the lesser of two evils. I'm not sure though. To take another person's life, no matter how evil they are, doesn't that make me no better than them, doesn't that make me evil? Though, I guess I already am evil, I am a vampire. I wonder what my father thought about that. To see his son become what he hated most. Did he try to kill me? I don't think he would have. …I wish I could remember everything."

"Give it time, Carlisle," Bella said. "You will remember."

"But what if I don't?" Carlisle's voice was so small.

"Then we start fresh," Bella said, "you, me, and Garrett."

Carlisle smiled. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen, is that you?"

Their heads shot up and they saw Nurse Helen coming towards them. Bella looked around, wanting to make a quick escape, but Nurse Helen was too close and Bella didn't want to risk hurting Carlisle's neck.

"Follow my lead," Bella told him, "let me be the one to answer her."

"Oh, my, it is you," Helen said, "what happened? It's been months. Why are you with her?" Helen focused on Bella and Carlisle's joined hands.

"I love her," Carlisle said and Bella squeezed his hand in warning. He knew he wasn't supposed to say anything, but he couldn't help it. This woman made him feel a hatred he had never felt and he had no idea why.

"I thought you were with Deputy Garrison," Helen spat at Bella, "flaunting the fact around town like some hussy."

"Excuse me," Carlisle said, "but you do not speak to a lady that way. Bella has been nothing but kind to me."

Helen scoffed. "So, we're just ignoring the fact that she threatened me with a pair of scissors?"

"You did that?" Carlisle asked Bella, not able to hide his smile. He felt as though this lady must have deserved it.

"Excuse us," Bella said, "you're disturbing our walk."

Bella and Carlisle started walking again and Helen gasped when she saw that the scar on Carlisle's neck went right around.

"What happened to him?" Helen whispered.

Bella decided to pretend not to hear her.

When they were further away, Carlisle spoke.

"I don't like that woman," he said, "but I don't know why."

Bella laughed and Carlisle loved the sound.

"Me either," Bella said, "you probably don't like her because I don't like her. Love can be a powerful thing."

"Yes, it can." Carlisle brought Bella's hand to his lips and kissed it. "How long do you think I'll have to wear this halo for?" he asked.

"I don't know," Bella said, "you're the doctor."

"I still can't believe that," Carlisle said, "wouldn't the blood be too much?"

"Not for you," Bella told him proudly.

"Can you tell me how we met?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure," Bella smiled, "it was at the hospital on my first day in town, I tripped up the stairs and you stitched me up. I was drawn to you immediately. Do you remember?"

"No."

Bella's heart fell. Why couldn't he remember her?

"What about Esme?" Bella asked. "Do you remember anything else about her?"

"Who?"

Bella looked sideways at Carlisle, wondering if he was lying or not.

"Carlisle," she said, "it's okay that you remembered her, truly, I'm glad that you're remembering things. Please don't lie to spare my feelings."

Carlisle felt embarrassed that Bella had caught him out.

"I remember trying to change her," Carlisle whispered, "she was near death and I had always liked her, like a sister. I had never changed anyone, but she was past help, so I had to try. I don't know if I did it wrong, but it didn't work. I held her hand as her heart took its last beat."

"Did she really die?" Bella asked. "Is there any way she made the transition into a vampire?"

"I don't remember what one must go through," Carlisle said, "but three days later I watched them burn her body. I don't think she became one."

"I wonder why you remembered her," Bella said.

"I wish I knew," Carlisle agreed. "I know I cared for her, loved her even, and she was always smiling at me when she broke her leg, but it's different to how I feel about you and Garrett. I love you both so much, so fully. Things are so confusing right now, but not with you two by my side."

Bella wrapped her arm around Carlisle's waist.

"I love you too, Carlisle," she told him, "as does Garrett."

"Are you sure he does?" Carlisle asked. "He doesn't seem to like being around me, or anyone really."

"That's just him," Bella said. "I think if you got him alone he would show the side of himself that he reserves only for you. I see it at times, but he's still hesitant. He's complicated, but never doubt his love for you."

"Would you be upset if I went home with him?" Carlisle asked. "I think maybe he's right, maybe it will trigger some of my memories, and I really want to connect with him like I'm connecting with you."

"You can do whatever you want, Carlisle," Bella said, "just don't completely forget about me."

"That would be impossible, Isabella."


	27. Chapter 27

**Home**

"How did you get him to agree?" Garrett asked Bella.

"I didn't, he said he wanted to go home."

"Okay," Garrett accepted, happy with this turn of events. "Will you be coming with us?"

"Not just yet."

Garrett was happy. It was hard for him to get time alone with Carlisle, but it looked like he was finally getting it and in their own home too.

"Do we have a plan to transport him there?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah," Bella said, "we were thinking of driving him and just taking it slow. He did well on his walk, I kept a close eye on his head and neck, but it never moved, the halo is doing its job."

"I'll go get Carlisle's car," Garrett said.

He ran off to do that and Bella went back inside to see Carlisle off. He was in her bedroom, sitting on the bed.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked him.

"Yes, is Garrett ready?"

"He's just gone to get your car. Do you remember what a car is? We saw them on our walk."

"Yes, I remember. Do I own one? They must cost a lot of money."

"You're a doctor, Carlisle," Bella said, "you make a lot of money, plus, you're old."

"I'm not that old. I know my friends have already married and have kids…" He trailed off. "Maybe I am old. I don't feel old."

Bella laughed, she couldn't help it and then she started crying.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, holding his arms out for her.

Bella approached him cautiously and sat on his lap, putting her head on his shoulder. It was awkward with his halo, but she would take what she could get.

"Why are you sad?" Carlisle asked. "I don't want you to be sad. I don't like this."

"I'm okay," Bella held onto him tightly, "I'll just miss having you here. I really hope going home helps you regain some of your memories."

"Me too," Carlisle said, loving the feeling of the soft, warm girl in his arms. "I can feel them in my mind and every now and then I get a spark, but I have no idea what to make of it. It's just a feeling or part of a thought, never a full memory. It's frustrating."

"Garrett will help you, I bet," Bella said, "he's old too, so he'll know stuff. Plus, you and him have been together forever. He'll help you, I know he will."

"He's here," Carlisle said, "I can hear him."

Bella pulled away from Carlisle and stood, wiping her eyes. "Go with him," she said, "I'll come around and see you later."

Carlisle paused in front of Bella. "If I could kiss you right now, I would," he said, "but that can wait until our wedding day."

Bella laughed, she found this side of him endearing, but ultimately impractical for today's times.

"Go regain your memories, Carlisle."

Garrett was waiting for him by the car.

"This is my car," Carlisle said, admiring it.

"It is, do you remember it?"

"No, Bella told me."

Garrett opened the door for Carlisle and he slid into the passenger side.

Carlisle loved it immediately and he wanted to tell Garrett to drive faster, but he didn't. They made it to the house and Carlisle got out.

"We live here?" he asked, looking around at everything. There was so much green, so many trees, and utter silence, aside from nature. Carlisle breathed in deep. He loved it here. "I love it here," he said.

Garrett chuckled. "I know, you call it your home, and you always seem to drag me back here."

They headed inside and Garrett stayed behind Carlisle, letting him lead. Garrett wanted nothing more than to take his mate, but now was not the time for that and he knew Carlisle would never go for it. Carlisle thought loving a man was against God and Garrett had learned to stay out of all things regarding religion.

Carlisle walked around, admiring everything, but nothing made his memories come back fully. There were waves, little niggles, but nothing solid. When he was done, he stared at Garrett. He loved this man, he knew that. They had been together for a long time, he had been told that.

"What are you thinking about?" Garrett asked. He was so happy to have Carlisle home. It was good being alone with him, he could let down his guard and just be himself.

"You." Carlisle smiled.

"What about me?" Garrett asked.

"How much I love you."

Garrett gasped. "You remember that?"

"I don't think I ever forgot it," Carlisle said. "I don't have any details, it's just a feeling I have. I love you, and Bella, both, the same. Is it the same for you? Do you love me and Bella equally?"

"No," Garrett said, "I love you more."

Carlisle frowned, that wasn't right. "Why do you think you love me more?" he asked.

"I don't know," Garrett said, heading back downstairs. He didn't want to talk about it. "I just do."

"But why?" Carlisle wasn't letting the matter drop.

"Sit down and let me look at your neck," Garrett commanded and Carlisle found himself complying. He also felt his dick twitch and he flushed pink at the impure thoughts running through his mind right now.

If Garrett noticed, he didn't let up. He just looked at the wound on Carlisle's neck, checking to see if it was healed fully yet.

"Why don't you love us both equally?" Carlisle pressed.

"You know what," Garrett moved away, "I think we can take this halo off now. The fresh blood in your system, the immobility, the strength you're regaining, I think you're good."

"Really?" Carlisle asked. He hadn't said anything or complained, but he hated not being able to move his head.

"You have to listen to me carefully," Garrett said, "and do everything I say, or I'll stop and put it back on. We need to check it slowly, carefully."

Carlisle smiled. "I can do that."

Carlisle's dick twitched again and he hated the conflicting feelings that loving Garrett brought forth. He wanted to ask Garrett if they had made love yet, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer and he wasn't sure if he wanted it to be confirmed.

Garrett smiled too, Carlisle always liked to follow him blindly.

"Firstly," Garrett said, "don't move, no matter what."

Carlisle agreed and Garrett took his time, unstrapping and unscrewing the halo. Carlisle stayed true to his word and didn't move. When the halo was out of the way, Garrett got closer and checked Carlisle's neck. It looked good. It was scarred and it always would be, but it looked good and Carlisle was easily supporting his head on his own.

"Don't move," Garrett said, grabbing Carlisle's head between his hands and trying to move it. He couldn't. "Lyle," he said, "let me guide your head."

"But you told me not to move it."

"Yes, but you're straining against me. Don't you move it, but let me move it."

Carlisle did just that. He stopped fighting and let Garrett move his head slowly. It was stiff and a little painful, but it felt better than the other day and that made him smile.

"What's the verdict, doctor?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not the doctor," Garrett said, "you are."

"Oh, well, in that case, I say that I'm healed. Can I move it on my own yet?"

"Hang on," Garrett said, making sure he checked everything. "Hold it still again," Garrett told him, letting go.

Carlisle did that.

"Now what?" Carlisle asked.

"If you can hold that for thirty minutes without moving or wavering, then we can try."

"Isn't that a long time?" Carlisle said. "What are we going to do for thirty minutes? Just sit here?"

"No, I am going to recount our life together."

Garrett told the story and Carlisle hung on every word. He had to keep reminding himself that he couldn't move as there were so many times that he nearly did. Times where he wanted to be closer to Garrett, times when he wanted to be further away, times he wanted to nod or shake his head, times where he wanted to lean forward in anticipation.

These were Garrett memories, not his, but they felt real when they settled inside his head. Garrett used great detail and Carlisle's vampire memory cemented them in his mind. They were fake memories though, tainted by Garrett's view, but Carlisle didn't care. He loved that his mind was no longer empty, it held so much.

"But why do you call me Lyle?" Carlisle asked. Everything else had felt right and rung true to him, but not the name Lyle.

"I don't want to talk about that," Garrett said.

"Why?" Carlisle pressed.

"You can try moving your head now," Garrett tried to distract him, "but please do it slowly."

Carlisle did and it felt much like it did when Garrett had done it. He felt strong and confident, but it felt stiff and sore.

"Good," Garrett said, "I think we can keep it off for now, but you need to take it easy. There's a chance you're still healing on the inside, but you could also be fine. Just don't push it, Lyle. I don't want to lose you, I doubt a vampire can survive a second beheading. It's a miracle you survived the first. I've heard about this, they always say you come back different." Garrett frowned at the thought of Carlisle changing.

"I lost my memories," Carlisle said.

"That won't be it," Garrett said, "and I don't think we'll realize what's changed until you remember everything."

"How do I remember?" Carlisle asked desperately. "You reattached my head, you must know."

"I don't."

"Will someone else?" Carlisle asked. "Another vampire perhaps?"

"I don't know," Garrett said, "you know more vampires than me, but you don't remember them. Bella said she saw a movie once where something stupid happened and then suddenly all the memories returned. Maybe that will happen to you, not the stupid part, but something that triggers everything. I think all we can do is wait."

"Am I a patient man?" Carlisle asked.

Garrett laughed. "Usually you are."

"Well, I don't feel too patient right now."

"Don't worry, my love," Garrett said, "it will come back to you, I know it will."


	28. Chapter 28

**He's Not Like Us**

"Garrett," Carlisle said, his voice low. He was feeling nervous. "Will you take me?"

Garrett's head shot up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Like how a man takes a woman," Carlisle said, "making love."

"Why?" Garrett asked. Carlisle had been settling back into their home, but he hadn't regained his memories yet. "Tell me why?"

"I don't know," Carlisle said and Garrett's heart fell, "there's just this feeling, no, it's a compulsion, I want you, sweetheart, please. I know it's wrong, but it's starting to hurt, I need to do this, I do. I want you buried inside of me, please."

Carlisle was on the verge of sobbing and it tore right through Garrett. His mate wanted this, despite what he currently thought and believed and Garrett wanted to give it to him.

"You need to lay on the bed and try not to move your head, you move and we stop."

Carlisle nodded his head. Even though it still hurt, it felt strong and sturdy.

"Lyle," Garrett said, "you just moved your head."

"Sorry," he said, laying down and keeping it still, "I'm ready." Carlisle's voice shook.

"We don't have to do this," Garrett said. "You're clearly not ready. Let's wait until your memories come back, then you can decide."

"No," his voice was strong now, "I want this, I know I do, please, sweetheart."

"Okay," Garrett accepted.

He took it slow, real slow, constantly checking in with Carlisle. Carlisle didn't move his head. Everything was strained at first, but then things shifted and Carlisle started enjoying it, as did Garrett. When they were done, they laid side-by-side on the bed.

"Is it always that good?" Carlisle asked, turning his head carefully to look at his mate.

"No," Garrett smiled, "it's usually way better than that."

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"When you're feeling better, and your head is healed fully, I'll show you."

Carlisle rolled towards his mate snuggling close. "I can't wait. Did I always like it?"

"Well, it took a while, but I think you gave in to keep me with you. I didn't want anything to do with you in the beginning, I was young and you were… way too good for me."

"What changed?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't really know, you just never left me."

"So, you don't love me like I love you?"

The comment made Garrett pause. He loved Carlisle, he knew he did.

"I love you, more than anything in this world. ...I don't know where I'd be without you."

"It just doesn't seem right," Carlisle said. "I love you, I can feel that, but you don't show me that you love me."

"I don't know what you're imagining," Garrett said, "but our love isn't a traditional one." He paused, wondering what he could say to convince Carlisle. There were a few things, but without Carlisle's memories they would mean nothing.

"I don't remember much about my human life," Garrett started slowly, "just that I was a soldier. After I was changed, I kept fighting. I was in denial about what I was, so I just did what came naturally, hunted and killed, which worked out well considering I was in the middle of a war.

"When you came along, there was a sense of peace. I fought against it, you got rid of my easy kill, but it was there. The peace calmed the beast inside of me. I don't… I've never told anyone this before… I don't do well with these things. You calmed me, Lyle, that probably doesn't mean anything to you, but it does to me. It means everything to me. I wouldn't have stayed with you for this long otherwise."

"Isabella said that when we're alone you're different."

Garrett grunted his agreement. "I keep things inside, but I try with you. I don't always do the right thing, but I try. I've made a lot of mistakes lately. I prayed to your God when you were unconscious, I wanted you to be healed. I knew these things needed a balance, so I told him that I would try harder, that I would be better for you. I'm probably not doing a good job, but I'm here. I don't run away anymore, Bella and Charlie taught me that. I can leave, but I need to say something first."

Garrett closed his mouth, none of this would make any sense without context. Actions, he needed actions. Garrett leaned over Carlisle, nose-to-nose, red eyes meeting gold, and Garrett just stared never blinking, hoping to convey everything he felt inside to Carlisle. He knew he had a problem expressing himself, but it was all there. He loved Carlisle and he was glad he was back.

A lone red tear trickled down Garrett's face at what he almost lost. It struck something inside Carlisle, he could feel it, sense it, Garrett did love him just as much. Carlisle wrapped his arms around his mate, pulling him down, crushing their chests together.

"I'm here, sweetheart," Carlisle said, "I'm so sorry. I don't remember why, but I'm so sorry for what I did. I don't know how I could have left you or Isabella. I'm so, so sorry. I won't leave you again, I promise."

Garrett clutched his mate tightly, it was an apology he never expected to get, but was glad he had.

They laid like that for a long while, just trying to get reacquainted. Garrett was the first to pull back, something wasn't right, it had been a day, maybe more and Bella hadn't visited. They had spent the past three months all together and now, nothing.

Garrett knew he had to be the one to voice this concern. Past-him wouldn't have bothered, but he couldn't let things go anymore. He stood up and Carlisle pouted.

"Do you want to come with me to see Bella?" he asked. "Actually," Garrett checked his watch, Bella was just about to get out of school, "how about you stay here and I'll go get her."

He had missed dropping her off at school and picking her up since Carlisle had awoken.

"You will bring her here?" Carlisle sat up. "And you trust me alone after what I did?"

"You can come if you want, Lyle, I don't mind."

"Umm, no, it's okay, I'll stay here. If you trust me."

"Lyle," Garrett leaned forward and kissed him, "I trust you. I won't be gone lone and I'll bring our mate back here."

Carlisle smiled. He meant what he said, he would never attempt suicide again, he could see that Garrett needed him, Bella too.

Garrett left, excitement coursing through him. Although Carlisle still didn't have his memories, they were on the right track. Plus, he was going to pick up Bella and he really hoped he'd get to kiss her, but if not, it was okay.

He hopped into his black Dodge Charger. It was hard to leave Carlisle, but it would be a good first test. This was the first time Carlisle was truly alone since he woke up. Garrett couldn't shake the worry. He sped to the school and then sat in the parking lot. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he thought of Carlisle being all alone. He wanted to go back to him, but he wouldn't without Bella.

The bell finally rang and Garrett jumped out of his car, going around to the front, to wait for Bella.

"She's such a liar," Garrett overhead some girl saying, "I bet she paid Deputy Garrison to be her boyfriend. Did I tell you that she ditched us in Port Angeles? She's such a freak."

Garrett knew they were talking about Bella and it made his anger boil. He wanted to maim and kill whoever it was. The group of girls laughed and Garrett was struggling. He could take them out, no one would know, he could tempt them into the forest, never to be seen again.

"Jessica," Bella said and Garrett stood up straighter. He couldn't see her, but he scanned the masses for her anyway.

"Hi, Bella." It was a cheery response from the same girl.

Garrett wasn't buying her act.

"Did you hear that Mike asked me to the dance?" Bella said.

Mike… Garrett knew he should've killed that boy.

"What did you tell him?" another girl asked when Jessica failed to do so.

"I said I was going with Garrett," Bella said.

They all laughed.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, if you pay him," Jessica said.

Garrett was done. He pushed away from the car and sought out his mate. He came across the group of girls and they were still railing on Bella. He stepped up to her side, putting his arm around her.

"There you are, my love," he said, tilting her head up to kiss her. It was closed-mouth, but enough for now. It actually made him pause, he had been so angry, out for blood, but right now, being beside Bella, he was feeling the same calm he was telling Carlisle about.

"Is it true," the other girl, Lauren asked, "that you're taking Bella to the dance."

"Yes," Garrett said, "if my schedule allows. I told her that if I'm working we'd just go to Seattle instead. She's not fussed either way, are you, my love?"

"Nope, as long as you're with me, I'm good. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were working."

"Your father gave me the day off, I've been looking after our puppy."

Bella understood what he meant, but the girls didn't.

"You have a dog?" Jessica asked.

"We have a dog," Garrett said, "so, if you'll excuse us, we have to go check on him. He's just a small little thing, we're in the middle of training him."

"What's his name?" Lauren asked.

Garrett froze, he was terrible at naming things. "Wesley," he blurted out, having no idea where the name came from, but it seemed somewhat familiar to him, perhaps from his human days.

"What kind of dog?" Jessica asked.

"A labradoodle," Bella answered.

"Let's go home to Wesley," Garrett said, leading Bella away.

"Home?" Garrett overheard Jessica said. "You don't think they're living together, do you?"

"Who knows," Lauren said, "I still say she's paying him. There's no way he would go for her, she's so plain."

"Who's watching Carlisle?" Bella asked as they walked towards the parking lot.

"No one."

"What?" Bella rounded on him. "You left him alone. Garrett, how could you?"

Garrett's anger started boiling again. How dare she accuse him?

"Look," Garrett seethed, "I'm not stupid. Carlisle is doing better. What right do you have anyway? You let him come home and you don't visit."

"I wasn't sure if I was welcome."

"Of course you're welcome, you're our mate. Even now, you still haven't asked about him."

They got into Garrett's Charger.

"How is he?" Bella's voice was low, she was scared of the answer, but Garrett was too angry to notice.

"He's doing well. He's out of the halo and he has some movement in his head and neck. His memories haven't returned yet though."

"Oh, that's good." It really was, Bella was glad. "If we're going to keep this charade up," Bella said, "I think we need to find a labradoodle."

"We're not getting a dog," Garrett said, "Carlisle will probably eat it."

Bella hit Garrett's arm and it made her palm sting. "He would not eat it. It would probably be good for him, something new for him to bond with, someone who relies on him… He won't try again if he feels as though he's needed."

Garrett noticed it this time, Bella was scared, just like he was.

"He's not going to try again," Garrett said, pulling away from the school, "he apologized for it."

"You told him?" Bella asked. "I thought we decided we weren't going to."

"I didn't tell him, I thought you did."

"Charlie," Bella realized.

Garrett sped home, wanting to show Bella that he did care and wanting to check on Carlisle.

Carlisle was sitting out the front waiting for them. Bella squealed and jumped out of the car, launching herself at Carlisle. It was the first time in a long time she had seen him looking so normal. Garrett kept a close watch on the two, but Carlisle was on top of it, making sure Bella's actions didn't move his head too much.

Bella and Carlisle breathed each other in.

"I missed you," Carlisle said.

"Me too." Bella pulled back and sat beside him, holding his hand. Both of their eyes went to Garrett, he was still by his car.

"Join us," Carlisle said.

"I really should put my car in the garage," Garrett said, "you two enjoy each other."

And that's what he did. Garrett parked the car in the garage and Bella leaned into Carlisle's side.

"Oh, I should message my dad." Bella pulled out her phone.

 **Bella:** I'm with Carlisle and Garrett at their place

 **Charlie:** I know, Garrett already asked for permission

He had? Bella frowned.

"He loves us," Carlisle said, "he told me."

"He's told me too, that doesn't mean much though."

"I felt it today, he showed me," Carlisle said, "and I know he loves you too, he'll show you, he will."

"Is he still here?" Bella asked, still expecting him to run away.

"Yes, he's still in his car."

"Why won't he be with us?" Bella asked. "Right from the start he wanted to keep everything separated, but I don't want that, and you don't want that."

"I don't?"

"No, you told me you didn't."

Carlisle thought about it. "You're right," he said, "I feel better when you're both with me."

"When will he realize that?" Bella asked.

"Garrett's not like us," Carlisle tried to explain without betraying Garrett, "he feels the same things, he just doesn't like showing it, or something, I'm not sure. We need to accept him for what he is."

Bella decided to change the subject. "You're out of your halo," she said, "how does it feel?"

"Stiff, sore," Carlisle said, "but good. Garrett let me out, he was so sweet about it, making sure I was ready and that I didn't re-injure myself."

The comment made Bella think. She knew Garrett cared, he just wasn't the best at showing it, but she had seen it with herself and with Carlisle when he was unconscious. She just wished he could be more vocal, showing his love outwardly, more grandly, but it's like Carlisle said, Garrett wasn't like them.

"Why do you think he's like that?" Bella asked.

"I don't remember."

"Do you want to remember?"

Carlisle thought about it. "Not really. I'm doing what you said, just enjoying life as is. My memories may never return and I'm sick of obsessing over it. I have you and Garrett, what more do I need? Garrett even recounted our whole life together, so my head's not empty anymore and I'm making new memories each day."

Bella rested her head against his shoulder. "I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you too, Isabella."

"Is Garrett still in his car?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"Excuse me for a moment." Bella stood up and made her way to the garage. Garrett was still there, following her with his eyes. He liked being in here alone. Bella opened his door and he wondered why she was disturbing him. She said nothing, she just climbed onto his lap, hugging him tightly.

Garrett was stiff underneath her. What was she doing? What was the point of this? Nothing happened, she just sat there, hugging him. Garrett couldn't help but breathe in her scent, it was calming him again, even though he wasn't angry. It was soothing. He hesitated for a moment, but then he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

They didn't need to say it, and Bella was starting to understand that was okay because right now, in Garrett's Charger, both knew that they loved each other and that they were loved in return. The words didn't need to be spoken, they both just knew, and that was okay, it had to be.


	29. Chapter 29

**Isabella and Carlisle**

"Carlisle, you need to stop it," Bella laughed. They were sitting on the back porch of the Swan residence, looking out towards the forest.

"What?" he asked. "I hate that woman, you hate her, all I'm saying is that maybe it's time for me to check back in at the hospital. Let everyone know that I'm okay."

"Garrett told me that losing your head is so traumatic that you don't come back the same."

Carlisle frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, it's not bad," Bella said, "but maybe you've lost some of your niceness… I don't know if that's how to explain it, but old-Carlisle never would have taunted the nurses."

"Not as nice?" Carlisle didn't like that, he wanted to be good, not bad.

"It's a good thing, Carlisle," Bella said, leaning into his side. "You were too careful, too nice, too good. This actually makes you more human, and it could just be a temporary thing, you without your memories, who knows."

"So, we can't go to the hospital?" Carlisle asked. "What if the familiarity helps trigger my memories?"

This was the first thing Carlisle had pressed, so Bella knew it must be important to him.

"We can go if you want," she said, "I don't know how we explain why I'm with you though."

"We'll just tell them the truth," Carlisle said, "that you're the love of my life and one day, hopefully soon, we will wed."

Bella decided that now was not the time to tell Carlisle that she didn't believe in marriage.

"One problem," she said, "the whole town thinks Garrett's my boyfriend."

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't remember exactly how it started. I think it was because we were trying to bond. I'm sure you see it, you and I are close, it's easy, but with Garrett it's different. We were trying to get to the same level as you and me, and him and you. We made a little progress, but not much, and now that you're awake, I don't know."

"But why him?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why does he get to parade around town with you by his side? I want that. I want everyone to know that you're mine and I'm yours. You're so beautiful, Isabella, and I want the world to know."

"Oh, Carlisle," Bella said, hugging him from the side. It was such a sweet thing to say and it made her feel all warm inside. She loved that even without his memories he still loved her.

"May I make a suggestion," he said, "I want you to break things off with Garrett, publicly, and then we can be the ones who are together."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because the whole town is already talking about me, so what will they think when they see me with you next? I don't even want to think about it."

"You don't love me?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, don't doubt my love for you. Forks is a small town, people talk, they already do."

"But I want to be with you, I bet Garrett doesn't."

Bella realized Carlisle was probably right. Garrett would probably be relieved not to be her boyfriend anymore, but it didn't change the fact that she was certain the whole town would think she was some kind of hussy. It just wasn't possible. She was suddenly thankful that her father knew everything and seemed to accept it.

"Carlisle, I don't know what to say."

"Say that you will break up with Garrett and be with me."

"I will talk to Garrett about it," Bella said, "that's not a yes, Carlisle, I still need to think it through."

"Thank you, Isabella." Carlisle kissed the top of her head. "Can we still go to the hospital? We can tell them that you're my friend, or my nurse."

Bella laughed. "Yeah, your nurse, Nurse Helen won't have an issue with that."

"Isabella," Carlisle stood up, pulling her with him, "you need to stop worrying about what other's think. I love you, Garrett loves you, your father loves you, what more do you need? Nurse Helen, the others in this town, they don't matter."

Bella didn't want to argue with him.

"Do you want to take my truck or walk?" she asked him.

"Which would you prefer?"

Bella smiled, his sweetness was definitely still there, but she was excited to see how he would react around the nurses, especially Nurse Helen.

"You can choose."

He took a moment. "I would like to walk, I like walking with you, can we hold hands?" Bella faltered. "Friends can hold hands," he told her and Bella agreed.

She slipped her hand into his and they made their way around to the front of the house.

"Bella," Charlie called out, he was sitting on the front porch, beer in hand, "can I talk to you for a moment. It will be quick."

Bella faltered.

"Go," Carlisle said, "I'll start walking, I know I walk slower than you."

Bella squeezed his hand and let him go. "What's up, dad?" She joined him on the porch.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The hospital, Carlisle wants to go."

"Is that wise?"

"Probably not, but he wants to go."

"He's lost his memories, Bells, so that makes you the responsible one, do you understand? I don't want any reports of you threatening anyone, you hear me?"

"Dad, that happened one time, it won't happen again."

"Make sure that it doesn't."

"Is that why you called me over?" Bella looked behind her, Carlisle was fine, walking slowly, she could still see him.

"No," Charlie said up straighter, "I wanted to ask you something. "Who do you love?"

"Umm, you?"

Charlie sighed. "I'm not talking about me."

"Oh," Bella could tell he was fishing for something, but she had no idea what, "Carlisle and Garrett. Why are you asking me this?"

Charlie ignored her. "Do you love them separately or together?"

Bella thought about it. It used to be separately, but now she wasn't sure. "I don't know. ...Is that it? He's getting further away."

"One more question," Charlie said. "If you could only choose one to be with, which would you choose?"

Bella blanched. How could he ask that?

"I would rather die," Bella answered honestly.

Charlie accepted her answer and let her go.

Bella wondered what that was all about, but she brushed it off. It was probably just Charlie being a concerned father. She caught up to Carlisle and slid her hand into his. He smiled at her, he loved her so much.

The walk to the hospital was nice, but when they got there, Bella wanted to pull her hand from Carlisle's. Not because of him, but because of what people would think. She tried to push the thoughts aside and hold on, it helped that Carlisle was gripping her hand tightly, so she had a feeling she couldn't pull away even if she wanted to.

Carlisle smiled widely, this felt right, the clean smell, the brightness, the beeping, the coughing. It felt like home, different from his house in the forest, different from Forks feeling like his home. He liked it here.

"Dr. Cullen," one of the nurses called out.

He liked being called that too.

"Hello," Carlisle said, approaching the woman. It wasn't Nurse Helen, but another nurse. Her name badge read Stephanie. "Stephanie."

"Where have you been?" she asked, eyes going to Bella and the fact that they were holding hands.

"I was in a skiing accident," Carlisle said. The scar on his neck didn't need to be pointed out. It was still fresh and he had seen Stephanie glance at it several times already.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked. "How did it happen?"

"I'm still healing, but I'm getting there," Carlisle told her, "I was skiing down a hill and someone had put up a piece of wire, I didn't see it until it was too late, it wrapped right around my neck, I'm lucky I didn't lose my head."

Bella couldn't believe how much Carlisle was lying and how convincing he was.

Stephanie eventually let Carlisle leave, and Bella and him walked around the hospital, telling the same story, getting the same looks. Bella stayed silent, she didn't want to add any fuel to the fire, holding Carlisle's hand was going to be enough. When they were done and back outside, Carlisle stopped, looking at the building, he missed it already.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I want to become a doctor again," Carlisle said.

Bella squeezed his hand. "I think that's a good idea."

* * *

 **Lyle and Garrett**

Carlisle entered the police station. He had been at home studying to become a doctor and although he was enjoying learning all the new information, he was missing Garrett. He knew this might be risky, Garrett had told him that they didn't interact outside of home, but Carlisle didn't care. He was already feeling restricted with Bella and he didn't want to feel that way with Garrett too.

Garrett wasn't here, he quickly deduced. Some of the other officers greeted him, but he had no idea who they were. He politely returned their greeting before deciding to leave. He should've just waited for Garrett to come home.

"Carlisle," Charlie called out, "a word please."

Carlisle walked over to him, happy to see a face he recognized. He sat down opposite him.

"What can I do for you, Charlie?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you some questions, if that's okay."

"About what? I still don't have my memories."

"Let's just give it a go," Charlie said, "there's no right or wrong answer. Who do you love?"

"Garrett and Isabella," Carlisle answered without missing a beat.

"And do you love them together or separately?"

"Together."

"If you could only choose one to be with, who would you choose?"

There was only one answer in Carlisle's mind. "I wouldn't choose."

"Very well," Charlie said, "you can go now."

"Do you know where Garrett is?"

"Umm," Charlie looked up to see who was in and out, then he checked his watch, "he's probably on patrol. Are you okay?" Bella was currently at school. "Are you lonely? Do you need some company?"

"No," Carlisle said, "I should get back to studying anyway, I just miss him."

"As soon as he comes back, I'll send him to you."

Carlisle smiled. "Thank you, Charlie."

Carlisle exited the station. He was feeling strong, but he was still taking it easy. He got into his car and drove home. It was weird being on his own after being surrounded for so long. He kept a lookout for Garrett, but he couldn't see him anywhere. When he got home, he buried himself back in his books.

"Lyle," Garrett called out when he arrived home, "are you okay?"

Garrett found Carlisle up in their bedroom, devouring a dozen medical textbooks at once.

"Sweetheart," Carlisle said, jumping up and throwing himself at Garrett.

"Watch your neck," Garrett said, catching him. "Are you okay?" Garrett held him close. "Chief Swan said you came by the station looking for me."

"I just missed you is all." Carlisle wrapped his arms around his mate's neck.

"I am very miss-able." Garrett leaned forward and kissed Carlisle.

"Did Charlie give you the rest of your shift off or is this a quick visit?" Carlisle asked, running his fingers down Garrett's back.

Garrett growled lowly. "You're insatiable, Lyle."

"I just like have you inside of me," Carlisle said, grabbing Garrett's ass, "don't you want to make love again?"

"I don't make love," Garrett nipped at Carlisle's jaw, "I fuck."

"Then fuck me."

Garrett tensed, Carlisle had just sworn and had no reaction to it, Garrett knew it couldn't be because of the memory loss because even as a human Carlisle was against swearing. He decided not to say anything because it turned him on. His sweet mate using his sweet mouth to utter such a dirty word, and the context... Garrett flipped them around and laid on the bed with Carlisle on top.

"Ride me," Garrett said, giving full control over to Carlisle.

Carlisle was hesitant and nervous, but it didn't take him long to figure things out. Garrett gave him some guidance and soon both of them were throwing their head back in pleasure. They couldn't get enough of each other. Garrett had missed taking his mate and Carlisle loved the newness of it all. They both needed it and ended up feeling satisfied afterwards.

They laid on the bed, side by side, just basking in the silence. This was new too, Garrett noted. In the past, Carlisle always liked to talk afterwards, but not today, they just laid there, together, each in their own head. It was perfection.

* * *

 **Garrett and Bella**

"I should probably get back to work," Garrett said, not wanting to move.

He checked his watch, it was almost time to pick up Bella from school and he didn't want to miss that, not after overhearing those girls teasing her.

"I should probably get back to studying anyway." Carlisle pulled away.

"You really want to do this?" Garrett stood up. "Become a doctor again."

"Yes, I don't know how to explain it, but when Bella and I went to the hospital, I felt at home. I want to help people. Are you okay with this?"

"Of course, Lyle, I'm happy for you. It's something you've really enjoyed throughout the years, even long before we met. I just wanted to make sure you were doing it for yourself."

Carlisle was loving this side of Garrett. "You better go before I make you stay."

Garrett shook his head, his mate was something else, they couldn't get enough of each other, but he wasn't complaining. He kissed Carlisle goodbye and told him to study hard before getting back into the police cruiser.

It was still too early to pick Bella up and Garrett debated on what to do. He could either patrol Forks or he could go back to the station. Usually he would patrol, he hated being around others, but today, he chose the station.

He scanned the station when he arrived, Chief Swan wasn't in so he went over to his desk opposite Detective Weber and got to work on some paperwork.

"Where did you go?" Detective Weber asked.

"Went and had a quickie," Garrett told him.

"With Bella?" Detective Weber blanched.

Garrett's eyes met the Detective's and he just stared until Detective Weber broke contact.

"You still dating her?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And the Chief is cool with that?"

"Yes."

"How did that all work out? How old is she? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen."

"Wasn't she sixteen when you started dating?"

Garrett didn't bother to answer. People had birthdays, Detective Weber knew this. It was all pointless. He checked the time, still too early, though surely driving around or waiting for Bella at the school would be better than this. But then again…

"How's Angela?" Garrett asked, cocking his head to the side.

Detective Weber's face paled and he shut his mouth. Garrett smiled satisfied. He knew he could say more, imply more, but what was the point? He knew it would get him nowhere.

The time finally arrived and Garrett couldn't keep the smile off his face. He loved this part of the day, and dropping her off, just spending time with her. She was still infuriating, but he liked that.

"Why do you always pick her up?" Detective Weber asked. "Why does the Chief allow this?"

"You know what," Garrett grabbed his jacket even though he didn't need it, "I think I'll ask Angela and see if she wants a ride."

"You wouldn't." Detective Weber stood up.

"Bye," Garrett said.

"But… Don't…" Detective Weber sat back down. He sent his daughter a message, warning her never to get in the car with Garrett Garrison.

Garrett smiled, that was fun.

Even though he was still on the clock, he took his Charger instead. Having Charlie on board was good, Garrett never would have told him, but he was glad Bella had. It was making everything so much easier. He parked in the lot and waited.

When the bell rang, Garrett got out. He hoped he wouldn't overhear anything today and he didn't. Bella was the first one out and she walked straight over to him. Something didn't seem right, usually she smiled at him or something, but not today, she didn't acknowledge him at all, she just went straight for the passenger side.

Garrett grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, holding her close. She'd had a tough day and all Bella wanted was to be far away from here… The boys… The girls… The pettiness… The teasing. As Garrett held her, Bella let everything come to the forefront of her mind. She wanted to let it all out, but she was well aware that they were still in front of the school.

"Let me kill them," Garrett said, he hated seeing his mate like this. They were only human, no one would miss them.

Bella entertained the idea, just for a moment, and it made her feel better. She wouldn't have to see them anymore, hear them talk, but she knew that wasn't the solution She pulled back from Garrett.

"Can we leave?" she asked.

Garrett hated this. He opened the door for her and she got in.

"Where do you want to go?" Garrett asked, once he had started the car.

Bella didn't answer.

"I can take you home," he said, "or to Lyle. …Wherever you want."

"I want to be with you," Bella said and it shocked Garrett.

"My shift isn't over," he told her.

"My dad won't care."

Garrett knew that. "Okay," he accepted, hardly believing that she would choose his company over Lyle. "Where do you want to go? What do you want to do?"

"Just drive."

Garrett complied, heading away from Forks, where there was nothing but trees. Neither said anything, they just drove.

"Pull over," Bella said after a while.

They were in the middle of nowhere, no civilization for miles. Garrett pulled off the side of the road and cut the engine. What now? Bella got out and started walking into the forest. Garrett watched her for a beat before catching up to her. Bella seemed to be on a mission. Garrett didn't question her, he just stayed with her.

They walked for a good couple of miles before Bella stopped. Garrett stayed beside her wondering what was going on. Bella took her time, taking in the silence. She had been thinking about this for a while and she knew Garrett would be the only one to do it. She took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Change me," she said.

Garrett frowned, change her?

Bella had thought it all out, it was inevitable, so why not now? Almost losing Carlisle, she didn't want to die. The kids at school, if she was a vampire, she wouldn't have to deal with them. She could do what Carlisle was doing if needed, study to become something. It was inevitable and it would solve everything.

"I'm not changing you," Garrett said.

"Why not?"

"First, this is a conversation Lyle needs to be a part of, Chief Swan too. Plus, I've never done it, what if I kill you?"

Bella hadn't thought about that.

"Do you want me with you forever?" Bella asked. She knew Carlisle did, but what about Garrett?

"Yes." He said no more.

"Is that it?"

"You are my mate."

"Do you love me?" she asked. "You've never said it before even though I've told you."

Garrett thought about it, he did love her.

"I do."

"Aren't you going to say it?"

"No. I rarely tell Lyle, it's just who I am."

"Just say it," Bella pressed, needing to hear it, "I don't care if it doesn't mean anything to you, but it means something to me."

Garrett refused. "I'm not going to do it just because you tell me to. I told you, even Lyle doesn't get that from me, it's not who I am. I love you and you will hear it when I damn well please. I'm not like Lyle, and you need to stop comparing me to him. He may not remember, but do you know what? When he tells me he loves me, I usually avoid it. I say, 'if you say so' and I know that's fucked up, but that's who I am. I don't think I deserve love, that's the truth, are you happy now?

"I'm so fucked up that I struggle with love and what it means. I know I love Lyle and you, but I don't really understand what that means, I can't comprehend that you both love me in return. It just doesn't make sense to me and I don't know why. I wish I was more like both of you, but I'm not and I… I…" Garrett closed his eyes and stepped away. "Just leave it be, Bella. I'm trying, I really am, and if it isn't enough, I'm sorry."

Garrett hated this and he let out a growl. Not even Carlisle knew these things and he had never planned on telling Bella. He always kept it buried deep down, hardly even thinking about it, it was too tough.

"Why didn't you save me in Port Angeles?" Bella asked. Garrett was being open and honest right now and she wanted to know the truth.

"I didn't want you to feel indebted to me," Garrett said. "I didn't want to force your love or anything like that. It happened so fast and then Lyle was there. I know I should have acted, but that's why."

Bella was enjoying his honesty, but she wasn't sure what else to ask him. He was never this open, it was a rare moment out in the middle of nowhere.

"When the time comes to change me," Bella said, "will you do it?"

"Why not Lyle?" Garrett asked, and now that Bella knew more, she could see he was constantly comparing himself to Carlisle, which was stupid as Carlisle was a saint, it was near impossible for anyone to be as good as him.

There were many reasons Bella would chose Garrett over Carlisle; the fact that Carlisle didn't drink human blood, how if Bella died during the change Carlisle wouldn't be able to make it through her death, but Garrett might... So many reasons, but she decided against telling Garrett any of these.

"I want it to be you," she answered simply.

Garrett was desperate to ask why him, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know the real reason. He had no plans to change Bella anytime soon, so it wasn't important. He wanted to ask if she was ready to go, but he held his tongue, letting Bella guide them.

Bella stared at him, trying to put all the new information she had gained into perspective. Garrett had opened up and he was trying, that much was clear. She liked it out here, in the middle of nowhere, with just him.

"Why have you been picking me up from school again?" Bella asked. "Especially today when you're technically still working?"

"I miss you," Garrett answered honestly. He felt safe out here, it was just Bella and him, no one would see them or overhear them. "And I like seeing you each day, even if it's only brief. I…" Garrett struggled, "I also like that we kiss, I enjoy being with you in that way."

"Will you kiss me now?" Bella asked.

Garrett's mind went straight to the negatives: Why? Was this a trick? What did Bella gain out of this? Was she doing it only for him? ...In the end, it didn't matter, because he wanted to kiss her. He stepped up, pulling her to him. He liked her softness and her warmth, he couldn't get enough of it, but he always tried to show some restraint. He was a vampire, she was a human. He was silently thankful she had already made the decision to change because he didn't want to lose her.

They kissed for a while before Garrett pulled back with a groan. "I really need to get back to the station," he said, "Forks isn't going to protect itself. Do you want me to take you to Lyle?"

"Sure." Bella got back in the car.

Garrett could tell she was sad and it mirrored how he felt. He sat in the car, but didn't start it. He liked being completely alone with Bella, it was good. He hoped she would say something to confirm this, but she didn't. He pulled away and drove back to Forks.

His chest ached when he dropped her off at the house he shared with Carlisle, but he brushed it aside, she was with Lyle, she was safe.

When he got back to the station, Charlie called him over.

"Where's Bella?" he asked.

"Our place."

"Do you love them?"

"Yes."

"Do you love them together or separately?"

Garrett growled lowly, why all the questions?

"Separately."

"If you could only be with one," Charlie said, "who would you choose?"

That was an easy answer in Garrett's mind. "Lyle."

Charlie dismissed him, he had gotten what he wanted. It was clear now, Garrett was the problem, just as Charlie suspected. Bella and Carlisle loved each other equally, they were open to being a trio, but not Garrett, he saw it as two separate pairings, he would choose Lyle because that's what he knew. Garrett was the issue.

Charlie wasn't sure what he was going to do about it, but he knew he needed to come up with a way for all three of them to spend some forced time together because from everything he'd heard and seen, they never had, not for any great length of time, not without Carlisle being unconscious and injured. It was time for them to stop being three separate pairs and start being the trio they're meant to be.


	30. Chapter 30

**Day One**

"Deputy," Charlie said, "can I talk to you for a minute at my desk?"

Charlie didn't wait for Garrett to respond. It was time for him to implement his plan, he just hoped it would work. If Bella, Garrett and Carlisle could just spend some time together, truly together, as a trio, then surely things would go smoother, surely.

Garrett sat down wondering what the Chief wanted. Things were going fine, Carlisle was almost back to normal, things were fine.

"I'm heading out of town for the week," Charlie said.

"Okay," Garrett said, "I will make sure nothing happens here, you can trust me."

"Umm, good," Charlie said, "but that's not what I meant... I need you to look after Bella for me. I don't want her staying home alone, can she stay with you and Carlisle?"

Garrett said nothing.

Charlie spoke again. "I would feel better leaving if I knew you were looking after her."

"Why me?" Garrett asked, his insecurities shining through. "Why not Lyle? Lyle's the more responsible one, he's the one who will make sure she's okay. I don't think you should choose me. Here," Garrett pulled his phone out, "let me call him. Lyle will happily do it, I know he will."

"Deputy," Charlie said. He was starting to think this might be harder than he first thought. "I want you to do it."

"Why?" Garrett asked.

"Carlisle has just come out of some major trauma. He can help look after Bella, that's fine, but I want you to be the one in charge. I want her to stay at your place. You don't have to be on her all the time, she's seventeen, but I expect you to know where she is and to keep her safe."

"But I can't do that," Garrett said, remembering Port Angeles, "please ask Lyle," he pressed.

"I'm choosing you and that's that," Charlie said. "I will be leaving later today for one week. You're excused."

Garrett went back to his desk.

"What was that all about?" Detective Weber asked.

Garrett didn't want to deal with any added shit right now, so he grabbed his jacket and sunglasses and decided to go out on patrol. When he was in the cruiser, in the silence, he wondered why? Why would Charlie choose him when Carlisle was right there? Garrett wasn't responsible, he wasn't stable, he couldn't be counted on… He didn't want to be counted on. What if something happened, and it probably would, Garrett didn't want to be blamed.

Why had Charlie chosen him?

Garrett found himself driving past the school and the Chief's house. He was going to be in charge of Bella for a week. It was too long, too much could happen. Maybe he could shove this responsibility onto Carlisle, Charlie would never know. Garrett pulled over and got out his phone.

 **Garrett:** Chief Swan is going out of town for the week

 **Lyle:** With Isabella?

 **Garrett:** No, she's staying here

 **Lyle:** Ask if she can stay with us, or we can go to Charlie's house

Garrett paused, wondering how much to reveal.

 **Garrett:** That's what the Chief wants, Bella to stay with us

 **Lyle:** Good

Now what? Garrett wondered. He could just come out and say it, or he could lie and tell Carlisle that Charlie wanted him to watch Bella. Why did he ask Garrett? Garrett couldn't get past that question. He was chosen, not Carlisle. Charlie was a reasonable man, he loved his daughter, there must be a reason.

 **Garrett:** Chief Swan put me in charge of her

Garrett wondered what Carlisle would think about that. He still hadn't regained his memories but he was acting more or less like himself.

 **Lyle:** I think that's a great idea

 **Garrett:** You do?

 **Lyle:** Of course

 **Garrett:** Why? I would have chosen you

 **Lyle:** You seem more than capable, you've been looking after me ever since I lost my head

 **Garrett:** Can't you do it?

 **Lyle:** Sweetheart, I will be here, but he asked for you. Put trust in yourself

 **Garrett:** But I'm not a good vampire, not like you

Carlisle didn't reply and Garrett growled as he hit the dash, cracking it. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the steering wheel. Why wouldn't Carlisle take this task off him? He couldn't do it. Bella would be better off with anyone but him. He decided to forget it, there was clearly nothing he could do to get out of it.

Garrett finished his patrol and then ignored everyone at the station. Just after one pm, Charlie left, his eyes met Garrett's and he nodded his head. The panic rose inside Garrett, this was it, he was in charge, why? He didn't want this responsibility, he couldn't handle it. He buried himself in his work, trying to distract himself until it was time to pick Bella up from school.

In the school parking lot, Garrett sat in his Charger as he waited for Bella. This was stupid. She was seventeen, she was grown, she didn't need him or anyone to watch her. Why did Charlie choose him?

Bella exited the school and smiled when she saw Garrett waiting for her. She liked it when he picked her up.

"Hey," Bella said, sliding into his car.

Garrett grunted his reply and Bella hated it. She knew he didn't like talking, but they had made so much progress lately. She decided to drop it. She reached forward and switched the radio on, letting it play lowly.

Not long later, Garrett turned it off.

"Your father is going out of town for the week," Garrett told her.

"I know."

That surprised Garrett, but did Bella know everything?

"I have been put in charge of looking after you," he said.

"You?" Bella asked. "Why not Carlisle?"

Garrett took his eyes off the road. "That's what I said." He was glad someone was agreeing with me.

"So," Bella said, "what does this mean?"

"I'm in charge, so you do what I say."

"So, if you asked for a taste of my blood I just have to give it to you?" Bella brought it up because in the beginning that's all Garrett wanted, but now, he hardly ever mentioned it. She wondered why that was.

"No," Garrett said, offering no more.

Bella didn't accept that. "Do you not want my blood anymore?" she asked.

Garrett was still staring at her, he had good peripheral vision and he was a good driver. "Not really."

The answer shocked Bella. "Why not?"

"I don't know. I prefer your company more. I would still take your blood if it was offered, but it's more than that now." Garrett hated having to explain himself.

"So, what's the deal?" Bella asked. "Where will I be staying?"

"Our place," Garrett said, "if acceptable."

"And my dad's okay with all of this?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, wow. I know my mom leaving with me really affected him, but he's really on board with this. What do you think about that?"

"What do you mean?" Garrett pulled up to Chief Swan's house so Bella could grab her stuff.

"Charlie is my father. I am his daughter."

"Are you just going to state facts?" Garrett asked.

"What was it like in your human days?" Bella asked. "Father and daughters, dating, all of that."

"I don't remember, but as far as I could tell, fathers wanted their daughter to marry into wealth and security. Lyle and I have both of those things. We will look after you for eternity and we have money. Maybe Chief Swan sees that, I don't know, ask him."

Bella got out of the car and thought about it. She knew there were many factors and she wondered why she was thinking about it. Charlie knew both Carlisle and Garrett and if he was on board with this, for whatever reasons, then that was a good thing.

She couldn't believe she was spending the week at their place. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she was looking forward to it.

* * *

 **Day Two**

Nothing had happened, not yet. When she arrived at their place, Garrett had showed her to the guest room and told her she could sleep in there, then he left for a hunt and she fell asleep before he got back. She had spent the night playing chess with Carlisle. He couldn't remember having ever played it, so she took the time to show him.

It was a quiet night just between Bella and Carlisle, it was good.

Bella stretched before going into the adjoining bathroom and taking a shower. She felt safe here and could already tell she didn't want the week to end.

When she was ready for school, she made her way down to the kitchen. She passed by no vampires, but she was on the hunt for some food. She hadn't eaten last night. Garrett had left and Carlisle never brought it up. Human needs were easily forgotten when she was around her mates.

She entered the kitchen and checked the cupboards, there was no food. She opened the fridge and screwed up her face at what she saw. There were a few bags of blood, but noting else. She slammed the fridge door shut, but it was self closing, so it didn't give her the desired affect.

"Is anyone home?" she asked.

Both Garrett and Carlisle appeared.

"We are here," Carlisle said, "what do you need?"

"I need food," Bella said, "and I'll be here for the week, so we should probably get some from the store."

"I'll do it," Carlisle said, "I like going out there, smiling at the people. Let's go now."

"I have school," Bella told him, "we can go after."

Garrett turned around, problem solved. Maybe looking after Bella would be easier than he thought.

Bella cleared her throat and he turned back, what now?

"I'm still hungry," Bella said, but Garrett wasn't following her. "Are you taking me to school?" she asked.

"Of course." Garrett always drove her.

"Let's go now," Bella said, grabbing her backpack, "we need to stop by the diner for me to get something to eat."

Garrett wanted to protest, but he had agreed to this and it wasn't worth it. He didn't want Bella to be angry at him, he wanted his morning drop-off kiss from her.

Garrett headed for his Charger.

"Bye, Carlisle," Bella said, stopping to hug him.

Garrett turned and watched them. They were holding onto each other tightly, bodies flush against each other. Nothing was said, they stayed connected for a long moment. Neither wanted to let go, that much was clear. They did eventually part and Garrett turned away, frowning.

They were close and Garrett wanted that. He had only hugged Bella twice. Once after school when she was upset, and the time she was trying to get closer to him. He wanted that, the ease, but he wasn't sure what to do about it, he decided to just stick with their routine.

Driving Bella to school helped him relax. He had left her with Carlisle last night and everything went fine, today, she would be at school and he would be at work. Looking after her wasn't hard, just taxing and he was looking forward to the break.

Garrett parked in the parking lot, it seemed empty, were they early? Bella sat there, staring at him.

"What?" Garrett snapped.

"We were supposed to get food," she said.

Right. Garrett just sat there.

"Don't worry about it," Bella grabbed her backpack, "I'll just starve to death, you clearly don't care." She got out and slammed the door.

Garrett's anger flared, how dare she, and where was his kiss? He watched her head towards the school. It was still early, he could still take her to get food, he could still run after her and kiss her, but he did nothing. He just watched her disappear and then he headed to work.

* * *

Carlisle picked Bella up from school and she hated that Garrett wasn't there. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at him, but she was hangry. She understood that he hadn't thought about food for over two centuries, so of course he wouldn't remember trivial things like that. It wasn't important to him, but then again…

"Do you need anything to eat?" Carlisle asked, the moment she got in his car.

Someone else remembered, maybe it was just Garrett.

"No, I ate," Bella said, ready to get groceries from the store, "but let's go shopping for some food."

Carlisle drove to the store and he was loving the freedom. He was feeling strong and back to normal, he was still watching his neck, but everything seemed fine. Aside from his lost memories, he was as good as he once was.

They entered the store together and Bella got a cart. Carlisle hadn't been out much, so a lot of people stopped them and said hello to him, asking him how he was after his accident. Bella got a few odd looks, but she just brushed them off. She was happy with her two mates and that's all that mattered.

When the cart was full, Bella headed for the checkout and Carlisle surprised her by paying.

"You're doing so well," Bella said as they headed for Carlisle's car.

"Yes," he said, "I found something on my computer, the internet I think it's called, I've been educating myself on all sorts of things. I can't believe how much the world has changed over the years."

He didn't seem sad, Bella noted.

"Do you want to regain your memories?" she asked him.

Carlisle paused, thinking about it. "No."

"Why not?" Bella couldn't imagine losing everything, to feel incomplete.

"Because as far as I'm concerned, my life starts now," he said, "a second chance if you will, and I'm making new memories every day."

Bella wanted to hug and kiss Carlisle for his bravery, but being out in public definitely wasn't the place. When they were back home she would show her love to him.

And, that's what she did. Once the groceries were put away, she stalked Carlisle. He watched her confused, yet amused, and when she launched herself at him, he caught her. A moment later their lips met and Bella guided them to the couch. Carlisle sat down with Bella on his lap, his lips never leaving hers.

Bella was forced to pull back when she needed to catch her breath. She settled in Carlisle's arms, against his chest. His heart didn't beat and it was the oddest sensation. She clutched at him tightly and that's where they were when Garrett came home and found them.

Their closeness stirred something inside of him. This was right, Bella and Carlisle together like this. He didn't say a word, he didn't disturb them, he just turned around and headed back out. They didn't need him. Bella and Carlisle had both heard him return and then promptly, but in this moment, wrapped up in each other, they didn't care.

* * *

 **Day Three**

"Hurry up," Garrett called from downstairs.

He had come back late last night to find Bella and Carlisle together in bed, the bed he shared with Carlisle. Bella was sleeping and Carlisle was on his computer. Garrett hadn't stuck around for long, Bella was clearly okay. Carlisle asked him to join them, but Garrett couldn't. Garrett spent the whole night safely downstairs, alone.

Bella groaned and buried her head against Carlisle's side.

"Isabella," Carlisle said, "school is important."

"No, it's not," she said, "when I become a vampire, I'll just do what you're doing and learn everything."

"Okay," Carlisle said, "but you're not a vampire yet, so get going."

"I hate it there," she admitted.

"It can't be that bad," Carlisle said.

Bella got out of bed, getting ready. He would never understand.

Garrett was waiting for her downstairs. He said nothing, did nothing, and Bella huffed, heading for his Charger. When she sat down, she was surprised to see a granola bar and a chocolate milk sitting on the dashboard. She grabbed it and dug in. Maybe you could teach an old vampire new tricks.

The drive to school was silent. Garrett was glad she was eating what he'd gotten for her. He was hoping that she would kiss him today, he missed it from yesterday. When they pulled up, Bella didn't leave. Garrett looked at her.

"I hate it here," she said.

Garrett knew she did, he knew all about the other students and how they made his mate feel.

"I would suggest killing them all," Garrett said, "but I know how you feel about that. What if I burned the school down?"

Bella laughed and it was definitely needed. "I think that might be going a bit far too," she said, "but thank you."

Garrett was glad to see her feeling a bit better. "We could go somewhere," he suggested, "just you and me."

"Really?" Bella asked. "You don't care if I don't go to school?"

"I don't care what you do," Garrett said, "so?"

Bella didn't need to think about it. "Drive," she said.

Garrett smiled. He hadn't gotten his kiss yet, but hopefully it was still coming.

"Can we go to Seattle?" Bella asked when they were away from the school.

"Why?" Garrett asked, deciding to head that way anyway. What Bella wanted, she would get.

"I miss the city," she said, "Forks is way too small."

Garrett chuckled. He thought the same thing. He liked Boston and New York and Philadelphia. The east coast was his home, but this was Carlisle's and he was always respectful of that.

"Lyle said we'd only be in Forks for five years," Garrett said, "will you move with us when we do?"

"Of course," Bella said, "if you want me."

"Of course," Garrett said.

Bella angled herself towards Garrett. "Can I ask you something?"

Garrett grunted his agreement as he sped along the highway.

"Why did you leave yesterday when Carlisle and I were on the couch, why didn't you join us?"

Garrett didn't know what to say. He didn't want to admit that he wanted to join them, nor did he want to lie and say he had something else to do, so he just sat there, in silence.

"We love you," Bella told him, "you know that, right?"

Garrett did, but he said nothing.

"I sometimes think you love Carlisle more than me," Bella said.

"That's because I do."

Bella gasped. "Really?"

"I have been with him for almost my whole life, a quarter of a millennium. Things take time, Bella. Lyle and I… It took decades for me to let him in and I still struggle with it. I think I'm doing good considering I haven't even known you for a year."

Bella hadn't known that. Decades...

"You need to tell me these things," she said. Decades…

"Why?" Garrett asked.

"It helps me to understand you better. It calms me."

"I don't understand."

"Don't worry about it," Bella said, she understood and that's all that mattered. "Can you do that thing where you drive and not watch the road?"

Garrett looked at her, not breaking gaze. What was she up to? Bella undid her seatbelt and Garrett was so confused. He wanted her to put her seatbelt back on, it was safer that way, but he said nothing. Bella knelt on her seat, her face just inches from his. Her hand came to rest on his cheek and she rubbed it up and down a few times before she leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.

Decades… It made so much sense. No wonder he was so closed off with her. There was only one problem, Bella didn't want to wait decades, but she had no idea what she could do to break his walls down faster.

Garrett growled, wanting more, but Bella pulled back, putting her seatbelt back on.

"Can I fuck you?" Garrett asked and it surprised Bella. He hadn't expressed this desire before. He only ever cared for her blood, not her body.

"Not yet," Bella told him.

"Why not?"

Bella took a page out of his book and decided to say nothing. She wanted Garrett in that way too, but she wasn't foolish. She wanted Carlisle to be there, or at least be close by, as she knew how careless Garrett could be.


	31. Chapter 31

**Day Four**

"You're so dramatic," Garrett said, walking into his house with Bella.

"I am not," she said, "I'm just wondering why you get so much joy out of something so disgusting."

"It's urine, Bella, everyone does it… well, almost everyone."

"Yes, but no one goes around making people pee their pants." Bella laughed. "You have a problem, no, you have a fetish."

"I do not."

Carlisle cleared his throat and Bella and Garrett focused on him. He was sitting on the couch, studying, like usual.

"Hello," Carlisle said. He had never seen his two mates acting this close and carefree before, at least, not that he could remember, and it sparked something inside him. He wasn't sure what it was. He tried to shake it off. "Did you have a good day at school, Isabella?"

"No," she scoffed, "I'm glad to be back home… I mean, here, with you both. Not home, this is your home, I know that."

"Isabella," Carlisle said, "if you want this to be your home then it is, right, Gar?"

"Umm, yeah, sure," Garrett said, "I've gotta get back to the station, I'll be back later."

Garrett left, but Bella didn't want him to.

"Excuse me," Bella said to Carlisle.

He smiled at her and Bella chased after Garrett.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked him.

"Yes."

Bella stared at him and Garrett groaned, Bella always needed details.

"We have two missing hikers," Garrett said, "and without the Chief there, they need all the help they can get."

"My dad did say you're his best officer, I know you'll be able to find them, Garrett."

Her comment made him pause. No one had complimented him before, not about something like this. It made him feel warm inside and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Of course I'll find them," he said gruffly and then he just stood there. He was waiting for something, but he wasn't sure what.

Bella stood there too. She didn't want him to go. After their road trip yesterday, and their banter today, she was enjoying spending time with him, and she could only imagine how much better it would be with all three of them.

"Do you have to go right this minute?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Will you come home straight after?"

"It depends what state we find them in, the circumstances, there will be paperwork."

Bella sighed and took a step back. "Okay," she said, "go find them."

"I will."

Bella left and Garrett stared after her. He felt letdown, but he wasn't sure why. There was something there though, a desire perhaps. He couldn't really put his finger on it, but he wanted to go and find these hikers so he could come back home to his two mates.

* * *

 **Day Five**

"You need to go home," Detective Weber told Garrett, "wherever that is."

"No, I need to find these hikers, it's up to three now."

"You've been here non-stop, you need to sleep."

"I don't need sleep, I need to find them. People are counting on me."

"We've got people out there," Detective Weber said, "we've got this covered, go and take five."

"No." Garrett got back to work, staring at the map. Each of the hikers had disappeared at different points, they were alone. It didn't make sense, unless they were being hunted, but by what?

Garrett threw himself into his work. People were counting on him, Bella too, he couldn't let them down, not when they believed in him. He couldn't do it. He tuned everyone out and kept his head down.

"Dude… Dude…" Garrett could faintly hear someone, but he ignored them.

Then something hit him. He looked up with the most murderous glare he could muster and the officer and Detective Weber faltered.

"Your phone's ringing," Detective Weber said before getting up to get himself another coffee.

Garrett continued to glare at them as he picked up his phone.

"What?" he snapped.

"Umm, is this Garrett Garrison?"

"Yes." Garrett's voice was still rough.

"Sir," they said, "I'm not sure if this is right, but you were recently put down as an emergency contact for Isabella Swan."

Garrett sat up straighter.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Who is this?"

"Sorry, my name's Ann Lincoln, I'm an office administrator at Forks High School. Is it correct that you're Isabella Swan's emergency contact?"

"She's my girlfriend. What's going on?"

"Right, well, umm, there's been a bit of an accident."

Garrett couldn't stop the low growl from coming out.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, we're not really sure, conflicting stories and all, but-"

"Why are you calling me?" Garrett asked. He wished she would just spit it out already. What had happened to Bella today?

"She's hurt, we're not sure how badly, she won't let anyone get close. She's being quite difficult actually. We tried calling her father, but he's out of town and you were next on the list. Can you come and pick her up please?"

Garrett wanted to demand more answers, but he knew he wouldn't get them from anyone except Bella. He hung up the phone with a growl and stood up.

"A new lead?" Detective Weber asked.

Garrett glared at him. "No. Keep working, I will be back."

Garrett slid on his glasses and took his Charger even though he was still on the clock, he didn't care. He sped over to the school and illegally parked right in front of the office. What the hell was going on? Bella was hurt? He jumped out of his car and charged into the office, taking his glasses off. His eyes darted around the room.

Bella was sitting off to the side, cradling her arm, and she stood up the moment she saw Garrett.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

Bella joined his side. "Let's get out of here," she said.

"No," Garrett growled, "what is going on? What happened to you?"

"Please, Garrett."

Garrett looked towards the office lady, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. He growled again and carefully put his arm around Bella's shoulders, leading her out of the office. He helped her into his car and buckled her in. Bella winced in pain when he moved her arm for the seatbelt and it made his blood boil. Who did he need to kill?

"Just get in the car," Bella said.

Garrett made sure Bella was clear of the door before he slammed it shut.

"What happened?" Garrett asked when he was behind the wheel.

"Just take me home."

"Home?" Garrett questioned. "You're injured, Bella. You need to go to the hospital."

"Take. Me. To. Carlisle."

Garrett wasn't going to do that, not right away. He drove halfway home and then pulled the car over.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice sharp. He wasn't leaving until Bella answered.

"Nothing," Bella said, "it was just an accident."

"That's bullshit. Tell me the truth."

"Fine," Bella spat, "that bitch Jessica Stanley wouldn't shut her mouth and then she pushed me into the lockers."

Garrett gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I'm going to kill her," he said.

Bella didn't say anything and that worried Garrett.

"Bella?" he asked.

"I don't care," she said, "if you want to kill her, then kill her."

He knew he couldn't do that and he hated that Bella was going to let him when she was always so against it. He needed to get her to Carlisle and then hopefully they could both convince her to go to the hospital to get her arm checked out.

They arrived and Garrett helped Bella out of the car and into the house.

"What are you both doing home early?" Carlisle asked, setting his book aside.

"I was called to pick up Bella from school," Garrett said.

"Why?" Carlisle jumped up. He saw Bella cradling her arm. "What happened, Isabella?"

"I tripped over and hurt my arm," Bella said, sharing a look with Garrett, she didn't want to tell Carlisle the truth at all, she didn't want to deal with two vengeful vampires.

"She needs to go to the hospital," Garrett said, "I tried taking her there, but she wanted to come here."

"Yes," Bella said, "because Carlisle is a doctor."

"Was a doctor," Garrett corrected, "he still doesn't have his memories."

"I agree with Garrett," Carlisle said.

"Well, I don't," Bella said, "you've been studying for weeks, Carlisle, and I trust you. Please, I hate going to the hospital, I always have, please, just…"

Garrett and Carlisle locked eyes.

"She's right," Garrett said, "you know this stuff, your memories are still up there and you've been studying, you know this. This is a good chance for you, Lyle. …Are you right here? I really need to get back to the station."

"I would like your support," Carlisle said, he wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He had read all the books, but actually practicing medicine was totally different. You were dealing with people's lives and that was a tough responsibility.

"I really need to get back," Garrett said and then he left.

"Did he always do that?" Carlisle asked. "Leave?"

"Yeah," Bella said, "that's what he does. It's how he deals, alone. Do you think you can look at my arm, it really hurts, Carlisle."

"Ah, okay," Carlisle said.

Bella gingerly moved her arm away from her chest and held it out towards Carlisle.

"May I?" he asked, motioning to her sleeve.

Bella nodded and Carlisle supported her wrist as he carefully pulled her sleeve up. He didn't say anything as he observed her wrist. It seemed a little swollen, but it didn't seem displaced.

"This might hurt," Carlisle said, "but I'll be careful."

He began moving her wrist, seeing her range of movement. He started small and then Bella yelped, loudly. It tore at Carlisle's heart.

"You need an x-ray," he told her, "I think it's fractured."

"I don't want to go there," Bella said, "Nurse Helen, the smell, please, Carlisle."

"I'm sorry, Isabella, but that's the best I can do. I need to see the bones. I need to see if it's broken or just fractured, and where, I need the supplies necessary to set and cast your arm to prevent any further damage."

"You're coming with me?" Bella asked.

Ever since Carlisle had woken up he'd spent most of his time hiding away at home, rarely going out, just studying his books.

"Yes."

"And you'll be part of the x-ray and all of it? You'll cast my arm?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Bella accepted, "I'll go with you."

Carlisle drove them under Bella's instructions. He was a fast learner and Bella was glad to see him out and about.

When they arrived, Bella was hesitant to get out, but Carlisle came around and gave her a hand. He kept his arm around her as he led her into the hospital and Bella appreciated the support. She hoped that Nurse Helen wouldn't be working, but she wasn't that lucky.

"Dr Cullen," Nurse Helen said, completely ignoring Bella, "it's so good to see you back. How are you? Will you be returning to work soon?"

"Hello, Helene." Carlisle misspoke on purpose.

"It's Helen."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my mistake."

Bella had to struggle not to laugh at the woman, but the pain in her arm kept her in check.

"What are you doing?" Nurse Helen asked, finally looking at Bella. "What trouble has this one gotten into now?"

"I don't think that concerns you," Carlisle said, "not with doctor-patient confidentiality."

Nurse Helen's face fell.

"Now, if you'll excuse us." Carlisle led Bella away.

"What was that?" Bella asked impressed. She couldn't believe that Carlisle had sassed Nurse Helen.

"What?" Carlisle asked. "You don't like her, therefore I don't like her."

He opened the door to the x-ray room and Bella paused.

"How did you know this was here?" she asked him.

Carlisle frowned. "I'm not sure. I think I remembered it."

"Do you remember how to use it?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Carlisle said, "let's give it a go. I like it here, I liked hearing her call me Dr. Cullen, maybe I can come back to work soon. I think I'd enjoy that."

Bella smiled and let him do his thing. He got everything set up and carefully maneuvered Bella's arm onto the film. He took a few different x-rays of her arm from different angles and then took Bella with him as he developed the film. He shifted nervously as he waited, but he didn't need to be worried, they turned out perfectly.

Carlisle scanned them into the computer and then brought them up. He didn't need to zoom in, he could clearly see the problem, but he did so for Bella sake.

"You see that," he said, pointing to a bone just below her thumb in the wrist, "that bone there is the scaphoid and you see that line, that's a fracture."

"Is it bad?" Bella asked.

"Well, no, but it's complicated. You see, two different vascular branches of the radial artery supply the scaphoid bone and fractures can lead to avascular necrosis."

"What's that?" Bella asked. It sounded bad.

"To put it simply," Carlisle said, "if the supply is affected the bone will die."

"What does that mean?" Bella didn't want that, why did Jessica have to push her?

"It doesn't mean anything for right now," Carlisle said, "it's just a possible complication. I'll make sure I set it correctly and then we'll just get regular x-rays. If we see any shadows on the bone, indicating possible decay, then we'll get a CT scan to check. Don't worry, Isabella, I'm confident in my abilities, you'll be fine."

He sounded so sure and it calmed Bella. Carlisle was really in his element right now.

"Let's get your arm casted," he said.

Carlisle subconsciously led Bella to the exam room he had first met her in. Bella noticed, but said nothing. As she watched him get everything ready, it reminded her so much of their first meeting where he had stitched her up.

He put everything he would need on a small table and then stood close to Bella, gently taking her arm. Bella looked up at him. He was so close and she could smell him. The attraction, the spark, it was all still there, and right now, it seemed as though they had been transported back in time.

"This might hurt, but I'll try and be gentle," Carlisle said.

Carlisle did all the prep-work, he knew in order to set it correctly, he would have to manipulate Bella's thumb and he didn't really want to do that.

The time came and Carlisle looked down at Bella, smiling.

"I love you," he said, before working as quickly as he could. He made sure Bella's thumb was fully extended, she hissed in pain and he used his vampire speed to work quickly and before Bella knew it, her arm was in a hard cast.

Carlisle lingered, staying close, holding her arm, and, yet again, Bella was reminded of their first time. She wondered if Carlisle remembered too.

"How's it feeling?" he asked.

"Better," Bella said, "can we go home now?"

"Of course."

When they were back in the car, Carlisle spoke.

"I think I'm ready to go back," he said.

Bella smiled. "I think you are too."

When they got back home, Carlisle made sure to feed Bella, and he set her up in the bed he shared with Garrett. She was officially on bed rest, doctor's orders. Bella griped about that and only agreed if Carlisle would lay down with her. He happily complied and it didn't take long for Bella to fall asleep.

"How is she?" Garrett asked when he came home. He liked seeing his mates together. Bella was laying with her head and casted arm on Carlisle's chest, snoring lightly.

"She's okay," Carlisle said, "she's very strong."

"Is her arm okay?" Garrett was keeping his distance, staying by the door.

"It will be. Do you know how it happened?"

"Yes," Garrett growled lowly, "it's those kids at school. They don't like her, they never have, and they're always letting her know. Jessica Stanley pushed her today, that's how she hurt her arm. I want to kill her, Bella wants me to kill her."

"Then do it," Carlisle said, "this Jessica hurt our mate, so it only makes sense for us to hurt her in return."

Garrett wondered if this change in heart was because Carlisle lost his head or because he lost his memories. The two most important people in his life had now given him permission to kill Jessica, but he knew he couldn't.

"I can't kill her," Garrett said, not liking that he was now the voice of reason.

"She needs to at least suffer," Carlisle said. "You even said that Isabella wanted this too."

Yes, but she had been upset and in pain. Garrett knew her emotions were running high and anything he did to Jessica Stanley would most likely be regretted by Bella when she felt better. It was more than that though, he just knew he couldn't do it, that it wasn't right.

"I need to go," Garrett said, "I just wanted to check on her."

"Come lay with us," Carlisle said, "just for a moment."

"I can't," Garrett said, "there's three missing hikers out there and I need to find them. Just… Look after her for me, make sure she doesn't get hurt again. If I'm not back by tomorrow, keep her home from school."

"Okay," Carlisle accepted, "goodbye, sweetheart, and good luck. I believe you can find them."

Garrett grunted and left.

* * *

 **Day Six**

"How are they?" Detective Weber asked.

"Lucky," Garrett said.

He had found the three hikers chained up in a cave late last night. Some madman had kidnapped the hikers and dragged them to the cave where Garrett suspected he was eventually going to eat them. Garrett had saved the barely coherent hikers and chained up the assailant. When the hikers were safely at the hospital, he had gone back out and tortured the man before killing him. The man had done this before, in Montana, but no longer.

"Have you written your statement?" Detective Weber asked.

"Yes." Garrett had, he had made it seem as though one of the hikers had overpowered the cannibal. He didn't want anyone wasting time searching for a dead man.

"Then go home," Detective Weber said, "I'll wrap this up, I'll keep an eye on the hikers. Go home, Garrett, you solved it, yet again. Now, go home."

Garrett paused. Usually there was no reason to go home, Carlisle was always at the hospital, but not now, and things had changed, Bella was home too, and she was injured. He decided he could at least check on them. There was nothing left to do here, the hikers had been found, he could go home, even for a moment.

He pulled into the garage and sat there for a moment. He had been so absorbed in the case, but now it was closed. He had nothing left to do, no more excuses. He sighed and entered the house. Carlisle was sitting on the couch, doing nothing, which surprised Garrett. He could hear Bella upstairs.

"Why aren't you studying?" Garrett asked.

"I think I'm ready." Carlisle stood up. "Are you home? Do you think it's okay if I go to the hospital? I think I'm ready and I asked them if I could come in for half a day to see. They agreed, they said I could start whenever, I think I'm ready today, but I didn't want to leave Bella alone."

"No, umm, yeah, that's fine," Garrett said, "I can watch her."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Carlisle pecked Garrett on the lips. "Tell Isabella bye for me."

Carlisle left and Garrett wondered why Carlisle hadn't just said goodbye to Bella himself. It was too late now, Carlisle was gone. Bella was still moving around upstairs and Garrett decided to check on her, he needed to tell her that Carlisle was gone.

He walked up the stairs at stopped at the bedroom door. This had always been his and Carlisle's room, ever since they moved to Forks, but he could admit that Bella didn't seem out of place here. He wasn't sure what she was doing. She was standing on one side of the bed, something white stuck in her ears as she swayed her hips and flicked the bed comforter back and forth.

She was trying to make the bed, but struggling with her one arm. Garrett decided to help her and when her eyes met his, she stopped dancing, pulling her earphones out.

"You're home," she said.

Garrett didn't reply, the answer was obvious, he just helped Bella make the bed. Once it was done, they both just stood there.

"Carlisle went to the hospital," Garrett said, just as Bella spoke too.

"Did you find the hikers?" she asked.

He waited, but she didn't ask about Carlisle, she was waiting for him to speak.

"I found them."

"Were they… Were they alive?" she asked.

"Barely. They were lucky."

"Tell me what happened?" Bella pressed.

"A serial killer had them in a cave. I found them. I saved them."

"That's amazing," she said, "but what was he doing with them in a cave?"

"He was going to eat them."

"So, you saved them?" Bella said and Garrett grunted in agreement. "What happened to the killer?"

"I killed him."

Bella laughed, she couldn't help it. Garrett had always been a killer, but this time he had killed to save some humans. She wasn't sure if he had realized it, but he was changing. She didn't know him well, but she felt as though past-Garrett would've killed everyone and covered it all up.

"Why didn't you kill the hikers?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean?" Garrett tried to work out why she was laughing, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Why didn't you kill the hikers?" Bella repeated.

It was simple in Garrett's mind. He had spent so much time looking for them, so why would he kill them? But why did he save them? He didn't care about them, or the recognition, it would've been an easy feed.

"I don't know," he admitted.

Bella smiled, it didn't matter. She made her way around the bed and hugged Garrett, being careful of her arm. Garrett hesitated before hugging her back. He wondered when the hug would end, then, when it didn't, he started to relax, enjoying the embrace. Bella was warm in his arms, she was alive, human, he loved her.

"Can I kill Jessica?" he asked.

Bella pulled back. "No."

"Can I hurt her for hurting you?"

Bella thought about it for a moment. That would be nice and she definitely deserved it, but… "No."

Garrett smiled, he had known it, he had been right, and for the first time since he met Carlisle, he felt as though maybe he deserved him. Carlisle had always been too good for him, Bella too, but they were all mated, and perhaps, Garrett had good in him too. He wasn't sure how to feel about this, so instead, he pulled Bella back towards him, hugging her again.

* * *

 **Day Seven**

"Is your arm okay?" Garrett asked Bella.

With the case solved and Charlie due back either today or tomorrow, Garrett had decided not to go into work.

Carlisle had spent six hours at the hospital yesterday and had come back raving about how much he enjoyed it. He was anxious to go back there again today, but when he had seen his two mates together, he decided it could wait one more day.

"It's fine," Bella said, "please stop asking about it." She stared at both vampires, they were both guilty of it, but Bella knew it was just because they cared about her. It was getting annoying though.

"We should do something today," Carlisle said, "all three of us."

They expected Garrett to make up an excuse and leave, but he stayed silent.

"What would we do?" Bella asked.

"Whatever you want," Carlisle said.

"Me?" Bella questioned. "What about you two? What do you want?"

"We could go for a hunt," Garrett suggested.

"Eww, no," Bella said.

Garrett smiled at her and Bella realized that he had been joking. She was glad he was finally being less serious.

"I know what we should do," Carlisle said, "and we will all enjoy it."

Garrett and Bella were waiting for something tame, but when Carlisle voiced his plan, both of them were shocked, hesitant, but also a little excited.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. "I'm okay, I will heal, you know that, right?"

"Yes, but it's time to put them in their place," Carlisle said, "that, or we can just pull you out of school and homeschool you."

"I don't think Charlie will go for that," Bella said, "the other students are annoying, but I can handle it."

"I know that," Carlisle said, "but please let us help, it be more tolerable."

"And what is your plan to make Jessica and Mike back off?" Bella asked.

"Well, I think we need to ask the expert," Carlisle said, staring at Garrett.

"Me?" Garrett asked.

"Yes," Bella said, "that's perfect. What do we do, Garrett? Preferably something that doesn't involve pee, though I would love to see Jessica pee her pants in front of her friends."

"Are we maybe taking this too far?" Garrett asked. "Surely this won't solve anything and aren't we better than this?"

"Maybe he's right," Bella said.

"No," Carlisle said, "they've been tormenting Isabella, we need to get them back."

Bella and Garrett shared a look that Carlisle didn't miss.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing." Garrett smiled.

"What's that smile for?" Bella asked Garrett.

It turned into a smirk. "Nothing," Garrett said. "I'm just happy."

"Have you ever been happy before?" Bella asked.

Garrett thought about it. "Not like this."

"What changed?" Carlisle asked. "Did I never make you happy?"

"You did," Garrett said, "but I never felt as though I deserved you, now, seeing you wanting revenge, the changes you've made, well, I'm finally realizing that you're not too good for me. I deserve this. I deserve to be loved by both of you, and to show you my love in return."

Bella had been waiting for this realization. "I'm so proud of you." Bella launched herself at Garrett.

He caught her before she could crush her arm against his granite body. Instead he picked her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"What about me?" Carlisle asked.

All Garrett needed to do was outstretch one of his arms and Carlisle came over, embracing them both.

"This feels right," Bella said, breathing in deeply, "all three of us, don't you think?"

"Yes," Carlisle said, "I'm so glad I didn't die, I'm so sorry, my mates."

Then, they waited for Garrett to say something.

Garrett grunted his agreement and Bella laughed whilst Carlisle smiled.

It was undeniable, it didn't need to be spoken, they all felt it. Them together, as a trio, this is what they needed all along and they couldn't wait to explore it further.


	32. Chapter 32

**Trio**

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked Garrett when he got off the bed. They had both been resting with a sleeping Bella in the middle. "You're not leaving us again, are you?"

"No," Garrett said, "there's just something I have to do."

Carlisle didn't ask what, but Garrett felt compelled to tell him. Not only did Bella demand explanations from him, but Garrett now knew that he owed it to those he loved.

"I'm going to visit Jessica Stanley and Michael Newton," Garrett said, "I'm going to scare them straight to hopefully get Bella some relief."

"Can I come?" Carlisle asked.

Garrett smiled, he definitely liked this new side of his mate and he hoped it stayed.

"No." Garrett kneeled on the bed, leaning over Bella to kiss Carlisle. "I love you," he said, "anyway, someone needs to be here if Bella wakes up. I won't be long."

Carlisle accepted this and Garrett made his way to the door.

"Give them hell," Carlisle said.

His statement shocked Garrett because when Carlisle first woke up he was still against swearing and saying words like hell, but apparently not now. It was definitely a welcome change.

"I will."

Garrett slipped out and ran at top speed. He didn't like leaving his mates. He wanted to get this done quickly, so he could get home. He chose Jessica first, knowing she would be the easiest. He slid into her bedroom. Jessica was fast asleep. Garrett knew how to manipulate people and it was easiest when they were sleeping.

He started off by whispering in her ear, threatening her that if anything bad happened to Bella that Jessica would be harmed. Then he started trying to correct some of the behavior. It was power of suggestion. When he was sure he hadn't overdone it, he jostled Jessica until she woke up.

Jessica groaned and blinked, then her eyes landed on Garrett. She was fearful and Garrett relished in it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Jessica repeated, "I didn't know… I won't… I promise."

"Leave her alone," Garrett commanded lowly and Jessica nodded her head.

He didn't want to overdo it, so when Jessica turned to switch on the light, he left her room.

Garrett did the exact same thing to Mike, but a bit more intensively. He even put thoughts in his head that Jessica was hot and that they would make a perfect couple. Better to have those two wrapped up in each other than tormenting Bella. When Mike woke up, he backed away and ended up falling off the bed. Garrett towered over him.

"Leave her alone or I will kill you," Garrett said and just like he hoped, Mike pissed himself. Garrett smiled, he wasn't sure what it was, but he liked frightening people to that point. Maybe Bella was onto something when she said he liked making people pee themselves.

Mike didn't verbally agree, but Garrett was certain he would fall into line, if not, he'd just kill him. Garrett used his vampire speed and disappeared before Mike could comprehend what just happened.

Garrett was true to his word, he was gone barely ten minutes. He took his place beside Bella, drawing in her scent. He wanted to hold her, but he wasn't sure if that was overstepping any boundaries.

"How did it go?" Carlisle asked.

"Good," Garrett said, "I think I instilled enough fear in them. If not, we kill them."

"Together," Carlisle said.

"Of course," Garrett smiled, "together."

"I'm sad," Carlisle said, looking at Bella.

"Why?"

"Isabella's father comes back today, I'm going to miss having her here all the time."

Garrett would miss that too, but there was nothing they could do about it. "It will be okay," Garrett said, "the Chief approves of us, so he'll still let us spend time with his daughter."

"It's more than that though," Carlisle said, "she belongs here, with us, always, forever. Can we change her?"

Garrett frowned. "I'm sure we'll change her one day, but she needs to have a say in all of this."

"Of course," Carlisle said, "I just want her with us forever."

"She will be."

Nothing more was said on the matter. Both vampires laid beside Bella, watching over her closely, letting their love for her and each other grow. This was right, this was where they all needed to be.

Bella stirred awake and once she realized she was in between her two mates she couldn't stop smiling. She didn't know who to turn to first though, she didn't want to upset either of them, not after all the progress they'd made.

"Morning," Carlisle said, returning her smile, "did you sleep well?"

"Umm, yeah," Bella sat up and moved to the foot of the bed so she could see them better, "you two didn't just sit there and watch me sleep all night, did you?"

"No," Carlisle said, "I was reading a medical journal and watching you sleep."

Bella groaned.

"And you?" she asked Garrett.

"I went out on a short errand," Garrett said, "other than that, I did just sit here. I wouldn't say I watched you though, I was thinking."

"About what?" Bella asked.

"You, Lyle, us, the Chief."

Bella loved how open he was being and she couldn't hold back. She launched herself at Garrett and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Garrett asked, pulling back, when he could tell Bella was struggling to breathe.

"Just wanted to," she said.

"What about me?" Carlisle asked.

Bella knew this would happen.

"Is this going to become a thing?" she asked. "Because I can tell you right now that trying to keep things equal between the two of you is going to drive me insane."

Carlisle pouted. "Does that mean I don't get a kiss right now? Do I have to earn it? Do I have to ask for permission?"

Bella didn't know what to say or do. They had entered a new stage of their relationship and she didn't want to set any expectations too early on. There was a knock at the door and Bella jumped up.

"I'll get it," she said.

"Why didn't she kiss me?" Carlisle asked.

"Don't know." Garrett stood up.

"Who's here?" Carlisle strained his ears.

"The Chief."

"Already?" Carlisle stood up. "But I didn't get my kiss yet."

The two vampires rushed down the stairs right as Bella opened the door.

"Bells," Charlie said, bringing his daughter into a hug, "I missed you."

Bella hissed in pain and Charlie pulled back, seeing her broken arm.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, examining her arm. "Who did this to you?" Charlie's eyes went to the two vampires. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Dad, dad," Bella said, "calm down. This wasn't because of them."

"What happened?" Charlie asked. "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone. I should've forgotten my plan and just stayed. It would've happened eventually. Why didn't I wait?"

"Dad," Bella said, "Jessica pushed me into the lockers at school. It had nothing to do with Garrett or Carlisle. They've actually been really kind to me, putting my needs first, loving me, caring for me."

"Right, right," Charlie said, trying to calm down. "Well, I'm back now, so it's time to come home."

Charlie saw his daughter falter, he also saw the sadness on the two vampires' faces, but he had no idea if his plan to get them together as a trio had worked.

"Garrett," Charlie said, "who do you love?"

Garrett wondered why the Chief was asking him this again. Humans could be so forgetful.

"Lyle and Bella," Garrett answered.

"And would you say that you love them together or separately?"

Garrett growled. This was so pointless. "Together."

Charlie smiled. "And if you could be with only one, who would you chose?"

"I'd refuse," Garrett said. "What is the point of this?"

"No point," Charlie said, still smiling. "Come on, Bella, it's time to go home."

"Can't she just live here?" Carlisle asked.

Charlie chuckled. "No, she's seventeen."

"But that's grown," Carlisle said, "let us take this burden from you, she is well past marrying age, we will look after her."

"I only just got her back," Charlie said, "so I'm going to hold onto her for as long as I can. When Bella turns eighteen, she can choose where to live."

"But that's almost a year away," Carlisle said.

"She is my daughter."

Garrett could see that tensions were rising, he stepped forward. "What do you want, Bella?" he asked.

"Umm, both?" she questioned. "Dad, you're cool with this right? You think we're destined to be together, me and these two vampires."

"Yes," Charlie grunted.

"Then how about this," Bella said, "I spend five nights at home, two here."

"No," Garrett spoke up, "four here, three at home."

"I agree to that," Carlisle said.

"I don't," Charlie stood up straighter, "five with me is fine, she still goes to school remember."

"But I take her to school," Garrett said, "so your argument is pointless."

"How about four at home, three here," Bella suggested, "and we reassess after a month."

Everyone agreed knowing that it was the best they would get for now.

* * *

 **Garrett:** I miss you, come over

 **Bella:** Is this Carlisle?

 **Garrett:** No

 **Bella:** You miss me Garrett?

 **Garrett:** Yes

 **Bella:** Where's Carlisle?

She thought that maybe Garrett was feeling bored and alone, and that's why he was seeking her out.

 **Garrett:** He's beside me, he misses you too, he wants to see you too

 **Carlisle:** It's true, I do miss you, Isabella. Can you come over? Will Charlie let you? We can do something. Maybe go for a hike or something

 **Bella:** A hike? Why?

 **Garrett:** I agree with Bella

 **Carlisle:** I like the trees …I almost died, remember

 **Bella:** Low blow Carlisle

 **Garrett:** At least he's talking about it with no negativity or self-loathing

 **Bella:** That's progress

 **Carlisle:** I can read Garrett's screen, stop talking about me like I'm not here

Bella set up a group chat between all three of them.

 **Bella:** Is that better?

 **Carlisle:** Yes, thank you

 **Garrett:** I don't like this

 **Bella:** You can still talk to me privately, both of you

 **Carlisle:** I have no secrets to hide

 **Garrett:** I do

 **Carlisle:** If no one wants to go on a hike with me, I'm going alone

 **Bella:** I'll come. Be over soon

"What about you, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked Garrett.

"It sounds pointless, Lyle. Can't we just stay here? You've lured the human over, I'll trap her and then we can have our way with her."

"You think of her like that?" Carlisle asked. "You know, having her body? Is she… Is she a virgin?"

"I think so," Garrett said, "she definitely smells like it."

"What does that mean for us?" Carlisle asked. "Only one of us can rob her of her virtue."

Garrett laughed. "Are you ever going to regain your memories?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Bella's her own woman," Garrett said, "and yet again, she will want to have a say in this. It will be her decision, not ours."

"Can we both do it?" Carlisle asked. "At the same time."

"No. Leave it up to her, Lyle, though if you want it, I won't take that from you, but I get to clean her up afterwards." Garrett growled, thinking about the blood. It had been far too long since he had tasted Bella's blood.

Carlisle stood up. "You're right," he said, "it's her decision to make. …Are you ever going to answer my questions?"

Garrett thought back. "Yes, I think of her like that. I am attracted to her and sex with you is good, so, when she's ready, I will share that with her too."

"Alone or together?" Carlisle asked.

"Together," Garrett answered, "at least for the first few times, but it will end up being just like us, Lyle, I'm sure there will be alone times too."

"I don't like that."

"You're jealous, it's cute."

"And you're not?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, a little, but it's only you, Lyle, no one else, and I trust and love you."

"I love how open you're being." Carlisle kissed Garrett.

"I'm trying."

Garrett heard the rumble of Bella's truck and stood up, pulling Carlisle with him.

"Let's get this stupid hike over and done with," Garrett said.

They met Bella out the front and neither Bella nor Garrett knew why Carlisle wanted to hike, but they both decided to go along with it. It didn't take long for them to hit the stream and Carlisle followed it.

Carlisle led the way and soon Bella started lagging. Garrett dropped back, but didn't walk by her side, next thing he knew, Bella had launched herself onto his back. Garrett grabbed her legs and laughed.

"You're going to have two broken arms before you know it," he said.

Bella wrapped her arms around Garrett and nuzzled his neck. She was loving this new side of him. How he stuck around, how he no longer ran, how open he was being. She loved him. She kissed his neck.

"What is this?" Carlisle asked, turning around. "Why are you on his back, Isabella?"

"Carlisle," Bella groaned, "you need to stop this. Nothing is ever going to be fair or equal with us, we're a trio, not a duo. You can't get annoyed because I jumped on Garrett's back and not yours. You're both too fast for me, I couldn't keep up."

"Yes, but why did you choose him?"

Bella put her forehead on Garrett's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Lyle, she just said that things aren't going to be equal. She can't be on both of our backs at once. I'm sure she just chose me because I was closer."

Carlisle huffed and sped up. Garrett stayed back.

"Ignore him, Bella, he's just feeling a little jealous."

"Why? I love you both equally."

Garrett didn't have an answer for her. He hitched Bella up higher on his back and took after their mate.

"Garrett?" Bella asked. Garrett grunted and it made her smile. "You're communicating more now, right?" Another grunt. They had almost caught up to Carlisle. "Can you please, please, please tell us why you call Carlisle Lyle?"

Garrett tensed up. "Why?"

"We just want to know. Why won't you tell us?"

Both could tell that Carlisle was listening, but he continued walking, clearly on a mission.

"It's embarrassing," Garrett said.

"We've finally hit our stride," Bella said, "we should be going into this relationship with no secrets. Carlisle and I won't judge you. Don't you think it's time to let this secret go?"

"No."

Carlisle stopped, his head was dropped. "I would really like to know why," he spoke quietly.

"I just don't see why it's so important," Garrett said, "it's just what I call him, the why shouldn't matter."

Bella slid off Garrett's back.

"No secrets," she told him.

"No secrets," Carlisle agreed.

Garrett saw no way out of it.

"I can't say it," he whispered.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I can't say it," Garrett growled, "I've tried so many times to say his name but my brain just can't get it out. I can say Lyle, so that's why I call him Lyle."

Garrett stormed off.

"Garrett, wait," Bella called out.

She approached Carlisle and he bent down so she could climb onto his back and then they gave chase.

"Garrett, thank you for telling us," Bella said, "we don't care, do we, Carlisle?"

"No."

"Why not?" Garrett asked. "It's embarrassing. I can say every other single word, but when it comes to my mate's name it just comes out jumbled. Do you know how many times I've tried? I just can't say it."

This place seemed familiar. Carlisle bent down and Bella took the hint. She got off his back and Carlisle started looking around. Memories flashed in his mind of this spot and he tried to make sense of them.

"This is where it happened," he said, looking around, "where I lost my head, where I was found."

Carlisle remembered the wolves leaving him, he remembered wishing for death, he remembered Seth, then he remembered his mates, he no longer wanted to die, he had tried to let Seth know, but he was too weak. He had made the decision to die and he was going to die.

More things flashed in his mind. His depression, what led him to that, the four men he killed, protecting Bella, meeting Bella, moving back to Forks.

Everything Garrett had told him had been truthful, but now Carlisle remembered it all from his perspective. Then he remembered his time from before he met Garrett. How he didn't like what he'd become, how he had tried to kill himself back then. He remembered it all. It was a lot and if he didn't have his vampire mind, he was sure it would have put him in a catatonic state. Even now, he just stood there, letting it all settle.

"Carlisle, are you okay?" Bella asked.

"I… Umm…" Carlisle didn't know where to begin.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" Bella asked.

"For your forgiveness for what I did, those men that I killed. You knew just what to say to snap me out of it, thank you, Isabella."

"So, what now?" Garrett asked. "Are you going to start feeling sorry for yourself? Full of regret? Are you going to try and kill yourself again?"

"No," Carlisle said strongly, "I killed those four vile men to protect, Isabella. They... They deserved to die, I can see that now. Being out here, I… I remember everything."

"And?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Carlisle said, "I kind of feel the same, just more sure of myself."

"And what of Esme?" Garrett asked.

"She was a girl that I treated," Carlisle said, "I felt connected to her, I wasn't sure why, then we moved on. I met her again, years later, the connection was still there. She was dead when I saw her, I tried to change her, but it didn't work. I was actually glad it didn't. I wasn't sure what we were to each other, maybe we would just be friends, but I'm glad she's at peace now."

"You know what this means," Bella said. Both vampires looked at her confused. "This is our time. We've accepted our bonds, we've connected with each other. Now is our time to be together without anything holding us back."

"Aside from the Chief," Garrett said.

Bella laughed. "Yes, well, aside from that. I am his daughter after all."

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Be sure to check out my Bella/Jasper full length fics: Light Within the Darkness (2011) - Let's Get Ethical (2014) - Irredeemable Killers (2014) - Bringer of Darkness (2015) - Rising Dawn (2015) - Whitlock's Swan (2018) - Online Predator (2019)


End file.
